Steps in womenhood, loving and loosing
by I left my heart in tokyo
Summary: Claire is a fiesty sixteen year old with a mind of her own. She is sick of being seen as a child, so she attempts to prove herself to all the people she loves. Especially the one she loves the most... Quil Ateara. Will he see she is old enough to be with?
1. Chapter 1

**Then came the lady things**

My body came into contact with a hard surface. I groaned and heaved myself up.

That was the third time I had fallen out of bed. Maybe I should ask Aunt Em and Uncle Sam to get me a bigger one. After all, my recurring dreams about the sexy crush were getting so bad, that I was flinging myself of the bed. That must be bad.

I dragged my feet, unwillingly to the mirror. I had to see the damage. My chest killed, although I didn't remember myself hurting it. I rubbed my eyes and lazily gaped into the mirror.

_What the hell?! _I thought.

Jesus did I look rough today. It looked like I had been dragged threw a hedge backwards. I ran my fingers threw my so called hair. It was knotted and piled high on my head. I averted my eyes lower, to my chest. I put my hands on my waist and turned one way then the other way. I didn't have a bad bum, actually it was quite nice. I had a decent hourglass shape. My breasts were large. I was a quick developer, I just didn't show them off. I always wore big jumpers. I mean I quite basically live with a load of male's and I think too much cleavage is inappropriate when you are constantly with the men you have known since you was toddling in nappies. Or potty training. I winced at the thought.

I didn't want to impress any of them. Well maybe just one. Quil Ateara. My best friend. Yeah it sounds bad I know. Not many people fancy their best friends. It was more then a stupid crush. I am sixteen. People my age don't get crushes do they?

There was a quiet, polite knock on the door. I stood back from the mirror and shoved on a large jumper over my revealing top. I sat on the edge of the bed to look natural.

"Come in." I called, looking at my nails.

The door opened slightly. It was Uncle Sam.

"I have my eyes closed." He admitted.

"I'm not naked. What's up?" I crossed my legs.

He walked in hesitantly. He stood there awkwardly and scratched his head.

"Um… What was I gonna say?" He tapped his foot, and then clicked his fingers. "Oh yeah. We're going to First Beach later." I nodded. "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." Then I bit my lip.

"What's up?" Sam walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Can you ask Emily if a can borrow a swimming suit?" I asked, fiddling with the quilt of my bed.

Just then Emily came in. She smiled warmly and threw some fabric at me.

"Put them underneath your clothes. Its cold out there." She warned.

I hugged her. "You're a life saver."

"I know." She laughed. "Breakfast is ready."

She grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled him out the room, so I could get ready in peace.

I threw off my clothes, and grabbed the swimming suit. I put on the thing. Oh no. Not a bikini. I stood in front of the mirror.

Okay so it wasn't so bad. Maybe I wont have to go in the water. Yeah. Like they would let me get away with that one. "Claire come in the water." "Sorry I cant, because I look like a actual women in my aunts bikini, and I don't wanna freak you all out."

Oh well. I was gonna mature sometime. Their not like that with Nessie, Kim, Rachel and Emily. Just me. Little Claire. Baby Claire Bear.

Well I'm not so little anymore. The time was gonna come when the lady things appeared. I'm tired of hiding myself from them. I'm not a baby. In fact I refuse to be.

I put my favourite sweats on and my big jumper. I was going have to get some new clothes. I combed my curly hair down. I gave myself a once over.

I looked usual. Like a child. I sighed. This was gonna take some time.

I shrugged my shoulders, shoving a beach towel and flip flops in my bag.

_No more baby Claire. _I vowed.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and trudged downstairs.

Emily was singing around the kitchen, fixing breakfast for the always ravenous werewolves. Sam was reading the paper at the unusually large table.

"Good morning sunshine." Emily sung, as I slouched in the chair.

She placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. It was bigger then my head.

"Emily, mines the smaller portion." I sighed.

"Oh yes." She laughed. She took my plate away and placed a smaller one in front of me. I wasn't fussy. I just couldn't eat that much food.

I picked at it.

Sam cleared his throat. "Why don't you invite Hannah?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded, wisely. I took my phone out and text her.

**Uncle Sam sed u can cum 2 the beach with me and the boys. Wanna cum?**

**- Claire**

That sounded grown up. My uncle Sam said. Oh well, it was only Hannah. She would throw herself at any chance to hang with the boys. Almost immediately my phone buzzed.

**U kiddin? OMG! Not like u have 2 ask. What u wearin?**

**- Hannah**

Typical. I rolled my eyes and typed back.

**Like the worse bikini ever! Im soooo embarrassed.**

**- Claire**

I could imagine her snorting at that one. Always laughing at me not with me.

**It cant b tht bad lol. Whats up with it?**

**- Hannah**

I looked at Uncle Sam, who was occupying himself with Emily. I quickly looked down, embarrassed. I wish they wouldn't do that while I was around. It was disturbing and intermit. Okay, so I was just a bit jealous. No one should be that happy, even if they really deserved it. Usually it wouldn't last like this. It never did. Well expect for the boys and their girlfriends. Well wives.

The door burst open, and Hannah stumbled in. Her long black hair was wind swept and she looked flushed. She beamed at me. I pushed my pancakes away from me and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey Emily. Hey Sam." Hannah waved. "I'll be right back."

I heaved her up the stairs. Shoving her in my room, I shut the door behind me and leaned against it.

"Right. Show me this bikini then. I bet your just being a big baby." She sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

I hesitated, and looked at her.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Look I didn't come over here extra early to stand and see you embarrass yourself in front super hot boys." She stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm cruel, but I'm not that cruel. I'm your best friend. Trust me."

I nodded and undressed to show the bikini.

"I think its too revealing." I admitted, pulling and the fabric that was covering my breasts.

"It's perfect." She smiled. "You look like a women Claire. You should dress like that more."

"You think?" I bit my lip.

"I bet Quil will like it." She winked.

I blushed and looked down to my sneakers. "He thinks I'm a child. This will be quite the opposite. He will hate it" I shoved my clothes back on. "Am I being stupid?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Super stupid."

"Hey!" I nudged her playfully.

We walked back down stairs. I almost immediately heard the loud booming voices, I was so attuned to it now; I could hear it a mile away. I walked into the over crowded kitchen.

"Claire!" Everyone sung.

I smiled and pushed Hannah forward. "This is Hannah." I introduced.

Hannah had never met the whole pack before. She had only met Uncle Sam and Quil. She knew they were beautiful. I mean I had told her enough times. Well bragged to be honest.

Everyone smirked at her, and she blushed. The boys all went back to their breakfasts, expect one. Embry. He still stood staring at Hannah, with a particular emotions. First it was want, then it was love, then lust and shock. Hannah looked at me with questioning eyes. I shrugged. I had never seen those kind of emotions on Embry's face before. It looked quite unusual to be honest.

Quil bounced over gracefully towards me. He grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Quil… Cant. Breathe." I gasped.

He placed me back on the floor, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry kid." He ruffled my hair, like I was a six year old.

"Quil." I complained, combing my hair down with my fingers. "I hate it when you mess up my hair."

"You used to like it." He pouted.

"I'm not a kid anymore." I muttered.

"What?" He laughed. "You'll always be my little Claire Bear."

"Maybe that's the problem." I grabbed the car keys. "I'll drive." I declared.

I grabbed Hannah and stomped my way out the kitchen, grabbing my beach bag on the way. I unlocked the door and threw my stuff in the trunk. I slammed the truck with maybe a little more force then needed, and got into the drivers side.

"See what I mean." I placed my head on the steering wheel.

Hannah nodded, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You need to prove your not a child."

"How?"

"We need a plan. A good one at that."

Suddenly, the back doors of my second hand ford opened, and three large men climbed in. Embry, Jacob and Quil.

"Cant you walk?" I groaned.

"Oi kid. Respect your elders." Jacob sneered.

"I'm not a kid." I grumbled. "Your deflating my tires with your fat heads."

"Just get going." Jacob laughed.

I started the engine and pulled off the gravel. The beach was maybe two miles away from Emily and Sam's house. The three chatted about sports at the back. Talking loudly and arguing. I turned the radio on, tuning it to my favourite radio station. I turned it up.

Me and Hannah sang along to the radio loudly. We did it to block the horrible loudness of arguing.

Finally, we pulled up at the beach. I got out the car and slammed the door behind me. Quil took out my back to carry it. I rolled my eyes and took it off him.

"I'm not a baby. I can carry my own bags." I hung the bag over my shoulder, and me and Hannah walked in front.

We found a spot by the rocks, that guarded us from the wind. The others finally arrived, laughing. I rolled my eyes and picked up a magazine.

"Claire Bear." Quil called.

My head shot up automatically. I looked at him and scowled. "I'm not Claire Bear. I'm Claire… just Claire."

"Okay just Claire." He joked. "You coming in the water?"

I peeked at Hannah, who gave me a discreet thumbs up.

"Alright. If Hannah comes to." I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I stood up and took off my large jumper and my sweat pants. I put them in my bag and looked up to Quil. I smiled when I saw his jaw drop.

"Okay. Now I'm ready." I ran over to him, and grabbed his hand. He still stood there. I yanked his hand again. "Fine." I ran into the water, with Hannah. We splashed each other. The water was cold, but it was nothing not to be expected. Means as the area was always covered in clouds and rain. I liked it this way.

"Claire come out now. You'll get sick." Quil warned.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I went deeper in the water. Then I felt warm hands around my waist.

"Didn't you hear me?" Quil asked, moving me to the sand.

"Yes." I tried resisting against his pull.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I don't have to do what you say anymore. Like I keep saying. I'm. Not. A. Child." I said each word slowly.

"Yes you are though." He argued.

I glared at him and stomped off to the shore. I shoved on my jumper and sat down.

"Claire?" Quil shook my shoulder.

I flinched at his touch. "Don't touch me." I frowned at the sand.

"Why are you-"

"Being like this?" I finished his sentence. "Because you wont get it into your thick head that I'm not a toddler anymore. I go to the toilet on my own. I sleep with out a teddy. I drive." I looked down at myself, searching for something else to point out. "I have breasts for god sake."

He gulped. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You just don't get it do you?" I stood up. "I don't wanna be treated like a kid anymore. I'm sixteen, not three." I looked over to Hannah, to find her playing tongue tennis with Embry. "I wanna be doing that." I pointed them out. "Not playing barbies."

Quil looked over to Embry and Hannah then shook his head. "Your not ready for that." He declared. "I wont let you."

"Since when were you the boss of me?" I asked, outraged.

"I… err. I didn't mean it like that." He spluttered.

I shook my head. "You know what Quil? I'm done."

I picked up my bag and shoved on my shoes. I saw everyone's shocked faces, and I realized that I had ruined the whole outing.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go now." I kissed Emily on the cheek. "Truly I am." I walked backwards, throwing apologetic smiles at the people who sat on the sand. The people who had just witnessed my first ever confrontation with Quil since be refused to get me some liquorice sticks when I was four years old.

I shook my head again and speed walked towards my car. The tears fell, before I could stop them. Hannah came put her arm around me.

"It's not as bad as it seems." She sighed, wiping a tear that trickled down my cheek.

"It's exactly how bad as it seems." I sniffed. "This is terrible."

"He loves you."

"Like a little sister. He wont ever like me like Embry likes you." I looked up at the clouds. "Why did I ever think that there was a chance that we… Ugh." I threw my hands in the air. "I'm stupid."

Hannah shook her head. "I don't think your stupid." She smiled wickedly at me. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Lets go to a house party." She clapped her hands together.

"What? Really?" I asked, suddenly getting excited.

"We will have to go shopping first. We could get your new clothes… Maybe a whole new closet full." She nodded. "Lets do that."

I hugged her. "Thank you." I peaked behind her shoulder to find Embry following and not far behind him was Quil. "Are you sure you don't wanna spend the day with Embry?" I whispered.

She laughed loudly. "He's not my best friend is he?"

"I don't know. The way you was eating his face; he looked like he was your favourite person ever." I giggled at her expression.

"Your just jealous." She bit back.

I bit my lip.

She was right. I was the most green person here. I have been crushing on Quil since I was thirteen, and she only met Embry today. She was kissing him passionately, while I was proving myself not to be that young girl.

"I suck." I muttered.

**A/N: Hey people. Another creation from me… hope you like it. Review so I can keep writing. Thanks.**


	2. The decision

**Are you sure?**

I got into the car, throwing my stuff on the backseat. Hannah did the same. I shoved the radio on, and started the engine. It groaned in exhaustion. Someone tapped on my window. I looked to find Quil's face saddened. My heart could of bled a thousand times for this, but what he had said kept replaying in my head. Like a broken record. Like my broken heart.

I wound the window down, and looked forward.

"What Quil?" I spat.

"Give me and Embry a ride back to mine?" He begged.

My eyes narrowed. "I don't think children can drive."

"Sam and Jared have no room left. It's just us two. Please?"

I rolled my eyes and gave one stiff nod. Hannah gave a flirty smile to Embry. I rolled my eyes, and turned up the radio, when Quil attempted to start conversation. I sang along to the song with a stiff face.

"_I'm not a girl, not yet a women. All I need is time. A moment that is mine. While I'm in between." _I sang. Then I looked in the rear view mirror at Quil and said loudly, and clearly. "I'm not a girl." It was part of the song, but I felt related to it. Connected in a way. Like it was on at the perfect time to let Quil know.

I pulled up outside Quil's house without saying a single word. I turned the radio off, and turned my eyes to my feet. Embry got out the car, and Hannah pulled down her window. I lifted my head and watched curiously.

"So…" Embry smiled.

"So?" Hannah raised her eyebrow at him.

"Can I have your phone number?" He put his face to hers.

"Um… Sure." She fiddled in her bag, and sung out her number. Embry repeated his back.

"See you soon?" Hannah questioned, looking at Embry under her lashes.

Embry nodded, then kissed her passionately. I brought my eyes back to the floor and my feet. Quil cleared his throat. I rolled down my window.

"Claire… I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No your not."

"I am. Truly."

"I'm not interested." I said shortly.

He looked down at his feet, searching for something to say. "I'll call you tonight."

"You cant." I automatically said.

"Why not?"

"Because my cell's broke." I lied.

"No its not."

I reached at the bag and riffled threw my beach bag. I took out my phone and showed it too him. Then I threw it out the window.

"Is now." I looked at him. "Don't bother Quil. I'm not a child and until you stop treating me like one." I bit my lip and looked at him. "Get out of my life and get out of my head."

I reversed off the gravel quickly. I looked at Hannah and it looked like her lips were attached to Embry's when I did. I laughed at her face. She crossed her arms, like a four year old. I looked at her then looked at Quil, who was seeking for my eyes with a painful expression. I drove away and I didn't dare look back. I giggled long, until my giggles turned into tears. Then my tears turned into sobs. Hannah rubbed my arm in a soothing way.

"Are you crying because of Quil? Or are you crying because Sam's gonna kill you for breaking your phone?" She whispered.

"Both." I blurted.

She sighed. "Maybe you should let me drive."

"Okay." I sniffed.

We pulled over, and swapped places. Hannah turned the radio back on and I put my head on the cold window and let the tears fall. We drove in silence for a while. Then it struck me.

"Your lucky." I decided, as Hannah laughed to something said on the radio.

"How so?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You only met Embry today." At the mention of his name, she fidgeted and blushed. "And you was playing tongue wrestling with him." She nodded and I sighed. "Already!"

"That's completely different." She verified.

"Really? How?"

She adjusted her t-shirt, and thought about it. "Quil has known you since you was toddling about in diapers. He met you as a child and he seen all the stuff a child goes threw. Where as Embry." Her voice caressed the name. "Has met me when I'm an adult, he knows I have gone threw all the different stuff like…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Like your first kiss. Your first heartbreak."

I frowned. "So, because Quil hasn't seen those things he thinks I'm a child?"

"Wait? What?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "You haven't done those things?"

"No." I looked down at my shoe embarrassed.

"I thought… You told me you did." She accused.

I bit my lip. "I know."

"Why?"

"Because you had." I admitted.

She laughed. "I knew it. I knew there was no Brad in the sand pit." She looked at me. "Brad Pitt? Really?" She laughed harder. "Why didn't I see threw that?"

"We was watching Mr and Mrs Smith at the time." I reminded her, laughing as well. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"You have soooo gotta get kissed." She grinned wickedly. "There's my goal for tonight."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" She chuckled. "Was you waiting or something? Was you waiting for Quil?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. Sure I could use my excuse that I was thirteen at the time, but I always thought… I always reassured myself if there was a boy I kinda liked, that no one would be better then Quil. I dreamt about him kissing me every night, and I believed the dreams.

Hannah patted my leg. "Its okay. Don't worry." She smiled. "I thought I was gonna wait for George Clooney."

"Gross."

"Is not. He is still hot, even if he is a bit matured."

"He could be your granddad." I shook my head. "So gross."

"Quil could be your father." She bit back. I looked down. "I'm sorry. It just came out…"

"Don't. Its okay." I laughed. "I know how defensive you get over George Clooney."

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically.

We pulled up outside Uncle Sam and Aunty Emily's. Jared's car was outside and so was Sam's. Great. I tensed up. Hannah touched my shoulder.

"They'll understand."

"No they wont."

She rolled her eyes and got out the car. I undid my seat belt and just sat there.

Hannah tapped on my window. I opened the door slightly.

"Get it over with?" She suggested.

I sighed. I guess she was right. I might as well just face the music. Besides nothing can be worse then your love of your life calling you a child in front of everyone you love.

I nodded and reached for my bag.

Me and Hannah walked slowly to the house, well I did. Hannah got frustrated and grabbed my arm, yanking me forward.

She stormed threw the kitchen, her fingers still attached to my large jumper. Near enough everyone was sat around the table. Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Nessie, Seth, and a couple of the new wolves.

They all looked up when they heard our arrival. Sam's eyes narrowed, as did the rest of the pack. Only the girls looked at me with sympathy.

"Where's your phone?" Sam boomed.

I bit my lip. "It kind of broke."

"Quil rang." Emily gave me a long sympathetic look.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really care."

"Your acting like a child." Paul sniggered.

My eyes narrowed and Rachel elbowed him in the gut.

"She is not." Rachel whispered.

Kim smiled at me. "Quil is being the jerk. Our Claire is all grown up."

I smiled at her, well more of a grimace. I didn't feel like smiling.

"Well thanks… Umm… I'm going shopping." I said, nervously.

"Shopping?" Sam laughed.

"Yes. Girls tend to shop." I started retreating back slowly.

"Since when do you like shopping? You hate it." Sam raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I need some new stuff I guess."

All the pack gave me a stupid superstitious look. The girls fidgeted like they knew exactly where I was going with this.

"Anyway… This has been fun. Um. Bye." I ran upstairs, towing Hannah behind me.

I ran straight into my room, looking in the draw where I kept the credit card my mom gave me.

My mom went back to law school and she was a top lawyer. She earned a lot. My mom wanted me to go with her, so she could go to Harvard University and have me, but Uncle Sam said she couldn't take me. Many of arguments followed that, mostly behind closed doors, where I would put my ear to the door until Quil came and occupied me. He told me not to worry about the shouting, and that I would be staying with him. I wouldn't be going anywhere.

I stood there with the card in my hand. It now felt heavy in my hand. I looked on my desk and the picture jumped out of me and my mom sitting on the sands of La Push smiling. Right next to it was a picture of me and Quil at the exact same spot. That was taken after she had gone. My face was sad and I managed a grimace.

I turned to Hannah and she was day dreaming, her head in the clouds. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Come on then. We have a lot of shopping to do." I waved the credit card in front of her face.

"Ooo platinum." Her eyes widened. She almost pushed me out the room. "Lets go."

The ride to the mall was long. The lack of conversation wasn't helping either. I eventually gave up on any kind of conversation with Hannah. She would either mention Quil or Embry. That was making my choice even harder. Maybe I wanted to leave La Push. I didn't need a load of over grown muscle heads, always telling me what to do. I needed my mom. No doubt I would always want Quil, but maybe I needed a clean break. Maybe I needed to go away to heal.

Shopping was tedious. Hannah would ask if her butt looked big in half of the stuff that didn't even have that much coverage. She would just persist that I was not being open minded about the whole situation. Little did she know I was being very open minded. Taking in every tiny thing that could swerve my decision one way or the other. None the less. I got new clothes. A lot of new clothes. They were nice and mature. The clothes I picked showed my curvy body, bringing out the important parts.

"You know Claire, I'm really proud you didn't run out the shop screaming." We was sitting in the car, on our way home.

"Yeah well…" I sipped my coca cola. "maybe, sometimes things have to change."

She nodded. "Pass me my fries." I passed her large fries that we got from MacDonald's. "Your right. Things need to change if their not working."

"You think mine and Quil's relationship wasn't working." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No. To be honest, I don't think you thought that either." She shoved a load of fries in her mouth.

"Right. That's why I'm changing." That made sense… or did it?

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's like Sandy and Danny out of Grease. They both loved each other when they knew each other, without the baggage. Then with the baggage…. It was complicated. So one of them had to change. Sandy changed and so did Quil… I mean Danny."

"Your comparing my love life with a stupid musical." I frowned.

"Exactly." She turned up the radio.

The rest of the trip back was in silence. A musical? Everyone was happy. I wasn't happy. I was far from happy. I was trying my hardest not to think of the alternative. To leave La Push would mean running away from everything. Running away from Quil. Running away from the people I loved, but it was a option I had to take in consideration.

We pulled into the gravel of Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's house. I had stayed awake. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't get out the images of Quil's saddened face as I drove away earlier. How would he take it if I left? Did I care?

"What you gonna tell your uncle?" Hannah whispered.

"I'm not sure if I'm going yet." I said automatically. I looked at her confused face.

"I thought you said you wanted to go to the party." She raised an eyebrow. "You know. To prove Quil…"

"Oh no… right. I will just say where I'm going." I bit my lip.

"He wont let you come."

"Sure he will." I lied. "Come on."

I don't know how we did it, but we managed to carry all the bags and the food at the same time. Usually the boys would automatically come and help. Today they didn't. That was kind of strange. Emily opened the door for us. I nodded my head in thanks, because I couldn't move any other thing. I plonked the bags on the floor. All the girls were huddled round the table. Half of them crying, or close to a point.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They all looked at me, then to Hannah. It was Kim who broke the silence.

"We have visitors." She looked at me with pained eyes. "Quil…"

"Oh no." I shook my head. "He's hurt?"

She shook her head. "We cant find him."

Rachel released a sob from her chest. I went over to her, and hugged her.

"Paul will be fine. They all will be. Quil's probably just sulking." I laughed, well attempted. "You know what he's like."

"Where you going?" Emily put her hand on my shoulder.

"I was going to a party, but if you wanted me to…"

She shook her head, and laughed. "No no. You go sweetheart. I can handle stuff here. I'll keep you updated."

I nodded and hauled all my stuff up stairs. I put on my new dress I had bought earlier. It did make me look older. I pinned back my stupid fringe that always hanged in front of my eyes. Hannah did my makeup and my hair. She pushed shoes onto my feet. They squashed them, making them uncomfortable. I looked into the mirror and gasped. For the first time in my life, apart from when I was a little girl, I looked like a young lady.

Hannah looked beautiful, but that wasn't really anything peculiar about that.

She beamed at me.

"Claire. You look… beautiful." She laughed at me. "I never thought I would see the day where I would say that to you."

"You and me both." I picked a thread of my skirt, and sighed.

"Remind me tomorrow, that we throw out your old clothes."

"Okay." I sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I sang, pleased with our nights work.

To my surprise it was Quil, he put his head around the door.

"I just… Claire!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"Where you going dressed like that?" His eyes scanned up and down my body.

"A party." I spat.

"Who's? Where? Why?" He started.

"Someone. Not sure. Why not?" I answered, grabbing my duffle bag.

He blocked my way. "You cant just go without on invitation."

"I have an invitation." Pushed against his chest. "Let me past."

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not trying to prove anything." I shoved his arm this time.

"Sure Claire. And I'm Santa Claus." He shoved me back, gentler then what I was doing to him.

"Well Santa." I smiled sarcastically at him. "This Christmas I want a new best friend."

His face turned pained. It looked like he had been winded, he started breathing heavily. My face softened, at the sight of this, then I shook my head.

"I meant what I said Quil. Stay. Away. From. Me." I said each word slowly.

"Claire?" He whispered.

Then it came tumbling out of my mouth, before I could stop it. "I love you Quil." He gasped in shock. I turned around and looked to my shoe. "I'm in love with you." I closed my eyes to prevent the tears trickling down my cheek. "That's why I need to go." I whispered to myself.

"You don't need to go to a party because…" I could feel his warmth behind me.

I shook my head. "No. I need to Leave La Push."

"Y-you cant!" He shouted.

"I have to."

He grabbed my face in-between his two very warm hands.

"You cant leave me."

"What's the point Quil?" I heard the truth in my own words. "I have nothing here."

"You have me. You will always have me. I'm here."

"It's not enough anymore." I stole my face from his grasp. "You don't love me back. S-so what's the point?!"

Then he disappeared, like smoke. I was sitting in the chair, while Hannah did my makeup. That's why I couldn't tell Quil about me leaving. I would just have to leave.


	3. My first and probably only party

The first and probably my only party

Day dreaming sucks. Especially, when the thing your thinking about isn't the best thing in the planet exactly.

I shook my head to shake the bad thoughts of Quil's crumbling face out of my head. I was stood in the exact same place I was.

Hannah rolled her eyes, and waved her hand in front of my eyes. "Earth to Claire."

I blinked hard, and shot her a apologetic look. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter." She looked on the clock on the wall, and grabbed my wrist and our bags. "But if we don't leave now, we're gonna be late."

The girls wolf whistled as we came into the room. I went a deep red, regretting my decision to put blusher on. Aunt Emily was speech less. Her eyes were watering, and a sob escaped her mouth.

"You _are _all grown up." She hugged me gently.

"Good job the boys aren't here." Kim chuckled.

I nodded. This scene would be so different if the boys were here. It would be the birds and the bees talk from at least seven angles of the room and refusing me to leave the house. _"You cant leave the house like that. Go change." _That's one of my personal favourites. They were so hypocritical. They walked all over La Push in just cut of trousers. Some of them didn't even wear shoes or boxers.

I gave Emily, Hannah's number, just in case she needed me. We waved, as the girls chorused a good luck. I shook my head and walked out in the slight drizzle. I walked briskly, with Hannah on my heels, to my car.

"Wait." Hannah stood in front of me, with pleading eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Because…"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Hannah? It's cold and I'm in a dress. Those things don't really work out with me."

"I kinda got us a ride." She bit her lip.

"What? With who?"

She looked down at her shoe.

"You didn't?"

She turned her foot one side then the other. "Depends."

"Depends? Hannah. I cannot believe you. You got Embry to give us a ride?"

It was dark out, but I could tell Hannah was blushing.

"I was thinking of you." She tried to plead.

"Oh really?" She nodded vicariously. "You want Embry to tell the most over protective person I know I'm going to a house party? Where loads of horny, drunken teenagers are?"

"I didn't think." She admitted.

I sighed. "Well Hannah. You never do."

"He wont tell him."

I rolled my eyes. "Embry and Quil are best friends."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"And they don't keep secrets. For no one. Trust me."

Suddenly, a old rusty Volkswagen pulled up. Embry was sat in the front seat, if that's what you wanna call it. He had to double over just to fit in car. Hannah grimaced at me.

"Do I look okay?" She looked down at herself.

"Beautiful."

She pulled my towards the car, persisting I sit in the back. I reluctantly did as I was told. Embry gave the cheesiest smile to Hannah and she giggled.

"Carry on and I will puke on your upholstery." I muttered, knowing very well Embry could hear. Super wolf hearing has its benefits.

"Claire!" He looked at me. "Don't you look… nice."

"Shut up fat head and take us to this party." I warned.

"Try and compliment her and she insults me." He chuckled.

Unfortunately, Embry's radio was broken, after Seth got angry on a baseball score. So I had to listen to Hannah and Embry flirty conversation. I wasn't sure if Hannah noticed, or if it was my boredom creeping in, but half of Embry's questions had sexual meaning. One part they were talking bout sucking lollipops. In the end I had enough.

"God damn it!" I sat forward. "I cant take much more of this. Are we there yet?"

Hannah gave me a look, that could wither plants. While Embry chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your conversation sucks." I exclaimed loudly.

"Well get your own." Hannah said through her teeth. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it didn't make any difference.

I smiled sarcastically. "Thanks friend."

I put the whole car in a awkward silence. I tapped my fingers against my knee. Hannah and Embry were glancing at each other and when one of them caught the other looking they would look down. I watched in amazement. Its like peek a boo for teenagers.

We eventually arrived at the party. It was all the way in the Makah reservation. The houses were bigger and better here. Embry helped Hannah out the car, and almost forgot me.

"Sorry kiddo." He chuckled.

I ground my teeth together. "I'm not a child."

"'Corse not."

"I'm seventeen next month." I reminded him.

Hannah gave me another death stare. She indicated for me to go on in the party. I rolled my eyes and made my way forward.

The music was loud. It hurt my ears. It amazed me how many people were packed into one room. Now I regretted coming at all.

I walked over to the punch bowl, scooping a large cup full up. It didn't smell like usual punch and it burnt my throat when I swallowed it. Some weird fruit. I shrugged and downed the cup and refilled. I did that about thirteen times.

"Hey baby." Someone breathed down my neck.

"Hi." I turned around to shake the mystery mans hand.

"You look mighty fine." He checked me out.

"I know. Make up does wonders." I slurred.

He laughed. "Your funny."

"This is good punch." I stumbled a bit.

"I see that." He took a cup and smelt it. "Spiked already?" He sounded shock.

"I wanted a dog called spike." I giggled. "Or Bruno."

"Wanna dance?" The mystery man suggested.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." He put out his hand. "I'm Jesse."

I kissed his hand. "Nice to meet you Jesse."

"What's you name?"

"Claire." I burped. "Oh sorry."

He laughed. "So… Wanna dance?"

"S-sure." I put my cup on the floor.

He held my hand, leading me to the dance floor. At first I had no idea what to do, but Jesse (Is that his name?) held me close. He almost straddled me. I looked around the dance floor and that's what all the people were doing. So I gave it a shot. I think I was pretty good at it.

"So?" Jesse shouted over the music.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you at any of this parties before." His hands trailed to my waist.

"This is the first house party I have been to." I admitted.

"Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?" Jesse suggested.

Before I could answer, he was hauling me along and up the stairs. I fell up a couple, well most of them. Jesse got annoyed and just picked me up.

"Don't throw up on me." He warned.

"Oh-Kay." I looked at his features.

He was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Quil or the boys, but near enough. His tanned skin stood out in contrast with the white of his teeth. His eyes were a murky green. Not as pretty as Quil's.

We got to the top of the stairs and Jesse opened one of the doors, speed walking in and plonking me on the bed.

"We're not meant to be in here." I giggled.

"Says who?" Jesse's voice was menacing.

"Your naughty." The words sent me into fits of giggles.

He raised his eyebrow and locked the door. "So Claire?"

"That's my name don't wear it out." I hiccupped.

Jesse sat down on the bed next to me. He looked at me with weird eyes. I moved away from him slightly.

"Your beautiful." Jesse purred. He grabbed a piece of hair and tucked it neatly behind my ear, he placed his hand on my face.

I gulped loudly. "Thanks."

Jesse started moving his face closer to mine. I held my breath.

This wasn't how I would expect my first kiss. Not like this. I wanted it to be real, not a drunken thing that would probably lead to something I definitely would regret.

Jesse had laid me down on the bed and started breathing heavily. His face kept getting closer to mine. I didn't want this. Or did I?

I pushed against his chest, but he came forward quicker. His lips were inches from mine. I took a shaky breath and shook my head. I put his finger on his lips.

"No. Stop." I sat up.

"What's wrong with you?" He frowned.

I pulled myself off the bed.

"This is wrong."

Jesse stood up behind me. I could hear his heart beating fast, and he touched my shoulder, making me turn around.

"Why?"

I shook my head. "Nice to meet you Jesse, really it is. But I…" I closed my eyes. "I like someone else and I hardly know you."

Jesse smiled. "Lucky guy."

I parted a grimace, unlocked the door and ran to the toilet. I sank to the floor and cried. If I had just stayed at home like I planned I wouldn't be at a stupid party, that I didn't even want to go to, crying over a guy that wasn't here, and nearly loosing my virginity to someone I don't even know.

I'm stupid. Quil was right. I wasn't ready for this kind of stuff. I am just a stupid child. A stupid child that has realised she cant have what she wants.

I took my shoes off, throwing them distastefully on the floor. I hate my life.

"Claire?" Hannah stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a baffled look. "What happened to you?"

I shook my head. "I wanna go home."

"Well me and Embry are staying till after." She dug in her bag throwing me her phone. "Ring Quil."

"No. I cant."

"If you don't I will." She threatened. "Stop being stupid and act like an adult."

"Fine." I dialled Quil's number carefully and slowly.

I scowled at the green call button then at Hannah. Hannah crossed her arms and I sighed in defeat. I pressed the call button, and gingerly against my ear. It only rang twice.

"Hello." Quil's low voice, made me weep.

"Q-Quil." My voice was shaken and tears streamed faster down my face, chocking me. I deserved it.

"Claire is that you?" He sounded worried.

"Can y-you pick me up. I wanna g-go home." I felt like a six year old.

"Where are you?"

"M-Makah reservation. 54 Woods end." I bit my lip.

"I'll be there soon."

I hung up and passed the phone back to Hannah.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" She knelt down to my level and placed her hand on my shoulder. "He loves you in his own way."

"Its not enough Hannah. I changed who I was for him and he… h-he doesn't love me." I put my head in my hands.

"Well maybe he isn't the one for you."

"I refused my first kiss. Tonight, he was beautiful, but I just wanted it to be with Quil. Lets face it I'm gonna grow old with lots of cats."

"Aw Claire." She hugged me. "Don't be silly. Your beautiful, funny and have a great personality. You will find someone. Someday. It might not be Quil, but it will someone who will see you for who you are."

"Claire?" A low familiar voice boomed.

I looked up to find Quil standing in the doorway.

I suddenly felt sick. I lent over and threw my guts up.

"How much has she drunk?"

"Not a lot I don't think."

This will be my last party, I promised myself.


	4. So I'm guessing your mad?

**So I'm guessing your mad**

The white tiles of the bathroom were spinning. I placed my head against the cool black tiles. It soothed my headache, but not for long.

"You was meant to be watching her man. Crap has she fainted? Embry I'm so gonna kill you. You messed up my imprint. Don't tell me to calm down." Quil's voice was ringing in my head.

"Quil." I whispered. Everything went patchy then pitch black.

"Are you alright Claire?" Hannah's voice whispered.

"I'm okay." I sat up. "Where am I?" I rubbed my eyes.

I was sitting with my legs sprawled across Hannah's lap. The smell of old leather hit me. I was in Quil's car. The muddy brown interior made me feel sick. I have always hated Quil's car, ever since I was smaller. Embry was sitting at the front with Quil.

"What happened?" I said a bit louder.

Embry gave me a sorry look and Quil's face went dark.

"You passed out." Hannah explained, pushing my legs off her.

Quil mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Stupid." Was the only word I could make out.

"I didn't drink that much." My head pounded.

Quil's eyes narrowed and Hannah grimaced.

"The punch was spiked." Hannah looked down, then at Quil.

"Anything could of happened." Quil said loudly. "You could of died."

"Quil. Don't." Embry warned.

"No. I think she should know how childish she has acted." Quil shook his head. "I cant believe you Claire seriously. What are you trying to prove?"

I put my head down.

"You don't have an answer for me huh? I was right Claire." He declared.

I shook my head. Please don't let him say it. I would do anything, to not let him say that I am a child. He has already destroyed my whole world once. Please don't let him do it again.

"Your just a child. You shouldn't be going to parties."

That was the final straw on my emotional haystack. Before I could control myself, the tears ran down my cheeks, blurring my vision.

"Y-you have no idea." I bit my lip. "E-everything I have done h-has been for you. Y-you don't even care." I didn't even care if the car was moving, I opened the door and got out.

The breeze was cold and I didn't have a jacket. I shivered and hugged my body tighter. The tears kept coming, so much that I didn't bother to wipe them off my face. They were like a personal tattoo.

The sky was the kind of yellowish. The yellow it goes when it thunders. I looked up to the sky in envy. It never fell in love with the sun, and it wasn't always cloudy. It was always beautiful colours that people could admire. I loved the deep purple it went when it snowed, and the smell after it has slightly drizzled. I loved the heat of the sun, near enough as much as I loved Quil. Quil is my sun. He is warm and seeing him always brightened my day. It cant do that anymore. I cant look at him and see him as my own personal sunshine, when in reality he thought I was just a child.

I walked faster, not daring to look back. My eyes stung and my nose ran. I looked up to the sky, while I walked.

"Claire." A familiar voice was carried by the wind and made my legs go faster. I didn't want to see Quil anymore.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and attempted to spin me around. Quil should of known I was to stubborn for that. I stopped still and glared at the floor, hoping something scuttled away and died.

"I didn't mean what I said Claire. I was just being stupid. Come back to the car its cold." Quil pleaded. I looked back up to the glorious sky and stuck my ground. "Claire don't hate me." His voice was whispered, but in my heart, it felt like it was amplified a thousands times louder. "Come on Claire Bear. Turn around."

My eyes narrowed. I spun around, using my best glare. "I'M NOT A CLAIRE BEAR OR A CHILD!" I exploded. I looked at his shocked face and looked to the rocks. "I'm Claire Young. I'm nearly seventeen. I'm old enough for anything your willing to throw at me." I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "And I like you."

Quil's face softened and he looked sympathetic. "Claire, I…" He paused, and looked at me then to the car. "I'm not sure what to say."

I nodded. "I'm too young. You see me as a baby sister. I get it Quil." I struggled to keep the sob that was attempting to escape from my chest. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore Quil."

Quil's face crumbled. "Why?"

"Every time I see you Quil, its like a slap in the face. I'm getting hurt. I'm getting battered in here." I pointed to my heart. "I don't want to have it hurting anymore. I wanna be a teenager and not look at you and think what if."

"You don't have to Claire." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." I started to shake my head and he grabbed my chin. "Not now. Not ever."

My breath got heavy. His face being this close to mine was making my head dizzy. I wanted to kiss him, and I knew it was bad. I had just told him to go and now I wanted to push onto his lips and feel what I always wanted to feel. I wanted the fireworks and the church bells ringing, that's what its meant to be like. Right?

I blinked back the tears. "Your hurting me by staying."

"It'll hurt us both if I left." I knew he was right. It would kill me. And I would have to watch _Sex and the City _with a box of chocolates and tissues, making sure I buy fifteen cats.

"I don't wanna see you one day and it will bring my hopes back up. This isn't just a silly crush. Its much stronger." I took his hand away from my chin, and sighed at the touch of his warm, rough hand. "I love… you. There I said it."

"I cant do this." He shook his head and snatched his hand out of mine. "Your just a baby Claire."

The tears came down my eyes, before I could blink them back. It felt like someone had shot me in the heart and I was bleeding. I was dying.

"I cant see you like that. Not yet. I'm sorry." He shifted nervously, then looked at the car. "I'll take you home."

My feet was stuck to the floor. I wish the concrete would come alive and swallow me whole. I just admitted I loved my best friend since I was two and he still saw me as that.

I licked my lips and shuffled forward, moving slow. I got in the back of the car, making no eye contact with anyone and no noise. Quil started the car, looking at Embry. It was like they were having a conversation with their eyes. The tears kept running down my face, without permission. I curled my legs up on the chair and put my head against the cool window. Hannah rubbed my leg, like she knew exactly what was wrong. But, no one knew. No one, but me and Quil. And he hardly cared.

The car stopped, and I looked up from my hands, that I was knotting and un-knotting. We was outside of my house. I got out the car. Not even looking once in Quil's direction. I heard Hannah follow me. She was muttering to someone.

"She looks upset."

"Man what did you say to her? I have never seen Claire like this." Embry's voice came out in a hurried, rushed whisper.

Quil didn't respond. It didn't surprise me. Right now nothing did.

Another sob escaped my chest, as I reached for the door knob. I was loosing everything I ever wanted. In one whole day, I had lost my best friend that was there when I was toddling in diapers. I lost my future boyfriend, or so I thought. And I lost my will to live. All in one night.

I stepped threw the door.

_Just my luck. _I thought.

The house was full. Every single wolf and girlfriend or wife. They're beautiful faces were graced by candle light, making their copper skin shimmer and glow. They all looked up at me, and their eyes shot to Quil's. Another sob shook my body.

Uncle Sam's eyes narrowed at Quil, and Emily put her arm around my body leading me to the bathroom. She rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Lets get you in the shower." She whispered. "Then we will put you to bed."

She was talking to me like she did when my mom left. Was Quil leaving? It felt like he had already disappeared.

Emily started to peel my clothes off. Repeating in her soft, soothing voice, that everything would be fine. I was froze in a mask of shock. The tears kept streaming down my face and my body was completely still. Emily turned the water on and helped me in to the tub.

"Are you okay now?" Emily called over the rushing water that trickled in my ears.

I nodded solemnly, picking up my Luther and smothering it in shower gel. I scrubbed my skin until it hurt, and scrubbed my scalp over and over. Wrapping my self in my pink fluffy towel, I stepped out the shower. I scrapped my hair behind my ear with my fingers. I opened the door to find Hannah. She smiled at me, then took my hand and started to lead me to my bedroom.

There they were. Staring and motionless. All the pictures I had ever taken of me and Quil. I scowled at them.

"I hate them." I spat. "I hate him." I walked forward throwing all the pictures in the bin. "I hate it."

I landed on my bed, crying again. Hannah rubbed my back. She did what everyone else was attempting to do. To comfort me. But it was only now, that I noticed nothing could make this situation better. This was like the crusty sock at the bottom of your washing hamper. This stunk. This sucked.

Quil's POV

"Are you crazy?" Sam boomed. "Are you mental estranged? Seriously?"

Everyone's eyes were on my face. The girls were all scowling at me. It was this moment that I wished Claire was here lifting everyone's mood.

"So she actually said she loved you?" Kim asked, leaning forward.

I nodded, feeling my heart speed up.

"Sam's right. You are crazy." Kim shook her head in disbelief.

Emily came back into the room, mopping her eyes with her fingers. The permanent scratches down her face were hardly visible in the dim light, but her troubled, sad face stuck out in the darkness.

"How is she?" Sam asked, pulling away from the group to comfort his imprint. He looped his arm around her petite waist, and nuzzled her ear.

I had never felt envy that strong in my life. I never had time to be jealous of the wolves that had imprinted and their relationships with their mates; how truly beautiful and peaceful it was. It was only now that I wanted to punch all of them in the face and get completely pissed, just to make me feel better about my confusing relationship with Claire. Claire. She told me she loved me, and I told her no. I told her no? Man the guys were right, I was crazy.

"She's not good." Emily shook her head. "I haven't seen her this way since her mom left." A sob crept past Emily's lips. "I told her mom I would protect her. I promised." She tried to square up to me, but at my 6'5 to her 5'4, it was hardly intimidating. But it was weird to see Emily actually pissed at me. "You." She stabbed a finger in my chest. "You are the stupidest boy I have ever met."

"And that's saying something." Jacob snickered. I threw a scowl in his direction.

Emily still carried on like no one had spoken. "You have left the girl that you was meant to be with. The girl you first knew you loved. Not even your own mother could compare." She took in a angry breath. "You've broken her heart."

"I didn't do it on purpose." I stuttered. "She's just a kid. I'm not even sure if its legal."

Emily's hand flew up to strike me across the face, but Sam's hand caught hers in a tight hold.

"He'll make it up to her." He promised Emily.

"He better." Emily spat. "Or his heart wont be the only thing that's broken." She flicked her hair around and stormed off.

"Emily's one fiery lady." Seth commented, waggling his eyebrows at Sam.

"Knock it off Kid." Sam whacked the back of Seth's head. Seth bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"What are you gonna do to make it up to Claire?" Jacob asked, shifting Nessie on his leg.

"Can I suggest something?" Nessie's chirpy voice jumped over the lower ones.

"Go for it." I sighed in defeat. I was quite sure nothing I did would make Claire happy or stop those tears streaming down her face.

"It's her birthday next month right?"

I nodded and automatically added. "26th June."

"Why don't we throw her a party?" Nessie looked at Jacob and he nodded.

"She hates birthday parties." Seth intercepted. "Ever since she was ten."

"Not that sort of party." Nessie rolled her eyes. "A grown up one." She looked around the group eyeing each one of the boys as she spoke. "No cheesy DJ." She looked at Jared and Kim laughed. "No posters of her when she was in diapers." Her eyes rested on Paul and he shrugged his shoulders. "No princess theme." She eyed Seth. "No kid stuff." She looked directly at me.

"That kind of party sucks." Embry laughed.

"Do you want Claire to talk to us again?" Nessie snapped.

We all nodded in unison.

"Well." Nessie smiled wide. "I will give Aunt Alice a call. She will go mad if she misses a chance like this." She skipped off leading Jacob by the hand behind her.

"Now what?" I sighed.

"GO TALK TO HER!" The girls screamed at me.

"She hates me."

They all crossed their arms and scowled.

I put my hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay. I'll talk to her."

Claire's POV

The tears had dried on my face, and I blew my nose loudly.

"Who knew one person could get threw so many tissues?" Hannah tried to lift the mood a numerous of times, by making it into a joke. I just wasn't in the mood.

"Who knew that I could loose everything in one night?" I sniffed.

"You haven't lost everything." Hannah argued. She placed her hand around my shoulder. "You have me. I will always be here. Even when complete jerks break your heart."

"Quil's not a jerk." I defended. I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. "I'm still defending him. What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe your just confused."

"Maybe I'm just stupid." I muttered. "It's all my fault."

"No. No sweetie. Don't you dare think that. He is just blind." She grabbed my shoulders, so I would look into her eyes. "He's blind if he cant see how beautiful you are."

"He has his eyes wide open Hannah. He always will and always has."

A quiet knock graced my door. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked, standing up of the bed.

"It's me." Quil's familiar voice crept under the door and tickled my heart.

I plonked myself back on the bed. "Go away!" I yelled back, throwing a pillow at the door.

"Claire please. I just wanna talk." He begged.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you." Anger filled my voice. "Go away."

"Claire I'm not going anywhere until you open this door." He threatened.

"You'll be waiting a long time Ateara. I refuse to open the door!" I crossed my arms.

"Fine. I will just sit out here 'till you open this damn door."

"Get lost Ateara. Haven't you done enough for one day?" My voice broke and more tears leaked down my cheeks. "Don't you understand that I don't want you around."

"Let me just explain, before you go mad at me."

"No."

"Please?" Quil was pleading.

"You can explain threw the door."

Quil sighed in defeat. "Okay, but I'd rather talk to you instead of your door." He paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Claire. I know your not a kid anymore. You didn't have to prove it to anyone. Especially me." He sighed. "I know your grown up now Claire. I have seen it. I guess that's what makes it difficult."

I stood up off the bed and stood by the door. I could hear his harsh breaths.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, knowing full well he could hear me.

"I mean I can see what a beautiful person your growing into. And I wanna be with you." I had to catch my breath. "But I can't now. Not yet."

My hand flew up to the door handle, opening it, making Quil lift his eyes from his fists to my face. He was sat against the wall in front of me. He was breath taking. His brown eyes softened.

"Your not lying." I said as a statement.

He shook his head. "It's complicated, but I'm not lying."

"I… I believe you."

He stood up from the floor with as much grace as a baby elephant with one leg. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter.

"I thought shape shifters were meant to be graceful." I joked, poking him in the ribs.

"I'm not a shape shifter. I'm a werewolf." He gave me a threatening look.

"Ah." I squealed. "Help. Save me from the big scary wolf." I ran downstairs laughing, as Quil followed behind me. "Help! Help Uncle Sam. A big scary wolf is trying eat me." The packs heads all swivelled and they all smiled menacingly. "Et oh." I giggled, running out to the porch.

They caught me like they always did. Not fair really. One against about eight or so. Quil sat on me while they tickled me.

"No. Stop." I giggled, as they all tickled me.

"The lake water is mighty fine." Quil laughed.

My eyes widened as I tried to plead. "No. No. Not that, anything but that."

Next thing I knew two of the boys had each end of my body.

"This is my new pyjama bottoms. Emily will kill you." I threatened. They all shrugged. "Let me just take this off first please."

Sam nodded and they placed me gently on the grass. I ran behind a tree. I peeled my trousers off my body hanging them on a nearby tree branch.

"You done?" Seth asked.

"No." I whinged.

"Grab her." Sam instructed.

"No please don't." I squealed, running again.

Have you ever run against a bunch of overgrown men that have super speedy powers. Let me tell you, there is no point running.

"I hate you all." I moaned as I hovered over the water.

"Love you too beautiful." Seth mocked.

The coldness hit me before anything else did. Then the warmth came and so did Quil.

A/N: Hey guys. I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long. Long story cut short; My dad now hates me, I got banned from the laptop and I couldn't find the disc I had the stories on, then I had writers block. So anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are welcome. Please Read and Review. I would love to get some feedback to all my hard work.

Peace out.

Much Love,

**Lucy**

**MySoulIsAlreadyYours. TakeIt**


	5. Stage one: What is going on?

I sat by the fire in the little living room. The blanket that rested around my shoulders smelled like the woods and rain, and the steam off the hot cocoa was tickling my face. I blew my nose on the fiftieth tissue.

"No Quil. She's not going anywhere right now." Emily came in the room carrying chicken soup, with Quil tailing behind her.

"It's the first time this year the sun's actually out of the clouds." Quil pouted.

"She is not going anywhere 'till this flu is gone and not before. I'm on strict instructions from doctor Cullen. She needs to rest." Emily's voice was annoyed. "So stop asking." She trotted out the room again, and Quil slouched down lazily on the couch.

"I don't really wanna go out." I admitted, blowing my nose again.

"I know you love the sun Claire. It's my damn fault your ill." He put his head in his hands. "I'm a terrible best friend."

My voice was hardly audible and my blocked nose made me sound like a plane hostess. "Naw your not. Your just really stupid." I joked.

"You might be ill for your birthday." He shook his head. "Who wants that?"

"Stop being such a drama queen." I shoved his arm. "It's the flu. No biggy. My birthday isn't for another two weeks and it isn't really a special one."

"It's not everyday you turn seventeen." He looked offended.

"What is it with you?"

He froze. "What?"

"You always have this thing about me getting older. Every single birthday has been a big thing. I don't get it." I blew my nose again.

"I'm just… um. Glad that your age will match the grey hairs your getting." He fidgeted in his seat. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's like you make such a special thing out of nothing and you don't even care about your own age." I laughed nervously. "Don't you think that's weird?"

He gulped. "No." I tilted my head at him curiously.

Emily's voice knocked the conversation on the head. "Quil Ateara! Are you still pestering her?"

Quil's face was turned from awkward to relieved. He jumped off the small couch, pushing most of the furniture back.

"Err.. I'll come visit tomorrow Claire?" He gave me that cheesy grin, then looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Quil? Are you keeping something from me? Remember what we said about secrets?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I should go." He carried on like I didn't interrupt me. He kissed me on the forehead. He practically ran from the room like their was a fire.

"I'll find out Ateara!" I called after him, then collapsed in piles of coughing and sneezing.

I know when Quil was keeping stuff from me. It was fairly obvious: lots of changing subjects, always in a hurry, um's and err's quite a lot, and above everything; he cant look me in the eye. What ever it was, it was big. It wasn't like Quil to hide stuff from me. He couldn't hardly keep my birthday, or Christmas presents a secret and if I begged him enough; he would always deliver. I need to make a plan and a quick one.

Okay, so here's the plan:

Stage one: Get rid of this flu. Obviously, geesh. Cant go on a secret mission leaving a trail of snot and germs.

Stage two: Attempt to blackmail Seth or Collin. I know stuff that would even make those ripped bodies of theirs deflate. Lets just say; lets not let Claire have our camera when we plan on getting major drunk. Evil laugh. Mwahaha.

Stage three: Follow Ateara's every move. Lets just say I know people who owe me.

Stage four: If I don't get anywhere with stage one, two, or three by my birthday; Confront the pack and make sure there's no escape.

If that don't work, I'll ask Leah. She has been hinting something all threw my teenage years, but I thought she was just being all bitter and stuff. Maybe she wasn't being the big of bitch which I thought she was. Maybe she was warning me.

Whatever Quil Ateara is up to, and whatever he is keeping from me; HE IS GOING DOWNTOWN!

A beautiful deep, brown chocolate coloured wolf howled. Not sure what I was doing; I moved forward towards him. He had his back to me, and his fur moved in the wind. He swished his tail to and throw. His wise head tilted to the wide, glorious moon. His howl was more of a shriek. The dark night hugged the edges of the wood and the trees rustled in the harsh nights breeze. Another howl was heard in the distance and loud footfalls could be heard, crunching the twigs and branches. I swerved my body as another wolf walked out the bushes, at least another eight walked into the moon light to join the first wolf. Their different colours were brightened by the moonlight.

The wolves all started to shiver in synchronization. I stepped back, to cover myself more into the darkness. Full grown men suddenly took the places of the wolves. Naked men.

A familiar voice echoed threw the trees. "Maybe I should tell her."

"You cant. Not yet. She'll run if she finds out." Uncle Sam's was the most obvious, because it was the most shocking.

"I know what Claire is like." Quil's voice was pained and it was catching at the edges. "She'll hate us all if she finds out herself"

"Quil. I said no." Sam authority rang in my ears.

I stepped forward to comfort Quil. I needed to help my best friend. My foot crunched on the floor and all their heads turned to me.

"What's going on?" The words I spoke floated around me like a big fluffy cloud.

"She cant know." Sam repeated.

"Know what?" All their faces turned into a sneer, even Quil's.

"You cant know Claire." Quil repeated, laughing. It wasn't Quil's usual bubbly laugh. It was a hard, disgusting laugh.

"What? I don't understand." I stuttered, as my hands sweated.

"You cant understand Claire. You never will know." Quil growled.

"Grab her." Uncle Sam instructed, with more venom then I had ever heard him use.

"Uncle Sam!" I screamed, as Jacob and Embry grabbed my arms. "No. No… let me go. It's me. It's Claire."

"We know." Jacob smiled.

"You know what you have to do Quil." Sam gave him a stern nod.

Quil stepped forward, with hatred written all over his face. His beautiful smile was replaced with a ugly sneer.

"Quil. Please." I begged. "I love you. I love all of you please don't do this."

His hand slapped me across the face. I felt it before, it touched my skin. It burnt. Not like the nice, warm Quil, that was like my sun. This burnt like fire, like boiling water had been poured over my face.

My sobs shook my body, as I looked to the man that used to kiss my boo boo's better and scare the scary monsters out from under my bed, and I felt broken.

"Q-Quil? W-what h-happened to y-you?" I cried.

"You cant know." He repeated. "Take her to the lower cliffs."

"W-what? N-no. Please."

My begs and pleads were useless. My words meant nothing.

I stood at the top of the cliff. The waves crashed upon the rocks, dangerously. Quil harshly pushed me.

I was on Quil's lap on the first beach. He lovely laugh tickled my ears.

"Promise me Claire Bear. Promise me you will never go cliff diving without me." He hung out his little finger. I nodded my head vigorously grasping my little finger around his. I giggled at the size of his compared to mine.

"Okay Quil." I bit the side of my cheek. "But cant I go on the smaller ones. I'm allowed on those ones. Aren't I Quil?" I asked hopefully.

"No Claire Bear. There far to dangerous. You'll get hurt."

I pouted. "But Qu-il."

"There worse then the bigger ones Claire Bear. I might loose you." He frowned and squinted his eyes at the sun. "Then what would I do without you? Never go cliff diving without me okay? And never go cliff diving off that cliff" He pointed to the smaller cliffs that was covered by a backdrop of forest.

I was falling… I was dying.

"Sweetie. Claire?" Someone's soft voice hummed, and they gently touched my forehead. "Claire? Wake up."

The door squeaked and a lower voice was heard.

"Claire? What's happened?" Quil's voice burnt the edges of my heart.

"She's burning up. She kept screaming. Woke the whole of La Push up I imagine." I could define the soft voice as Emily's now.

"I could feel she was in pain." Quil admitted.

"I know." Emily simply responded.

My eyes flew open. I could tell that it was late in the evening. The curtains were drawn and my room was light by lamp light. I gingerly sat up.

"Sweetie how are you feeling?" Emily's concern made her voice high pitch.

I hugged her tight, glad to have her instead of the horrible creatures.

"They're gonna kill me." I pointed at Quil. I felt my cheek that was still burning. "You… you slapped me."

"Claire. You had a bad dream." Quil explained.

"You all don't want me to know. You pushed me off the cliff at First Beach, at the edges of the trees. The one you told me never to go cliff diving off. You want me to know, but… but they don't. " I accused.

"Know what?" Emily asked, touching my forehead.

"I don't know." I whined.

"Claire. Hunnie. It was a dream. It's not real." Quil laughed.

"But… but." I shook my head. "You was demented. You hated me."

"I could never hate you." He rubbed my arm. "It was a dream."

I frowned. "You were naked." I blurted, and blushed.

"How you feeling?" Emily asked, changing the subject and touching my cheeks.

"Good actually."

"Weird. Your temperatures gone down." She touched my forehead again. "Maybe, you should eat."

I shook my head, and cleared my throat. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days. Doctor Cullen said that was normal for the… err. Flu." Quil spoke, and ran his hands through his head.

"What time is it?"

"About four in the afternoon." Emily hummed, passing me a drink of water.

I drank it all in one. I was actually surprised how thirsty I actually was. I even did a little belch. Quil laughed and I blushed.

"Crap." Remembering the audition for the autumn play. "Crap crap."

"What's wrong?" Quil's expression had turned from slightly amused to highly concerned. Like he could feel the change.

"The audition." I explained, throwing myself out of bed. "If… if I can just catch Mr. Kaolin and explain. Maybe he will let me audition."

I started stripping off from all my clothes, placing the new set that were neatly placed on my dresser. I was stood in my bra, searching for my purple shirt. I placed my hands on my waist and screamed.

"I cant find it!" I exclaimed, going back in the closet.

No one responded.

"For god's cheesy feet's sake." I kicked a random sneaker that was lay lazily on the floor. "Your not helping!" I shouted at it.

"I'll go… err… wait in the thingy." Quil stuttered.

"What?"

"He's gone to wait in the car." Emily sighed, handing me the purple shirt.

"You're a life saver." I shrugged into the new, crisp shirt. "Where was it?"

"Still in the mall bag." Emily smiled, and stroked my hair. "Your mom would be so proud of you."

"You talk about her like she's dead." I laughed.

Emily grimaced. "Sorry."

I kissed the side of her face, where the three red scars grazed her tanned cheek. "Love you Auntie Em."

I grabbed the little side bag that rested on the floor. Almost tripping over my own feet, I ran.

"Good Luck Claire." Emily called after me.

When I got to the car, Seth, Quil, Jared and Embry had all squeezed themselves into the car. I rolled my eyes and threw my self into the drivers seat.

"What are you all doing in my car?" I asked, turning the key in the ignition.

"To persuade." Seth explained, while the others hit their hands.

I stayed stationary. "What? No. I want to ask him nicely if I can audition, if he hasn't cast the part. Not beat him to a pulp." I looked at all the boys and rolled my eyes. "I can fight my own battles. I don't need you guys."

"Just get going."

"Yeah squirt." Jared laughed. "We're not going anywhere."

I sighed. "Fine. Just, please… don't embarrass me."

"Would we?" Embry chuckled.

I didn't answer. I just swung out the drive and drove the fastest I had ever drove. It puzzled me why Quil was so quiet. He didn't even say a word to me or the boys. He gazed out the window then occasionally at me.

We pulled on to the reservations small school car lot. I jumped out of the car, not even shutting the door behind me. The boys weren't too far behind me, Quil made sure the car was all locked up while the rest of us ran to the auditorium. I was out of breath and panting heavily, while holding my stitch that was branding the side of my waist.

"You need to get fit Claire." Seth jogged past me.

"You saying I'm fat?" I accused.

He put his hands up. "I didn't say that. But no your not fat."

"Far from it." Muttered Quil.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks guys."

Then I saw Mr. Kaolin strolling forward, looking disappointed. His grey comb over, made his old patchy suit stand out. Yeah he looked like a hobo, but he was by far the best drama teacher I had ever had.

I ran towards him, huffing and puffing.

"Mister… Kaolin." I panted. "Wait."

"Miss Young. Where were you in the auditions? You promised me you would try out." His English accent hummed. His head crumbled, and his face looked exhausted.

"What parts have you cast?"

"The spirit warriors." The boys heads snapped up. Mr. Kaolin wiped his brow and sighed. "I haven't cast the third wife."

I sighed in relief. "Do you think I could audition for the part?"

Mr. Kaolin's eyes focused on my face. He shook his head and laughed. "And just when I thought all hope was lost."

"Is that a yes?" Seth cracked his knuckles.

"Excuse me." I said to Mister Kaolin. I turned to the boys, leading them away from Mr. Kaolin by their elbows. "Look." I whispered. "Stop it. Wait here or go in the car." They all gave me the "Yeah right" look. "Please. Don't mess this up like you did that dance recital."

They all lowered their heads. "Okay." and "Sorry." was muttered.

I turned back to Mr. Kaolin. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Lets go in the auditorium and do this audition." Mr. Kaolin smiled. He turned around and trotted to the auditorium. I followed obediently.

"Why wasn't you in school?" Kaolin asked.

"I had the flu." I admitted.

"Oh."

"But I'm fine now." I laughed nervously.

Kaolin smiled at me. "Nothing a little rest cant fix huh?"

"Absolutely." I nodded. "I've slept for two days straight. I nearly freaked when I thought I missed the auditions."

"Your very keen." Kaolin observed. He looked at me and laughed. "Oh not to worry. Keen is good in showbiz. The passion you show for the arts is actually quite refreshing." He placed his key in the lock and turned it until it clicked. "I hate this door." He pushed the double doors open, letting me walk in first.

The stage stood there with the lights on. The sets were half painted and the little boats on the background was just black outlines.

Kaolin passed me my costume.

"If you go change. I will just set the stage ready." He smiled.

He bustled about moving stuff, twiddling lights and testing his pen.

I sucked in breath and lots of courage. I shuffled to the changing rooms, dressing briskly, checking myself in the mirror a number of times. I closed my eyes and tried to boost my ego. Egging myself on isn't that easy.

"I can do this." I said out loud, to my reflection. I nodded and made my way to the stage.

"Okay Claire." Kaolin called. "Your scripts on the chair." I turned and found the script. "Which ever page and any line."

I nodded, scanning threw the book. Until I spotted the lines I knew half by heart.

"When your ready Miss Young."

I checked the lines, making sure I had all the words I knew were right. Putting the script back on the chair, I put my self in the correct place on the stage. I closed my eyes and began.

"He whispered he loved me in the wind. He hummed it before we fell asleep under the stars. I believed the night shielded his soul and brightened his eyes. I dreamt of only his touch when he kissed my lips, or when he held my hand. I knew the secret he was not so easy of sharing. He guarded the reservation and my heart went with him as he ran. I prayed the spirits would protect him because…" I looked around and saw Quil's deep hazel brown eyes intent upon me. "Because I couldn't bare my life to be without his. I would be quite content on loving him forever, and I couldn't even imagine loving anyone else." I put my head down, and I heard loud clapping.

My head snapped up to find everyone I knew standing. I put my hand up to hide my face from their eyes. Their wolf whistles echoed and bounced off the walls like there was a whole audience.

"Well Miss Young." Kaolin called over the ruckus. "I think we have a third wife."

"Really?" I squealed.

He nodded. "Congratulations." He beamed.

I actually started to scream. Everyone surrounded me. Patting me on the back.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked, after being passed around for wolf hugs.

They all shrugged their shoulders giving innocent looks.

"Yeah right. 'cause you lot are totally innocent." I caught Quil's eye. "Did you follow me here?"

They all nodded.

"I don't get it." I called over the raised voices in my small car. We were on our way home.

"Don't get what?" Seth was stuffing his face with god knows what.

"The story."

"Why?" Quil spoke now.

"Because in the script, Taha Aki says that the feelings that he feels for the third wife is stronger then love. How is that even possible? I love the play don't get me wrong, but this imprinting thing is a load of baloney."

Quil was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What? It just seems over the top. I don't know anyone that feels like that for anyone. Anyone can say 'I love you', but this whole earth moves crap." I shook my head. "Soppy stuff."

The button that Quil was pressing to change the station, popped off. Seth choked on whatever he was eating. Jared's and Jacob's question stopped dead.

"What? Did I say something?" I looked innocently at everyone.

Quil closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Nope."

"Okaaaaaay." I frowned.

The whole car was silent for at least five minutes, before I just had to say something. This was getting beyond stupid.

"Cut the crap." I shouted, making everyone jump. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what your going on about." Quil stuck his chin out stubbornly.

I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"You know exactly what I'm going on about Ateara." I spat, glaring at the road. "You all know." I accused. " And you might not want me knowing. You might even push me off a cliff, but I don't care. I need to know. Its killing me. I hate secrets."

Quil shook his head. "I'm not keeping anything from you."

"And you're a liar." I shouted. "You all are lying. I don't know what about, but… but I will find out."

"Oh really? How?"

"I have a secret plan. But I give you my pinky promise; I will find out what's going on. One way or another."

"There's nothing to going on for you to find out." Quil sighed.

"Don't talk to me Ateara. If your just gonna lie to me, don't bother." I sighed. "Stage one, find out what the hell in Seth's crusty underwear is going on with everyone!"

**A/N: Read and Review. I love your reviews almost as much as chocolate chip cookies. I lie. I love the reviews way, way more.**

**Peace out.**

**Much love, **

**Lucy.**

**(Just incase your wondering; no, I do not own twilight or the characters, except for the drama teacher and of course Hannah. If I invented Twilight, I would be writing another book. Not doing a fan fiction ha-ha.)**


	6. So It's real?

Don't you just hate it when your with your family having dinner for your birthday, when a stupid fake blonde starts coming on to your best friend? Yeah well, story of my life.

She batted her long lashes, and leant over the table to try boost her flat chest. I mean what was the point? No amount of squeezing her arms together could boost what she had. I mean the boys didn't even notice. Quil, to my surprise, didn't either.

"What can I get you guys?" She purred.

I rolled my eyes, and gazed at my menu, hoping something would catch my eye.

"I'm spoiled for choice" Emily flustered.

"Get what you want sweetie." Sam answered.

"Does that apply to all of us?" Paul snickered.

"Pay for yourself." Sam said threw gritted teeth.

Quil poked me in the ribs. "Why don't you order first birthday girl?"

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "Okay, lets just cut the crap." Everyone's eyes were full of amusement, even Nessie giggled. "I'll order for everyone. Okay?" Everyone nodded and I looked at the menu again, before slamming it on the table. "Just bring us everything edible on this menu." I swiped my hand across the table.

"Are you being serious?" The waiter laughed.

"Yep. With extra fries." I smiled sarcastically at her.

"Err. Okay." She shook her head a little and tottered off into the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes at her back. "Flat chested Barbie doll." I muttered.

Nessie, who was sat next to me, giggled. "Were you jealous?"

"No." Okay, maybe I was, but I was not going to admit that to anyone. Not even a half vampire, half human girl. "It makes me pissed, that she tries and shows her boobs, just before we're gonna eat."

Nessie raised one eyebrow. "Well I would be jealous too."

"I'm not jealous!" I fumed.

She held up her tiny, delicate hands. "Okay. Sorry."

I looked at her and smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I've just been in a horrible mood all day." It was true. My mom, who usually came down every birthday, didn't even bother coming down. And to top it all off, She hadn't even wished me a happy birthday. She sent Emily a text on her cell saying:

**Hey Em. Hope your doing okay. I'm caught up at work so I wont be there for Claire's birthday. Sorry. Send her my love. **

**- Bekka**

I bit the inside of my cheek, and folded my arms.

She hadn't even sent me a birthday card. Uncle Sam and Auntie Em had given me at least five presents. Firstly: was the announcement that they were going to have a child. Secondly: A hundred dollars, which I insisted they had back. Thirdly: A new cell. Fourthly: The whole set of Shakespeare's plays. And fifthly: A new bed!

Quil got me a cute little bracelet, with his chocolate brown wolf shaped out of wood as a charm. It was strange that each one of the girls had one, even Hannah. Well she was a part of the family now. She totally hooked up with Embry. I guess Quil didn't want me feeling left out. Which was nice, but highly unnecessary. No amount of cute jewellery, could not make me feel not left out. It was unavoidable. They all found love, while I watched them.

I sighed in my hand, and stirred my coke with my straw.

Everyone was cuddling up to each other. I looked at Quil to find he was muttering to himself. Must be rehearsing for his really embarrassing speech. My eyes scanned the room, landing on a boy that was looking my way. He smiled and winked. I blushed, smirking and looked down, embarrassed.

The boy was sat with his parents. His parents were obviously pissed at him. He rolled his eyes at them and shrugged his shoulders. He widely smiled at me. He mouthed "Parents", then rolled his eyes again. I giggled, and everyone looked at me.

"Whats so funny?" Quil growled, eyeing the boy.

I shrugged my shoulders. "A joke Nessie told me a while back." I lied, smoothly.

"I did?" She asked, then receiving a kick under the table from me, she smiled at Jacob and nodded. "Oh yeah. It was really funny."

I shook my head a little, smiling at myself.

Nessie was a terrible liar. She was too good and pure, which was weird taking into account how much time she spends with Jacob. Even the littlest lies, she blushes.

"Could've given some warning." She muttered, then looking at everyone she added loudly. "Because I err… don't remember that joke very good."

It was slightly amusing, how the boy decided to stare at me. There was plenty of beautiful girls on the table. I was not beautiful, but my personality made up for it.

"I'm gonna punch him in the face in a minute." Quil threatened. He looked directly at the boy and scowled.

I raised my eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Quil gulped and the rest of the pack stared at him.

I snickered. "Its my birthday. I don't want anyone punching anyone in the face. He's not doing any harm." I looked at Quil's face and laughed. "It's not his fault that he is dazzled by my beauty." I joked. "Yeah right. He's probably looking at Nessie."

Jacob growled this time, crunching his knuckles. Nessie touched his hand, probably flashing a view pictures. He instantly relaxed.

"Are you trying to piss everyone off today?" Paul the jack ass, snorted.

I scowled at him, sticking up my middle finger. He gripped his heart and pretended to be injured. I snorted at this.

"Real dramatic."

"That means a lot coming from you." Paul threw back.

Rachel elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop harassing the birthday girl. Its her special day." She smiled sweetly at me.

Quil was still muttering to himself. And Embry and Hannah were playing tonsil tennis. I grabbed out a ice cube from my cola, and flung it at them. They broke apart, glaring at me.

I smiled widely. "You should've seen your faces."

"That's not funny Claire." Hannah crossed her arms.

"Well sooorrrryyy. I don't really want throw up, before I have even ate anything."

Hannah scowled, and Embry looked at Quil, who was still mumbling to himself.

"You all suck." I declared, standing up from the table.

That caught Quil's attention. "Where you going?"

"To pee." I put my hand over my mouth. "I mean powder my… err. Butt?"

"It's nose Claire." Emily corrected.

"Ohhhh. Yeah. Excuse me." I breathed in and shuffled past seventeen chairs. I started to walk to the lavatory.

"Ooo. Excuse me." I Hannah's voice mumble from the table. "Claire." She called after me. "Wait up."

She was soon walking by my side, swinging her arms as if it was an actual normal thing to do in a four star restaurant.

"You seem pissed." She whispered.

"Well I am." I pushed the lavatory door open, with a bit more force then intentionally needed. I stomped in the bathroom and glared in the mirror. "I'm sick of watching everyone in love. Its completely stupid. The way they all are together… you included. Its like you know in the story about the imprinting thing." She nodded. "Well its like that. Totally unreal."

"Well I think it is totally real. At least its real for me and Em." She used her dreamers voice.

I snorted. "There's nothing more then love."

"Is too." Hannah pouted and went off into the cubicle.

I sighed, and started re-doing my makeup in the mirror for something to do. Hannah came out and started lathering up her hands with murky pink soap.

"Don't you think Embry's a bit possessive over you?" I asked as, I redid my mascara.

"No. He has this hold on me. Ever since I met him." She sighed and buffed up her hair. "I was instantly attracted. If you know what I mean."

"Nope. I don't think I ever will." I answered, putting everything back into my little side bag.

She smiled slightly. "I think you will Claire." She nudged my shoulder with hers. "In fact, I know you will."

"You know nothing." I smirked.

"Yeah?" She grinned wickedly.

"Yeah."

"Well. I know for a fact, we are soo gonna start a food fight."

I pretended to gasp in surprise. "All hale Hannah the all knowing."

She giggled and tugged my arm out of the girls bathroom.

"You know." She giggled, just before we was at our table. "I think that the imprinting thing is true."

I froze. Hannah tottered back over to the table, kissing Embry on the cheek. I looked around the table and actually realised what Hannah had just said.

It couldn't be true could it. The Quileutte's tales were most of the time a load of crap. The only thing I know that was true from all the old tales, was about the wolves. And I only knew that because I hanged about with a bunch of them.

The imprint tale, mainly surrounded the third wife story. The chief married two wives, then his third wife was the one. He was instantly attracted. Like the floor had just disappeared, and the only thing that held him there anymore was this third wife.

In the play, the chief had to stare at me like he was in love, but deeper.

I looked to the table again, and just like the play, there were all gooey gooey. There was only Quil that was sat twiddling his fingers.

I decided to join the table again. Everyone had noticed I was stood there staring at them. I shook my head, and squeezed myself into gaps that just weren't there.

I sat down, to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"We was waiting for the birthday girl to start the meal." Emily explained.

"Oh." I looked around to see all the wolves, begging me with their eyes. "Well don't wait for me."

That boys grabbed more then any average person could eat, and ate it in one. I put my head on the table.

"This is so embarrassing." I muttered. Everyone stopped moving, even eating and looked at me. I sat back up straight and began again. "Means as we are in a four star restaurant."

"The hell don't look like it though." Seth scoffed.

"Yeah. I agree man. Not even a hot waitress." Collin muttered.

"Can we just eat like normal people?" I finished, poking my fingers into my temple.

"If you haven't noticed… We're not normal." Jacob laughed.

Everyone laughed too.

"Yeah." I began again. "Well. 'Cause its my birthday, can we just pretend?" I got some raised eyebrows, and fidgeting in the chairs. "Please?"

Quil looked at me and frowned.

"What?"

"Are you ashamed of who we are?" He asked, with a note of annoyance.

"No." I shook my head. "Of course not."

"Well it sounds like you are."

"Well. I'm not okay. I love you all, but you know I don't want to be embarrassed by grown men every single time we go out anywhere." I shot back.

"It's who we are."

"I know that." I narrowed my eyes.

"Obviously you don't." He spat back.

I stood up, throwing my napkin in Quil's face.

"Fine." I looked down at everyone. "Stuff your face. I don't wanna spend my birthday with a load of… of imprinted jerks." I stormed off from everyone, and went straight outside.

The bitterness of the night tickled my arms, and stung my eyes. Although they could have been stinging before I got outside.

"URGH!" I screamed, kicking a stone. I started walking down the high street in Port Angeles.

It was unlike Quil to start an argument with me, especially on my birthday. Did I say once that I was ashamed of my family? I said I was embarrassed. Even if I really wanted to; I could never be ashamed of them.

I wrapped my arms around my body, hugging myself for some comfort. What I really wanted right now, was someone to tell me they loved me and it was okay. Yeah like that was gonna happen now. I probably lost them all, because of Quil over reacting.

Typical Quil. This was like the time I borrowed Hannah's skirt. It was a short skirt and I was only prancing about in my bedroom and he got Uncle Sam to ground me, calling me out of control. Well he's out control.

The wind picked up and whacked my hair around making it stand up. My arms got little Goosebumps, and my teeth chattered.

"What do you think your gonna achieve by running out on everyone?" Quil's voice came behind me, making me wanna run into his arms.

"Go away Ateara!" I hissed, walking faster.

"I cant." I could hear him walk faster, so I also fastened my pace. I hoped to at least outrun him a tiny bit. No such luck.

"Look I just wanna be alone now." The tears raced down my cheeks.

"Uh-huh of course you do. You must be wounded." He said, sarcastically.

I froze in the middle of the street, and turned towards him. His face was angry, not totally mad, but angry enough to make me want to comfort him.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him.

"My problem? I'm not the one who has left all her family inside feeling hurt." He sneered, just like I imagined in my dream and I cringed away from it. "I don't have a problem."

"I don't have to answer to you." I spat, turning my body to the way I was attempting to go before.

"How did you find out?" He asked, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to look at his big, ugly, beautiful, handsome… god damn it.

"Find out what?" I unlatched his fingers from my shirt.

"Don't play dumb. This is serious."

"I seriously have no idea what you are going on about. Have you been taking steroids or something Quil?" I laughed.

He grabbed my shoulders again, shaking me. "This is serious. Who told you about the imprint thing?"

"Ohhhh." I said, nodding. "_Thee_ imprint thing."

He nodded, and took away his hands from my shoulders.

"Figured it out I guess." I shrugged. "Not just a pretty face."

"You guess? So, no one helped you?" He persisted, smiling a little.

"Well Hannah said, it was like imprinting; the way she felt. Then it just clicked. It was true."

"Oh."

I ground my teeth together. "And everyone in that room has been lying to me." I added.

Another cold gust, blew and I shivered a bit more.

Quil's arms wrapped a dozen times around my body, holding me close.

"So who do you think has imprinted?" He asked, conversationally.

"Everyone." I answered, snuggling closer to his one oh eight temperature.

"No everyone." He informed me. "Everyone expect Seth, Collin and Brady."

I frowned in confusion and pulled back from his arms to look up at his beautiful face.

"You imprinted?" I snapped.

He nodded meekly.

"You imprinted and you didn't tell me?" I added.

"Its not like that. I couldn't." He shook his head. "Sam ordered."

"You do realise you've been just stringing me along this whole time?" The anger tickled my throat and made my hair on my skin stand on attention.

"No. What?"

I put my hand up to stop him talking. "I forgive you Quil." I lowered my head to look at my feet. "I know you cant help imprinting. You could of given me a heads up." I shrugged my shoulders. "But what can you do huh?"

"Claire…" He started.

"Quil seriously. I'm fine. I can move on now." I kissed him on the cheek., and whispered. "I still love you, but that's my problem."

**Quil's POV**

She walked away from me, her hair floated in the wind, throwing it around.

"Where you going?" I called after her.

"Back inside." She turned around, to look at me. "I need to apologise to my family. I was stupid."

Her face was grim, and I could feel her pain rip inside me.

"Okay."

She turned back around, and started walking slowly with her arms wrapped around herself, like she was embracing herself.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?" I could hear the tears roll down her face, and stain her cheeks.

"Are we still best friends?" I asked.

I gave up on trying to persuade her that she was my imprint. She was convinced it was someone I didn't even know existed. I was exhausted by the fact she wouldn't even let me talk. Typical Claire.

"Always." She sniffed.

**Claire's POV**

I sat back at the table. The quiet talk had stopped immediately. And they all looked my direction.

"I'm sorry." I said, clearly. "I didn't realise everyone had imprinted."

Seth coughed.

"Apart from Seth, Collin and Brady."

"We're sorry that you found out like that." Emily replied.

"I knew should of known that you would all have got someone. I shouldn't have ran after anyone that I knew was already promised to someone else." I shrugged my shoulders. "No biggy."

"You didn't know." Sam said, probably trying to help.

"I wished I would have known though. Then I wouldn't hurt Quil or his imprint." I whined.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"I don't want to do that to anyone. So…" I breathed heavily as I knew the words would actually have to leave my mouth.

"So what exactly?" Emily snapped, narrowing her eyes at Quil.

"I'm gonna go live with my mom. In Boston." I finished.

Everyone gasped.

"Way to drop a bomb shell." Paul muttered.

Quil started shaking. "You cant go."

"I have to. Like I said its my problem." I defended.

"I wont let you leave."

"You haven't got a choice Quil. I'm going to Boston."


	7. I'm leaving, but I'm already back

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Well I didn't think it was all gonna be banners and farewell Claire's. Not once did I ever think that they would actually want me to leave. There wasn't a different option. I had to leave, and I had to leave as soon as possible.

But none the less, I killed the mood. Everyone was sat mumbling to each other, while Quil and Emily stared at my face.

"You cant want this." Quil's voice was high pitched, and on the edge.

"How d'you know this isn't what I want?" I defended. "I have been thinking about it for a while."

"And you didn't think of talking to me?" Quil's face crumpled, and his voice broke.

I shook my head. "I did. I wanted… I wanted to tell you. But I knew you would react like this."

"I'm not reacting like anything." Quil's whisper was harsh.

I shook my head again.

Maybe it was bad how everyone now hated me.

The ride back home was silent. Not the silence that you knew you didn't have to fill. This was the silence that you was frightened of saying something wrong, but worried if you didn't say anything at all.

Emily kept looking at Sam's face. She was probably waiting for the his reaction, since we left the restaurant; his face was in a steel mask.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just cant be here when Quil…" I winced, at the thought of someone kissing him. "When my heart is broken."

"You don't have to travel all the way across the country to have a broken heart." Sam growled.

I gasped in shock. It was the first time he spoke and he spoke with such venom that it scared me.

"I cant stay here." The tears rushed down my cheeks again.

"This is your home. La Push is your home." He shook his head a little. "You have no idea how hurt Quil is."

"How could he be hurt?" I snapped. "He's got everything he could want. A undying love."

Sam sighed heavily. "Its not what you think Claire. You have to work it out for your self."

"Work out what?"

He shook his head. "You'll know. When you work it out."

"I-I don't understand. Is this about finding out who Quil's imprint is? Because I don't want anything to do with it. Its not my place to be involved." I protested, scrubbing the tears off my face with my hand. "He is happy now. I don't wanna mess that up."

"Your so stubborn."

I frowned a little, and noticed we was parked on the drive way. I got out, chattering my teeth against the freezing wind.

"You've always been so smart." Sam rubbed my arm. "So do Quil one last favour, before you leave. Just work it out."

"But what if…" His finger came down on my lips, and I mumbled the rest of the sentence. I couldn't even make sense of it, never mind him.

He shook his head and chuckled under his breathe. "You." He said the word clearly and precisely. "Only _you_ can figure this out."

He took his finger away from my mouth, and nodded once before following Emily into the tiny, picturesque house .

Work this out? How on earth is that possible? Its like telling a blind man to look at a person and describing their features. Not only is it stupid and highly unnecessary; it was just plain impossible.

I went to bed with a heavy heart. I lay on top of the covers, tossing and turning. My eyes burnt into the ceiling.

_Who_ was Quil's imprint? Was she prettier then me? That was a really stupid question. Of course she would be.

The words said flew around my mind. "Only _you_ can figure this out." It repeated itself.

"Urgh!" I kicked my legs on the bed, mumbling in the pillows.

Quil was always honest with me. Always told me what was up. That's what best friends do right? Tell each other secrets. A sudden memory flooded my head and filled my ears:

The beach was warm, which was weird. It was never warm, even in July. That's probably why I remembered this day so clearly. It was the fourth of July. Independence day. Even though it was warm, it was La Push, so the wind still blew. It threw the hair around my face.

"One day." Quil said, holding my hand lightly, throwing me over his shoulder. "You will be a princess."

"I am a princess." I giggled, yanking his hair.

He sighed heavily. "You're my princess."

"Quil?"

"Yeah Claire Bear?" He answered, trotting up the beach.

"Are we going to get married? Like Auntie Emily and Uncle Sam." I asked, remembering the beautiful swishy dress that Auntie Emily wore. She looked like a princess. The three scars that ran down her face, were hardly visible.

Quil froze for a second, then chuckled. "One day Claire Bear. When your all grown."

"Promise?" I stuck out my little finger. Our trade mark, secret handshake. When we pinky promised, we couldn't break it. Ever.

"I promise Claire." His one little finger engulfed mine.

"Okay Quil." I felt suddenly excited. I noticed a small ice cream shop that was on the top of the hill. "Ooo… Ice cream." I licked my lips.

Quil chuckled. "Lets get some Ice cream."

I bounced on his shoulders, as he hummed and bounced up towards the ice cream shop. Both our stomachs rumbling, we licked our lips and ordered double scoops.

I opened my eyes. The morning light was trickling threw the window, stinging my eyes. I scrubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up.

He promised me… that'd we'd… No. He was probably just saying it to comfort a six year old girl. Quil never broke promises. Ever. Maybe it was a sign. A sign for what though, I wasn't sure.

"Me and Quil are destined to be together? Yeah right." I snorted. "Like that's even possible."

I thought deeply of the me and Quil being together, and sighed. It was what I wanted, but it was just impossible.

The shower calmed my stupid, intriguing thoughts and washed them away. The thoughts of Quil holding my body close and kissing my skin, leaving trails of fire popped into my mind in annoyingly fast intervals.

I swore loudly as I caught the new razor on my thigh. It drew blood and I swore again. I ran the cold water on my skin, attempting to wash away the cut. Little did I know it made it worse. I resigned with a sigh and just shaved the rest of my legs.

I turned the water off, grabbing a piece of tissue and pressing it on the wound.

"Son of a-" I bit my lip, to resist finishing the sentence.

The cabinet on the wall above the sink, bared thousands of medicines and essentials like: Uncle Sam's razor, Auntie Emily's face cream, Her moustache bleaching cream (I was sworn to secrecy, when I found out what the tube was), Tooth paste, Tooth brushes, teeth whitener, and at last, band aids.

I ripped off the paper, that protected the band aid from sticking to every object or person, with my teeth. Removing the tissue, I quickly placed the band aid on the wound patting it down. I sighed, and wrapped the fluffy towel around my naked body.

I was thinking of Quil too much. So much that I cut my self. Well done Miss. Obvious. I just needed to stop. I pondered about how exactly to do that as I did my hair and dressed. I needed to jog it out. I put on sweat pants and an Adidas jacket. My I-Pod rested on the dresser, with the earphones dangling down across the drawers. I pondered whether to take them or just run with a quiet mind. I decided to take them. My thoughts weren't safe, but that wasn't saying a lot.

I wrote Sam and Emily a note and left it on the table:

Gone jogging. Need to figure some things out.

I reread the note and stroked a line threw it and started again.

Gone jogging. Need to figure some things out.

Gone jogging. I wont be long. Be down First Beach if anyone needs me, 'cause I don't have my cell. It's charging!

Love you.

Claire.

I read it back and it sounded okay. I didn't sound like a lunatic which was good. Was it too formal though? I read it again. Oh well.

I snatched a blueberry muffin off the basket, nibbling around the edges. Spotting Sam's old shoulder bag I wondered whether to borrow it. I decided against it. I took a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Looking around the room before I left the house, to check I had everything. I nodded once and left the house into the chilly morning.

I bumped into Seth on the doorstep. He smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Why are you up so early Claire?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Going jogging." I inclined towards what I was wearing. "You?"

He ran his hand through his short cropped hair. "I was hoping to speak to Sam to be honest."

"Well he's still in bed." I admitted. "Anything I can help you with?"

He shook his head and chuckled a little. "No its fine. Not really that important." He went to turn away, then turned back. "Have you spoken to Quil?"

I shook my head, sadly. "No. I haven't seen him since we left the restaurant. You?"

"Only in here." He pointed to his head and chuckled. "You should talk to him."

I nodded. "Thanks Seth. Do you-"

He shook his head, like I had finished my sentence. "I will drop by later. When Sam's awake. You know what he is like when he has been woken up."

I giggled and nodded. "Well, See ya."

He turned back around, saluting me. "See ya Claire." He trotted off.

_Weird. _I thought.

Seth never actually comes this early. Maybe something was wrong with Quil. I shook my head and place the earphones in each ear.

I enjoyed warming up and stretching, maybe I was weird like that. Setting off in a slow jog to warm up my muscles, I turned up my music.

"_No sir. Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn to take a seat. We're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? Can't decide. You have made it harder just to go on. And why, all the possibilities. Well I was wrong." _I sang, as I jogged.

Jared was suddenly running along side me. I took out my one ear phone and he smiled lopsided at me.

"What?" I snapped.

He put his hands up in defence. "Just wondering if you have spoken to Quil?"

"No. I haven't. Why? Have you?" I was getting totally annoyed. Half the pack was probably hiding in a bush somewhere.

He grinned. "No. Not in the flesh."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Let me guess, you heard him in here?" I pointed to his head and he laughed.

"No actually. I spoke to him on the phone." He lowered his voice. "He seems really beat up about you moving."

"Well he has his imprint. He should be happy enough." I snapped. Jared bit his lip and pretended to look at his cell.

"Well… I gotta go Claire. Kim will fry my-" He stopped and smiled. "She will kill me. Anyways." He rocked back on his heels. "Nice speaking to you Claire."

I nodded and went to jog again.

"Oh Claire." Jared called after me. I turned around. "You should really talk to Quil." He saluted me and trotted off.

I gritted my teeth together and shoved my ear phones back in my ears. The pack was brilliant. It was like having a big family, but they were so annoying. I jogged a bit faster, pumping my legs. The sound of my feet on the floor combined with my favourite music made a beautiful sound. I wasn't that far away from first beach, I could rest then. I kept jogging.

Embry came trotting beside me. I rolled my eyes and pumped my legs. He caught up without any trouble, placing his hand on my shoulder. I spun around.

"What?" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed. "You've really hurt Quil."

"Okay." I put my hands up. "Can whatever stupid plan is going on, stop?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean half the pack following me. I have come here to be ALONE." I said the word "alone" clearly, so hopefully he got the point.

"We all worried about him. And you." His eyes went soft.

"Huh-uh. Of course you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Why wouldn't we be? You and Quil have been friends since you was toddling about in diapers." He rubbed his chin. "You had a good thing going."

I nodded. "Well… things change. Circumstances develop."

He raised his eyebrow. "What circumstances?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dumb." I snapped.

"Okay Claire, but maybe you should just talk to Quil. When you can I mean." He looked defeated, like he had some objective he had to fulfil.

"Okay Embry. Can you call off the reunion now? I just wanna be alone for an hour."

He shook his head and sighed. "I cant call them off. Not in my job description."

"Well get uncle Jacob to." I pouted. "I just wanna be alone with my thoughts. I need to think about what I am going to say to Quil."

He nodded, sternly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

He smiled at me and trotted off.

I stood there for a moment, watching him leave. My thoughts were scrambled. Why did the pack want me to speak to him so much? It was just strange. The pack was a family, but only to the extent. You don't see Leah kissing Jacob's boo boos better. It was more like; you got a problem, we will help to fix it. Annoying at times. Actually, most of the times.

I slipped my earphone back in and jogged forward again. My footfalls made me anxious, so I kept looking over my shoulder expecting to see Quil. But there was nothing but large overgrown trees. I shook my head and jogged onto the soft, cool sand. I dropped into a nice walk, wrapping the head phones around my I pod and placing it in my pocket. My eyes scanned the beach, scrunching my eyes to see past the rock pools.

What was I doing? Quil wouldn't randomly just be sitting here waiting for… And my eyes spotted Quil. He was sat on a broken tree branch. The branch was dipping with his weight and his eyes were solid and hard.

I walked forwards towards him. Hands in fists ready to smack him right in his bulbous nose. His head lifted slightly, and his head bent closer to the floor. Now how should I approach this? Joking or deadly serious?

"Are you stalking me or something?" I laughed.

His head lifted and his eyes board into mine. I had to catch my breath from the intensity of his eyes and how pretty they looked when the light from the clouds shone on them.

"No." He said simply.

"Oh." I rocked back on my heels. "The pack told me you was pretty beat up 'bout me leaving."

"Yeah I was." His tone kinda shocked me. It was dead.

"Are you okay now? Do you wanna talk about it?" I touched his shoulder in a friendly gesture and he put his head against it.

"No and yes."

I laughed. "Cant have it both ways."

He now had my hand in his, fiddling with my fingers. His eyes focused were focused on my hands then his head lifted and he gazed at me again.

"I don't want it both ways." He sighed.

I bit my lip and tried to figure out the meaning. "What _do_ you want?"

"I cant tell you that." His mouth went into a smirk. "But I want to."

"Just tell me then." I whispered. "Please."

He shook his head. "I cant tell you. You have to figure it out."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Do you know how frustrating and confusing that is? I have been trying and trying to work it out."

"And what have you found out?" His voice sounded lazy.

"Nada. Zilch. Zero."

"I cant tell you." He seemed defensive now.

"I know. I know." I sat down next to him in defeat.

"But I can show you." His face was centimetres from mine. I gasped at the closeness. I could smell the woods, rain and his aftershave. I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't. Quil's mouth was seconds away from touching mine. I braced myself.

His lips connected with mine, and my mind went crazy. I held his hair and he pulled me closer to his steaming body. I sighed into his mouth and he growled in mine. He pulled me closer still. I opened my eyes to look at his face and he looked beautiful.

I pulled back. He grinned from ear to ear.

"What was that meant to show me?" I said, breathless.

"Now you can figure out the rest." He nodded to himself, obviously pleased.

"Oh kay."

"You have no idea how long I have…"

"What the hell you guys." Sam's yell echoed around the beach and I sank into Quil's side. Sam had seen and now he was mad. I was meant to leave, but the way Quil had kissed me I never want to leave.

**A/N: Read and Review. I did one of my reviewers requests and added a bit of romance in there. Any requests… bring them on.**


	8. Copping the field

**A/N: The songs that inspired this chapter, like your reviews are:**

**Britney Spears- I'm not a girl, not yet a women (Claire sung it in the car and it just proves that she don't think she's not fully grown yet)**

**Britney Spears- Overprotected (About Claire's overprotective wolf uncles)**

**Paramore- Decode (Mainly their album replayed over and over again)**

**Shakira- She wolf (Just made me smile)**

**All time low- Dear Maria, count me in (Mainly about Quil POV)**

**Phil Collins- Against all odds (How Quil feels)**

**More to come so keep reviewing.**

**Copping a feel- 8**

"Don't be afraid." Quil muttered under his breath.

"Aren't you?"

"No." He actually looked confident and happy. In this case, he shouldn't be.

"Claire. Home. Now." Sam ordered, his body was shaking and he was glaring at Quil. A saying came into mind; if only looks could kill.

I stood up to go home.

One thing I learnt with living with Uncle Sam; what he says goes. If he said jump I would say how high. The look he was giving Quil meant I had to leave and I had to leave now.

Quil's hand clamped around my wrist, pulling me back down to sit. I widened my eyes in shock, and tried to pry his fingers off me, before he got into more trouble.

"She can stay if she wants." Quil's chin came up, and he puffed out his chest.

In a usual situation, I probably would have laughed, but with Sam looking the way he was, I didn't dare to even snigger.

"I told her to go. So she goes." Sam growled.

I stood up again, but again Quil pulled me back down.

"She can stay if she wants." He said threw gritted teeth.

"Quil." Sam voice got low, like he was sending a warning out to Quil.

Looking at Sam, I squeezed Quil's arm. I squeezed it in encouragement. Encouragement to let me go! He puffed out his chest more, like I told him to carry on.

"You cant really tell her what to do anymore." Quil shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"She's not eighteen yet." Sam bit back. I hinted there was something hidden in his words. Something more then he was arguing with Quil about now.

"I don't care Sam." Quil protested. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Sam's eyes softened and he looked at me then back to Quil.

"I understand." Sam nodded, and Quil sighed in relief. "But only 'cause I understand, doesn't mean its right."

Quil nodded and sighed this time in a resigning voice. "I know."

"We need to speak with the elders. Then we can decide." Sam decided, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't understand." I mumbled.

Sam smiled, but it passed as more then a grimace. "Don't worry. You'll know soon enough."

"I'm confused. Know what?" I looked at Quil, and he shuffled away from me. I frowned at him and looked down to my hands.

"Come on." Sam inclined his head towards home. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay." I whispered, looking back at Quil.

His face was blank like a plain canvas. His emotion was unreadable. It was like someone had scrawled over a piece of paper and left it out in a rain storm.

"Well um…" I stuttered, fidgeting with my hair. "I guess I will see you later."

Quil looked down at my face, an emotion I had never seen before flickered across his face and he scooted back next to me.

"I had been waiting a very long time Claire. Don't make it any longer." He whispered. I felt his hot breath run across my cheek and the hair on my arms stood on attention.

"You know." I whispered back, after catching my breath. "That I have no idea what any of you are on about."

He chuckled. "I wish I could kiss you again."

The heat climbed in my cheeks and my hands were sweating. "You could." I laughed. "If you weren't scared Uncle Sam would rip of your head and make you into wolf meat."

I got up. Sam had already started walking. I took my chance with both hands. Turning around back to Quil, I found his face amused and it all tumbled out.

"Do you remember when it was that really hot day, when I was six?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pocket.

He nodded, taking my hand out of my pocket and putting it in his. "I remember."

I leaned in to his smell, and hovered just into his ear. "I'm holding you to that Pinky promise Ateara." I pecked his cheek, tearing away from his grip.

Quil's POV

I watched her hair swing in the wind. I got so close.

I made sure Claire was at least out of sight, before I started swearing.

"I'm such a jerk!" I yelled to the water

"Yeah you are." Embry snickered, coming out of the forest that surrounded the beach, jabbing my in the ribs. I whacked him around the head, and scowled at him.

"Real smooth Romeo." Jacob commented coming right behind Embry, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Thanks so much guys. So much for friends." I rolled my eyes, slumping back down on the broken branch. I placed my elbows on my knees and lent my chin on my hands.

"Are you stupid man?" Embry criticised, flicking me in the forehead.

"No. I just don't want to go against Sam." I defended, frowning. "I want Claire to figure this out."

"Well you gave her a pretty good clue." Jacob snorted.

"Yeah." Embry chuckled. "You quite basically ate her face."

"Did not."

"Oh you so did." Embry laughed.

"Just shut up Embry."

"That's beside the point." Jacob warned. "You shouldn't have kissed her."

"Jake seriously man. She's no kid anymore." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, while Embry snorted.

"She has…" I coughed and with my hands signalled two lumps on my chest.

"Boobs?" Jacob laughed.

"You didn't cop a feel?" Embry blinked wildly.

"Maybe." I closed my eyes. "I couldn't help it."

"Whatever." Jacob snorted with Embry now. "I didn't grope Nessie when we first kissed."

"Were you tempted to?"

"Hell yeah." His eyes got serious now. "But can you imagine Edward if he found out?" I winced and he nodded. "Exactly."

Sam's howl spilt threw my ears. I looked at the others and they both looked at me.

"Its urgent." Jacob whispered, running towards the forest.

Me and Embry followed.

"If I was you." Embry warned. "Don't think about it."

I was trying I seriously was, but men were men. I just think wolves are twice as worse, I mean our hormones are everywhere.

I peeled off my clothes, tying them to my leg. The shaken began and I tried to clear all my thoughts of copping a field. Didn't work very well. Whenever I tried to block the memory it came back stronger. My four paws hit the ground.

_Damn Quil. _Seth snickered. _What are they like double D?_

I growled. _Don't start kid. I'm not in the mood._

_You seemed like it earlier. _He commented.

I growled, pushing my legs faster to bit off his head.

_You two. Can it. _Sam's order slowed my legs.

_What's going on Sam? _I asked, following his trail.

A memory flashed in my head of a trail and a too sweet smell. It was by… by Sam's house and by Claire.

_You left her alone? _I panicked.

Sam sighed. _No Quil. She's with Hannah._

_Hannah? _Embry's voice chirped, flashing images I really didn't wanna see. _Are they safe where they are?_

_They have gone shopping. _Sam explained.

Both me and Embry relaxed, huffing out sighs of relief.

_Lets take this Vampire down. _Jared encouraged.

_We need to talk to the Cullen's first. _Jacob's images of the family ripping our heads off if we killed their visitors popped into my head.

Sam thought about and agreed. _Could you talk to them Jacob?_

Jacob nodded and bolted off in the opposite direction. Different thought flooded my head, but mine only held one. Claire.

_What exactly are they after?_

_The way it looks, _Sam answered. _Their after one of the imprints._

Claire's POV

Me and Hannah got shoved out of the house. Sam had shoved a load of crisp notes in my hand and told me to go. So we had found our self at Port Angeles. Hannah had dragged me into a prom dress shop and forced me to wear the stupidest of dresses.

"How come whenever I'm with you I wanna shoot myself." I asked, pulling up a meringue dress.

"Because I'm so much fun." She said sarcastically. She tapped on my dressing room door. "Whats taking you so long?"

"This frickin' dress." I rolled my eyes, pulling up the top bit to cover my breasts more. "I look like an over dressed Barbie."

"Come on." She whined.

I blew the fringe out of my eyes and opened the door easing the dress out the door. Hannah grabbed my hand trying to help as well. She tugged hard and we ended up in a pile on the floor.

"Real smooth." I laughed, pushing her up off me.

"I'm not the one in a humungous dress." She argued, helping me up.

"You picked it." I shot back.

She shrugged. "It looked pretty on the hanger."

"Maybe it should stay on the frickin' hanger." I mumbled under my breath.

We both looked in the mirror. Hannah was wearing a baby blue halter neck, the sequins detailed the edges. She looked beautiful.

"You wearing that for prom?" I asked, gawping at her.

"I don't think I want to go to prom." She laughed. "I'll go if you go."

"I obviously don't have a choice if your wearing that." I laughed.

We both looked at me and burst into hysterics. I looked like the tacky fairy we always stuck on top of our poor Christmas tree.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"No way. We gotta get you a dress."

"Aw." I whined.

We shoved ourselves back into our separate changing rooms and I tore off the dress, giving it a disgusting look.

"Oh. Em. Gee." Hannah hollered. "You have so gotta try on this."

"Hannah." I called back.

"Yeah Claire."

"I hate you." I scowled.

"Love you too babe." She laughed wickedly. She passed me the dress over the top of the wall.

It was pink. Wait… Hold up. Pink?

"Hannah. I think you passed me the wrong dress." I frowned at the dress.

"No that's the one."

"But its pink." I commented.

"I know."

I poked it, waiting to see if it would come to live. I took it from its hanger throwing it over my head. I didn't look down at myself, to scared that I would throw up.

Opening the changing room, peaking around the corner. Hannah spotted me and threw me out to face it.

"Oh. Em. Gee." Hannah eyes widened. "Claire. You look…"

"Horrible. Like a Flamingo?" I suggested.

She shook her head. "No babe. Look."

I looked into the mirror and actually gasped. My eyes were tricking me. The women who stood with the nice pink dress was really pretty. I looked behind me to see if someone was behind me, trying on the same dress.

"You're so getting that." Hannah gushed, stepping back to take a look. "You look so beautiful Claire."

"Stop with the flattery." I smiled.

"Seriously." She held my hand and grinned. Here comes another load of flattery. I rolled my eyes and she continued. "If I was Quil… I would be lucky if I had an imprint like you."

I frowned. "What?"

She bit her lip. "I thought… He would… I."

"I'm Quil's imprint?" My hand went up to my head, reflexively. "No."

"What?" She gripped on to my shoulder.

"Your lying." I wouldn't usually accuse anyone of lying, but this was just impossible. Hannah just wanted for me to join the love crowd.

She staggered back like I had punched her in the face. "I would never lie to you Claire. How can you even think that?"

I shook my head. "I… I'm sorry."

"I'm not lying to you. I overheard them talking." She took my shoulder again. "Its really true. I thought Quil told you."

"This is what I had to figure out." I said out loud.

She nodded.

So all the feelings are right? I have to be with Quil. He didn't even tell me. My best friend told me. What does that say about our imprint link? It meant it was weak, and at this moment it was dying and rotting.

I looked at the doorway and bolted for the air. My feet caught on the dress that hung past my toes. I grabbed the fabric pulling it up off my feet.

"She hasn't paid for that." I heard the women call.

"Here." Hannah replied, probably paying for her dress and mine.

I ran faster still, my eyes leaking down my cheeks. Sobs rattled threw my body. My tears had become a frequent enemy recently. I still ran, forward. People stared at me like I had lost my mind. Which was probably true.

A car pulled up beside me and Hannah's voice came out the car, and my eyes flickered to hers. "Get in the car."

"I need to see Quil." I sobbed, pushing my feet further.

She rolled my car closer to me, inching it on the footpath. "I'll take you to him. I promise."

I looked at her again and nodded. I swung in the car, fidgeting around.

"You should put on your seatbelt." Hannah gave me a weird look, like she also thought I was going nuts.

I shook my head, checking the headboard for the time. It was 2 o'clock. Where would Quil be now? Usually he would be at his apartment.

"Go to Quil's apartment." I ordered Hannah, at the turning. She swung right and parked up. The car hadn't even stopped and I jumped out, running at top speed.

The spare key, was under the nettle plant, where Quil had always hid it. I retrieved it, pricking the back of my hand on the stupid plant.

The apartment was still, when I opened the door.

"Quil!" I yelled into the apartment, running into each room.

Each room was silent, and in its messy state. No one was home.

I ran back out the house, racking my brain where else he might be. Maybe there was some kind of dumb meeting. He said earlier they had to talk to the elders.

I threw the key back into the bush, and sprinted to the car.

"Wasn't he in?" Hannah asked, restarting the lazy engine. It groaned in protest. She twisted the key, roughly and it burst to life.

"No."

"Where to?" She asked, reversing in the car.

"Sam's." I bit my nails, I could taste the nail varnish in my mouth. I choked and stuck out my tongue.

The ride was short, after I shouted at Hannah for going below the speed limit. Now we were way over and flying down the roads, dust flying behind us.

The house came into view and everyone's cars were on the drive way. That meant there was a meeting and everyone was there. Was it a really the right time? I thought about all the lies everyone had been keeping from me. Yep, now seemed like a perfect time.

I stormed forward, picking up the fabric of my skirt to stop the bottom getting dirty and ruined. I pushed the door open wide, everyone's eyes lifted on to my face then to my dress.

"Claire?" Emily asked, walking close to me. "Whats with the dress?"

"Sizing me up for my wedding dress aunty Em." I said, sarcastically, looking at Quil. I hoped he got the hint.

"Claire. We're kinda having a council meeting." Quil looked at me with confused eyes.

I shook my head and stepped closer. Quil stood up and grabbed my arm, leading me away. "No Quil." I snatched my arm back. "I know."

"Know? Know what?" Everyone's eyes were trained on my face.

"About you and me imprinting." I scowled at him and tears grazed my face. "You all lied to me." I pointed my finger at Quil, accusingly. "Especially you Ateara."

"Claire. We…" Sam started.

"You thought it was fine to hide who I was meant to be with? I would never dream of doing that to you and Emily. I would never keep it away from you. Ever. Same to the rest of you." I scowled at the rest of the pack, knowing they could of just told me. I knew for a fact they all knew

"You don't understand." Sam continued. "You was so young."

"Am I young now?" I yelled. "Tell me Sam… what have you achieved from this? Does it give you a buzz?"

"No… it wasn't like that. I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" I laughed. "From Quil? Because you let Embry and Hannah be together and she is the same age as me. You let Jacob and Nessie be together and Nessie is younger then me."

"Its different." He argued, running his hand threw his hair.

"You had no right to keep me in the dark." I said threw gritted teeth. "You've ruined everything."

I ran back out the door, into the forest. I heard my name being called behind me, but that just made me run faster. The branches tugged on the fabric of my dress tearing it apart. More tears ran down my face, and my dress got caught on another spiked tree branch. I tugged it hard and it shortened the dress down.

Running further, I fell. The floor was hard, and the leaves crunched. My wrist twisted and I was sure I had broken it. Picking myself off the ground, I held my wrist to my body.

There was a clearing of trees. It looked like a little meadow. The grass stood at knee length and wildflowers spread in a variety of colours. I crumbled onto the grass, weeping heavily. I wasn't sure if I was crying, because I broke my wrist or crying because of everything else that had happened that night.

"Why so sad child?" A sing song voice startled me. I stood up wiping the tears fiercely. My eyes scanned the land.

"Who are you?" I stuttered.

She stood there. Her hair was blonde, almost yellow colour. Her white skin stood in contrast with the satin, black dress she wore. She wore no shoes, and her eyes sparkled a dark crimson colour.

She looked at her nails and laughed. "You're worst nightmare."

"I doubt that." I stuck my chin out.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No?" She floated forward, her skirt of her dress flowing behind her.

I stepped back. "No."

"Because I can smell your dreams." She smiled in a threatening manner. "I know what you dream about every night Claire."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, sudden fear trickled down my back.

"I told you."

"No you didn't." I denied.

"I know your dreams. I know everything about you Claire." She was suddenly whispering in my ear.

"What do you want from me?"

She was suddenly standing in front of me. She smiled again, showing her sharp teeth. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Revenge."

"Revenge from who?" I asked, edging backwards.

"The werewolves." She spat.

"W-why?" I asked, stuttering in fear.

"They killed Joe." She whispered, her face softening. Then she went back to fierce. "So… I have to kill you."

"Why?" I edged back further.

"You one of their mates. Their imprints." She laughed. "You have to die."

"You have no idea with who you are messing with." I threatened.

She laughed, like she had just been told the funniest thing in centuries. "Some little hairy boys don't scare me child." She walked a threatening step forward. "Your blood fascinates me." She turned her head.

"My-my blood?" I stuttered.

"It's making me so hungry, but its contaminated." She frowned. "I don't understand."

The breath got caught in my throat, and I gasped out loud. "You're a vampire."

She clapped her hands, in a sarcastic round of applause. "I knew you was smart. I have been following you. Waiting for the right moment."

"And you think now's the right moment?" I asked, sobs rattling my chest.

Her cold arms were suddenly wrapped around my body. "Shhhh." She whispered. "You are unhappy. In your dreams… you dream about Quil Ateara."

"Keep out of my head!" I yelled at her.

Her arms released me and she crouched on the floor, laughing.

"You love him don't you Claire?" She teased.

"Shut up." I cried.

"You were really hurt when he said he couldn't kiss you." She pouted. "Aww. Poor little, fragile Claire Bear."

"You know nothing." I snapped.

"I know everything." She smiled wider. "I know that you dream about becoming an imprint just like everyone around you."

"That's not true." I tried to deny.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Your gonna kill me anyway?"

She nodded. "I'm glad your keeping up Claire Bear."

"Don't call me that." I growled at her.

She pouted. "Aw, that's right. Quil used to call you that." A harsh sneer graced her beautiful face. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Just do it." I yelled. "Get it over with."

"Hold still angel." She whispered. "This will hurt."

I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come and eat me.

"I love you Quil." I whispered.

**A/N: Will Claire survive? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review.**


	9. Aw Crap

**A/N: Okay guys, the end of the last chapter was actually intentional. I wanted to link the story back to New Moon, because that's the book where we first knew about the wolves. Also big thank you to Itzy. I'm not very good with American sayings and got told wrongly by my American friend that it was "Copping the Field" not "Copping a Feel." Which Itzy thankfully pointed out. Also a big thank you to the random cab driver I had the other day. Apparently a big Mariah Carey fan and played it very loud, while singing along. Believe it or not, it gave me inspiration. Not the drivers terrible singing… I mean come on, I paid for that. I mean the songs that filled my ears if I wanted them or not… so cheers random cab driver and until we meet again.**

**Aw crap. -9**

I was going to die. After only having my first kiss today. How depressing? I mean at least I wasn't a complete virgin. Although, I wish I could of said sorry to Quil and Sam. I wish I could see Hannah one last time. Or call my mom to tell her goodbye.

"You don't want to be doing that Katie." A soprano voice warned the vampire.

I opened my eyes to adjust the new figure. He was quite tall, with his brownish, red hair that was messy, but it actually looked nice that way. He was wearing a navy shirt that framed his body, and black pants. It wasn't his beyond beautiful face that mesmerized me; it was his strange golden eyes.

"Edward." She breathed, refraining from her crouch.

My eyes flickered to each of the strange people in front of me, while my legs screamed at me to run. My legs trembled, but my feet acted like they were rooted to the ground.

"Why don't we go and talk to Carlisle?" The beautiful man, whose name was apparently Edward, suggested.

Katie shook her head, hissing. "No."

"You don't really want to hurt her." Edward stepped forward.

She hissed at him again, going back into her crouch. My eyes didn't close this time, but a flicker of hope entered my head, and so did the image of Quil.

Suddenly, Edward had Katie in a head lock and she wasn't going anywhere. If this Katie wasn't a freaky vampire who was trying to seek revenge on the pack; I would be rolling on the floor in my own tears. This situation made me more frightened.

Three more figures appeared out the shadows of the trees. They were all men. Highly beautiful men. What is it with the boys in this frickin' town? There must be something in the water, because these men were beyond buff. Two of the men went to Edward. The third man came and stood next to me. He was nearly as beautiful as Edward. He had the same, strange golden eyes, but his hair was a fair blonde and was combed back into a neat style.

"W-w-who are you?" I stuttered, as a sob came out of me.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Don't be afraid." He gently unlatched my wrist from my hands grip, looking it over.

I attempted to snatch it back, and run away from these strange, mad people. The man who called himself Carlisle, still held my wrist.

"I'm a doctor at the local hospital." His eyes board into mine. "Trust me."

I nodded, and with the other hand wiped my cheeks. The commotion behind Carlisle was loud like they were fighting.

"I was joking." Katie's voice tried to laugh. "I wasn't really going to hurt her."

"Emmett, light the fire." A low voice ordered.

I heard logs crashing in a pile, and a match being stroked against the paper. The heat tickled my face, making me realise I had been shivering.

"Mmm." Carlisle mumbled. "It looks like you've dislocated it. The bones out of place." I looked down at my wrist, noticing it had gone in a weird angle. He flashed a light into my eyes and I screwed my eyes up in surprise. "You're suffering shock."

A loud ripping noise and a scream ripped threw my ears, and I tried to look around Carlisle, but he just stood closer. He blocked my whole vision, but I smelled it. The sickly sweet smell that belonged to no kind of wood.

"What's happening?" I asked, trying to inch past Carlisle.

"You'll have to come back with us, so I can get you patched up." Carlisle mumbled to himself, pretending he didn't hear me.

"Check there's no pieces left." A voice called.

"Pieces of what?" I asked again, my voice getting louder.

Carlisle smiled at me. "We're going to take you back with us. Is that okay?"

"N-no. My uncle will kill me." I stuttered, thinking of any excuse not to go back with them.

"You can call your uncle." He held out a very high tech cell. I wasn't even sure that they were available in our country.

"Could…could you?"

He smiled again. "Okay Claire."

"H-h-how do you know my name?" How did everyone in this town know my name? I don't go out much and when I do, its usually school or on the res with the boys.

"Lets just say… we did some business with your uncle before." He chuckled, placing the phone to his ear. "Hello. It's Carlisle." He looked to the ground then to my face, smiling. "We've found her." I heard a loud voice from the voice and Carlisle put the phone away from his ear. "It's dealt with." He hissed into the phone. "Yes. She's fine. We're taking her back with us." The loudness of the voice, got -if it was possible- louder. "She is injured." Carlisle sighed. "Fine, we'll bring her straight back. I'll fix her up there." The voice mumbled something. "Your welcome." Carlisle put the phone in his pocket.

"What did he say?"

"I have to take you back." Carlisle, moved out of my vision now. I saw the fire simmering down and three men stood, all equally beautiful.

"Jasper could you get my bag please?" Carlisle directed the question at the curly blonde.

Jasper nodded once, and ran fast. When I mean fast… I mean like impossibly fast, like what superman does in the movies. Those athletes on steroids couldn't even beat him.

I blinked fast. Trying to persuade myself that I had just imagined it.

"We have to take her back to Sam." Carlisle informed the others. He looked down at me. "Can you walk?"

"Aw." whinged the larger one. "Walk? Cant I just carry her? Humans are so slow."

Edward rolled his eyes and punched the large one in the gut. "Shut up Emmett."

"You just insulted yourself." I pointed out.

Emmett laughed. It was a proper belly laugh. What my grandfather used to laugh like. "What is it with human humour?"

"You did it again."

"Emmett just carry her." Carlisle sighed.

Emmett trudged up to me, and I took a uncertain step back. His smile kinda gave me the creeps. It was like one of those stalker smiles that you see the bad guys wear in movies.

"Aw come on princess." He laughed, playfully. "I don't bite… humans anyway. Not anymore. If you was a bear, now that would be a different story."

I frowned, stepping back again. "I can walk."

Just then, I was flung into Emmett's arms like a rag doll. I caught my breath. He carried me like a baby.

"Aw crap." I wheezed, looking how high off the ground I was.

"Throw up on me and I wont be so human friendly." Emmett warned.

"Okay." I held my wrist with my hand.

He chuckled softly. "Your really light. Work out much princess?"

"I could take you on if I hadn't hurt my wrist." I threatened.

"Of course you could of. I imagine you have to stick up for yourself in your lot?"

I nodded. "But Quil doesn't let me fight much. He says I will get hurt."

"A little delicate thing like you?" He rolled his eyes. "No way."

"Are you mocking me?"

He grinned.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"We are nearly there." He pointed out.

I looked away from his face, and noticed the trees were moving past, surprisingly fast. It was like we were in a car, running at top speed.

I started to gag and Emmett held my body away from his crisp, white shirt.

"Don't. Throw. Up." He spaced out the words. "Okay, you throw up over this shirt. Alice will kill you."

I saw the small house. My breath intake was heavy and I almost jumped out of Emmett's arms, when the man from earlier, appeared.

"Geez." Emmett chuckled. "You scared the hell out of her Jas."

I suddenly felt calm, and I didn't feel like throwing up anymore. Jasper smiled down at me.

"Having fun?"

"No." I whispered.

Quil's voice got carried to me. "Claire?"

"M'fine." I mumbled.

My body shifted, and I actually realised I was being passed to Quil. I looked up at his face and it was worried.

"M'fine." I repeated.

"You could've of died." He responded. He looked down at my wrist that I held in my other hand. "Look at your wrist." He gently took it and kissed it.

I placed my face into Quil's shirt, breathing in his scent. He tucked my hand, gently back next to my other. I peaked over Quil's buff arm, to find all the pack and imprints behind me. The boys stood forward with the girls behind them.

"Good evening Sam." Carlisle greeted.

Sam strolled forward, gripping Carlisle's hand. "We cant thank you enough."

Carlisle smiled up at Sam and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mention it."

Emily and Hannah whispers were soon filling my ears.

"Oh. Em. Gee." Hannah sobbed. "We thought you had died."

"Claire don't you ever do that again." Emily warned.

I rolled my eyes and repeated for the third time that night. "M'fine."

"Who wants some hot cocoa huh?" Emily went into the nervous jiggle she usually does, when she is put in a awkward situation.

"Quil." Jacob hollered.

Quil's eyes looked up from my face and locked with Jacob's. I didn't realise his expression till I saw his face in the light coming off the porch.

"Take her to the house." Jacob nodded once at him, like he understood completely.

My weight shifted and I was being held closer to Quil's body. Suddenly, I was in my aunts and uncles living room. What is it with super quick people in this town? Everything seemed so freaky, like I was watching the events of tonight threw a glass window.

Quil placed me gently on the sofa, being careful not to knock my wrist. Carlisle knelt by my side, opening his leather bag. He rustled for a minute, then pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Emily?" He asked, softly. She appeared at my head, listening intently. "Could you get Claire some water?"

She nodded, brushing her finger tips over my head. Emily was back in seconds. Her hand was shaking and the water spilled, as she placed it on the table.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled, rubbing his hands with anti-bacterial gel. He then shook two pills out of the bottle, placing them in my hand.

I gave them a worried look, wondering if they would kill me or something bizarre. I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"They are just to take away the pain, and relax your body." He assured me.

I slipped the pills in my mouth swallowing them both together. Carlisle passed me the water, to wash down the hard capsules.

I relaxed into the sofa, laying my head sideways into the pillow. I could still see everything going on, but it was my comfiest position. That's when he pulled out the needle. It was sharp and pointy, twice as big as any kind of needle I have seen before.

I scrambled up the top of the sofa, pushing myself away from him. I shook my head briskly.

"No." I cried. "Anything but needles."

There was truth in my words. I have never liked needles, and to be quite honest, if you like needles that just mean you're a freak. Ever since I went to get my flu shot at school. The nurse did a evil laugh, hurting me more then necessary. Well not exactly, but she did still freak the hell out of me. Since then; no needles.

"Its fine." Carlisle tried to sooth. "It wont hurt. The pain will go away. I promise."

"Quil." I sobbed, wanting my boyfriend/imprint/not sure if boyfriend/what the hell is going on , to tell me it was okay. I was suddenly wrapped up in his arms.

"I-I don't want the-the needle." I whined, wiping my eyes on his shirt.

"I know sweetie, but it will make all the pain go away." Quil whispered, raking his fingers threw my hair, kissing then re-kissing my forehead.

Suddenly, I felt the needle go in. The pain was horrendous and I bit Quil's shoulder, in an attempt not to scream. I could feel the cold liquid running threw my system.

Everything went funny. I lent back and touch Quil's face. I blurted out laughing. "Your funny."

He lay me back down, and I outstretched my hands out to him like a little baby.

"No. Don't put me down." I whined, clawing on to his shirt. "I like it just here."

Quil chuckled, and mumbled something to Carlisle

"Helloooo." I waved my hand in front of him. "Super hot imprintee here." I winked at him and he blushed.

"Is it meant to send her loopy?" Sam chuckled, and Carlisle nodded, chuckling to.

"I'm not loopy." I slurped.

"Mm-mm." Jared laughed. "Of course your not Hunnie."

"Oi." I pointed a wavering finger at his face. "I know where you live."

"Claire." Carlisle's voice grabbed my attention, and I looked at his handsome face, giggling to myself.

"Your really pretty." I giggled into Quil's shoulder. Quil growled and I laughed some more. "Chill out Mr. Green."

"Claire." Carlisle's voice was calm and I looked at him, stopping laughing at once. "I need you to stay very still."

"What if I had big crawly spiders in my pants?" I asked, getting defensive. "That would be impossible to stay still."

"Maybe someone could restrain her." Carlisle suggested.

Quil's backside was on top of my stomach, Seth was sat on my legs, and Embry held my other arm.

"Aw Embry." I chuckled. "If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." I winked at him and he shook his head, while Quil gave him evils. "Seth." I hollered to my feet were Seth was admiring my socks. "I have a pair you could borrow. Not sure they would feel comfortable though, their for men. I stole them from Quil."

Seth gave me evils, and crossed his arms like a four year old. "Real mature Claire."

I looked at Quil and chuckled like an evil person. "I know why _your_ sitting on my stomach." He raised his eyebrow and I winked at him. "You just want to be close to my lady lumps." I pointed. "Not that I blame you. They are really nice."

Quil's eyes widened and Embry laughed along with everyone else. Carlisle's hand touched my skin, and if I could I would of snatched my hand away.

"Dude." I looked at his face, in amazement. "Your hands are freakin' cold. I know all doctors have cold hands and what not, but could you wear mittens or something?"

Everyone went silent, like I just announced I was a vampire. I choked on a laugh, attempting to put my hands up.

Suddenly, Carlisle's hands were wrapped around my wrist and arm. He looked at the angle.

"Whoa. I'm not ready." I nearly screamed. "It's gonna hurt and I will bite Embry. Think of Embry's poor hand."

"I'm a quick healer." Embry pointed out, and I glared at him. He shrunk back.

"I mean, I kinda like my hand like this. It looks trendy." I tried to lie.

"Claire." Carlisle's voice was serious. "It's gotta go back in. You might have broken it and if the bones not probably in, it could affect the healing."

"Cool. I would have a weird deformed arm. I would look like a alien. I strive to go for that look." I bit my lip.

"Claire, listen to Carlisle." Sam warned.

I sighed in defeat. "If this hurts I get to punch someone after right?"

"You can bite Embry." Sam tried to haggle.

Everyone held my squirming body tighter. I felt like biting them all and just running away from their stupid grasps.

"You better taste like chicken." I threatened Embry. "Or I want my money back."

"Ready?" Carlisle asked. The boys replied "Yep." or "You betcha.".

"No." I mumbled.

"One. Two. Three."

The swear words tumbled out my mouth, and the tears trailed down my face. Next thing I know Quil has passed out, and his weight is crushing me. I thought I was in pain.

**A/N: Sorry this updates a bit late. My computer went psycho on my and ate my CD. Luckily I have a back up, or I would be doomed. Anyway… Review. **


	10. You, me and the pup

**A/N: Hey! This update is dedicated to the Eclipse film that has just been realised, although I was rather upset that there wasn't much wolfiness in it. But still, those boys are hot. Seth in this update is inspired by my step brother, Scott. I have woken up to him dangling my under garments and I swear I went mad. Oh and just the update from the strange cab driver… he drove my best friend to the airport and she said that he was now playing Boy zone. If you see this crazy fool, please review and tell me. I could do with some laughs. Enjoy.**

**You, me and the pup -10**

It's raining. I feel like crap. My wrist in a stupid cast, because Mr. Hey I'm a doctor said there was a bone broken. Well no way, he nearly ripped my wrist of. Can whoever teaches these doctors, learn them that my wrist is actually attached to my arm? Thanks a bunch.

If anyone hasn't noticed I am in a bad mood. Waking up to Seth perched at the end of my bed waving one of my bra's in my face isn't really the best wake up call in the world. I had been staring at the cereal in my bowl for at least twenty minutes.

"For goodness sake Claire!" Sam's voice boomed, finally putting down his paper.

I looked up at his angered expression with anxious eyes. Maybe, he actually noticed I had been mopping around the house all morning.

"The cast will be off soon. I'm sick of you mopping around the house. Go and do something." He urged.

"Like what?" I asked, pushing the little bits in my cereal around my bowl with my spoon. "Quil has said I cant go anywhere. Not without him."

Silence. Sam rustled his paper some more and Emily hummed a unfamiliar tone. She was obviously listening to the conversation.

The door knocked. At once I knew it wasn't one of the wolves. For one, the wolves call this there second home, so don't bother to knock. Secondly, Some haven't got the manners to pardon themselves after they belch, never mind rapping their knuckles on the dark wood. Many of a time has someone nearly walked on me, during my morning shower.

Emily skipped to the door, now whistling. She swung open the door, smile plastered over her face.

"Good morning miss." A low voice greeted. "I have a package for." There was a pause and I assumed he was reading his clipboard. "Miss Claire Young."

"Claire." Emily called, beckoning me with her hand.

I heaved my self up off the hard seat, being careful not to knock my wrist. I slugged to the door, yawning on the way.

The man was like an average delivery person. Short, fat and bald. His hat was securely on his head, so I only guessed the bald part. The horrible green uniform, was way to tight and it looked like he was trying to explode out of it

He lifted his hat of his head to greet me. Yep, defiantly bald, apart from the slither of it which he obviously used to attempt a comb over. "Morning miss." He placed his hat back on, like he felt my scrutiny over his baldness. "I've got err… a package here for you."

"Cool." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

He passed me the clip board and a pen. He stuck his little, stubby finger on the page.

"Sign right here." Then he coughed loudly, in my face. Definitely a smoker.

I scribbled a C then something that looked like Ateara, when you turned you head slightly.

He passed me a little pet box, which I put on the floor at my feet. Something that you put cat's in. Then he passed me a separate envelope.

He tilted his hat to me, this time not taking it off. "Good day miss." Emily shut the door and gave me a questioning look.

"Well I didn't order this." I responded, looking in to the little pet box. There it was. The cutest puppy I had ever seen. He looked like a little teddy. I opened the latch, sticking my hand in there. I rolled my eyes to find it was a stupid teddy.

I picked up the envelope. Ripping it open, expecting to find a stupid note of on of the wolves, but instead I found my mother's neat writing.

Dearest Claire,

I am so sorry I couldn't come to your birthday. There was a big huge case, and I promised I would help. Hunnie, I expect your mad at me. I mean it's not everyday you turn seventeen huh? Well because I couldn't come, I have enclosed your birthday present. Its not the teddy, but it's a clue of what I want you to get. I have also enclosed $500. I hope that's enough. I know you have my credit card, but it felt better doing this.

I miss you, and I will see you soon Hunnie. Stay beautiful angel.

Happy Birthday.

All my love,

Mom x

P.S. If you cant guess… I want you to get a dog. I know how you have always wanted one. I have already sorted it with your uncle.

I could of cried. I was on the brink of it. I have always wanted a dog. I mean always, before I knew I had a bunch of them sitting on my couch, eating my potato snacks. I just wanted something to companion me on my runs and so on.

I jumped on the spot and squealed. "I'm getting a dog!"

"What do you need a dog for? You have Quil." Seth snorted, eating _my _bowl of cereal. I pointed my finger at him.

"If you go near my under garments again Seth Clearwater, I swear you'll be coughing up socks for a week." I threatened.

"Sure. If you can catch me." He did that jack ass smile that made me want to punch his face over and over. It was true though, even if I ran as hard as my feet could carry me, it still wouldn't be fast enough.

I sighed in annoyance, picking up the box and placing the letter back in the envelope where indeed $500 had been placed. I put them neatly on my bed, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Claire." Emily hollered. "Your gonna be late for school."

"Urgh." I screamed in frustration, kicking a random sock on the floor.

"Get going kid." Sam yelled.

"Fine." I muttered, swinging my bag on my shoulders and grabbing my keys off the dressing table. "Send me to be tortured."

"It wont be that bad. Stop being over dramatic." Sam complained.

School was… school. Horrible, awkward questions were thrown at me. My anger was bubbling up so much, that I thought I was going to transform into a big hairy wolf. I ignored everyone and didn't smile. Not once.

"Come on Claire." Hannah started whining. "You've been like this all day. People are just curious."

I took a seat at our usual lunch table. The table that was on the doors of the gym and the kitchens, also where the local bins were located for the school.

"They can be curious somewhere else." I muttered, bringing out my Dora the Explorer lunchbox. Don't ask.

The second warning bell tuned, notifying students that the teachers were either having their break or making out behind the bike sheds. Will, our local gay guy, sat at our table fanning him self. Just behind him Jas tailed, looking at something over her shoulder.

They both sat down and started giggling.

I raised a eyebrow, as they both got their lunchboxes out. Will had a Spiderman one and Jas had a Blues Clues one. Okay, private joke. Hannah obviously had one, but she kept hers in her back at all times.

"Did you hear there's a new guy?" Jas pretended to swoon.

Hannah shook her head and Will looked at her wide eyed. "You didn't notice? He sat next to you in Bio."

"Didn't you hear?" I asked, tearing my sandwich apart in my fingers. "Hannah's got a boyfriend now."

Hannah nudged me, glaring full on. "Gee… I forgot to say."

"Tell us everything." Jas smiled widely.

Hannah went in a big explanation about Embry, describing everything. I think I rolled my eyes at least ten times, and snorted the rest.

My eyes searched for this new kid. Then I saw him. He defiantly had Quileute blood in him. Nice tanned skin, and usual black hair. What was the big deal? Sure he was a bit buff, definitely worked out. Then again, compared to the boys he hardly had any muscles, but he kinda had the same build. Trina, the town whore, was leaning over him. New meat for Trina to rip apart with her teeth.

"Right Claire?" Hannah's voice brought me back to the conversation.

"Huh?" I brought my eyes away from the new guy and Trina's new pray.

"Embry knows Quil." She gave me a look that said "Don't you dare say how old they are."

"Oh yeah. Sure." I stuttered, taking a bigger bite of my sandwich to show I couldn't talk.

Will's hand skimmed over my eyes, making sure I was listening to what he had to say. "We've got rehearsal after lunch."

I nodded, and swallowed. "I know. I have to rehearse the kissing seen with Byron." I stuck out my tongue to show my dislike.

Will frowned. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Byron got hit by a car. He broke his leg." Will frowned at me like I was mad. "You really didn't hear?"

"No." I answered, eyes wide. "So who's playing his role?"

He shook his head. "No one knows. We will find out after lunch."

"Great." I rolled my eyes at my own luck. "I thought kissing Byron was bad. I just hope its not anyone worse."

"Is there anyone worse?" Will laughed.

Nope. No, there wasn't.

Me and Will sat side by side on the stage. We was early for class, but it was an advantage. Mr Kaolin was always late. He always thought that the class should wait for him not the other way around.

"So your mom gave you money for a pup?" Will asked, swinging his feet off the edge of the stage.

"Yeah. Five hundred dollars." I emphasised.

His eyes widened. "Seriously? My mom only bought me a second hand car that was dead. I mean it didn't even start."

"I know. I remember Bruce." That was the name of his non starting vehicle. "Nice colour though."

Will snorted. "Pinky-purple? I'm gay, not a transvestite."

We both laughed, I had stitches in the side of my stomach.

"Excuse me?" A low, gruff voice asked. Both of mine and Will's heads snapped up. It was the new guy.

"Yes?"

He strolled forward, with anxious eyes. "I'm new here. Is this drama class?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded, and tried to put an approachable smile on my face.

"Cool." His eyes skimmed over my body, and stopped at my legs. He brought his eyes back to mine. I felt totally exposed. A slow, sure grin spread across his face. "I'm Flynn." He stuck his hand out, and he walked forward so his chest was at my knees. I looked at his hand before putting mine in his.

"Claire." I informed. His hand was hot, it was the same temperature as the wolves. Maybe Flynn, was too. I frowned and snatched my hand back.

Will waved lazily. "William Howard."

I rolled my eyes. "He likes to be called Will."

Flynn nodded like he was putting it in his brain. "So…" He plonked himself next to me. "Claire, what's this class like?"

"Mr Kaolin is really nice. He gets the job done." I replied.

He nodded some more. He looked like an idiot. I stood up dusting off my trousers. Will gave me a "Don't you dare leave me alone with the retard." look.

"Will… Come with me to sort the costumes." I yanked on his hand, heaving him up. I didn't want him to suffer to much.

"Anything I can help with?" Flynn asked, trying to get up.

I bit my lip and Will discreetly shook his head. "No." I said, edging towards the backstage door. "That's okay. You wouldn't know what to do… and err besides your new."

He nodded again. Again with the nodding thing! That was gonna just get on my nerves.

Me and Will hid in the dressing room backstage, trying on random costumes. I laughed at a queen dress he put on, but I had to discreet it to a muffled snort.

"So." Will whispered, wrapping a feather scarf around his shoulders. "Whats going on between you and Quil?"

I bit my lip, flattening down a moustache on my lip. "I don't actually know."

"So he kissed you?" Will sounded intrigued.

"Uh-huh." I put a tiara on my head. "Then he fainted after I had my wrist put back in and ever since then he's been avoiding me like a plague."

He frowned, like he was trying to solve a real difficult math question. "Since Saturday?"

I nodded. "Its not like Quil."

"You haven't spoken to him since Saturday? That's four days!" He exclaimed, his eyes widened.

"Really? It seems longer then that." I admitted, taking off the costumes. I felt a sudden weight pull me to the ground. I wasn't sure if it was the big, stuffy costume I wore or the news that Quil had been avoiding me for four days.

"So… let me get this straight." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He kissed you then completely blanked you?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Oh Hunnie… he is so not interested." His eyes went soft and sympathetic.

I closed my eyes. It was the new I actually knew that someone was going to say. How was I meant to respond? "That's impossible, because you know that fictional imprinting business? Well it's real, and my best friend imprinted on me when I was two." Yeah can you imagine the face Will would pull.

"Either that." Will carried on. "Or he is really embarrassed."

I would like to think the latter. I hoped I hurt his ego.

"Everyone on stage." Mr Kaolin's voice rang threw our ears.

We made our way on stage, watching Mr Kaolin with wary eyes. I hope the male lead was going to be taken by Will. It cant be worse then snotty Byron.

"All the boys will try out. No exceptions." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Claire? Do you mind doing the imprint scene?"

I shook my head. "I guess not."

I put on my authentic costume, and took place on stage. I was hoping to have the cast off for the actual performance.

"When I call your name…" Mr Kaolin barked, at the boys, who now all stood in height order. "Come on stage."

I sighed, taking a big intake of breath for whatever was going to happen now.

"Okay. First up, William Howard."

Will came on stage, doing that nervous twitch he always does. I crossed my fingers. I seriously hoped that he would get the part.

Mr Kaolin gave Will the script, and Will nodded positioning himself. He coughed once to clear his throat and read.

"The most b-beautiful girl. Who is this who lands b-before me." He stumbled and I mentally cringed, while trying to look like I was brushing my hair. "She has a beautiful butt."

Mr Kaolin pinched the bridge of his nose, and put his hand up. "Stop. Please, just stop." Will looked down in shame. "What on earth was that! I know your nervous William, but please…" Mr Kaolin shook his head. "William thank you. Next."

Will tottered off stage, looking upset. I wanted to talk to him or something. He had stage fright. It wasn't unheard of, but I wish Mr Kaolin would understand more about it.

I went threw another three boys. They were better… and worse. The first boy after Will, Solace Baxter, almost raped me on stage. Mr Kaolin almost banned him from every performance that year, calling it highly inappropriate. The second boy, George Elliot, wasn't a keen actor. He mumbled the words under his breath and thrusted his hips in my direction a couple of times. The third boy, Andrew Webber, wasn't much to go by either. He had a terrible cold and started sneezing everywhere.

I had a sense that Mr Kaolin was freaking out right now.

"Last boy." He admitted, almost sobbing. "Flynn Bright."

Ah, the new boy. Well, I doubt that he had much talent. He was nodding his dumb head again. He came on stage, swinging his arms. Over confident jerk. Mr Kaolin passed him the script and Flynn threw it over his shoulder declaring he didn't need it.

He positioned himself in the correct manner and cleared his throat. "Who is this?" His eyes widened and I actually believed him. "I have never… known anyone like." He stepped forward like he was uncertain. "She is the most beautiful I have ever seen. No one or nothing holds me to the ground anymore. She is a spirit and she is in my soul." His eyes searched into mine and a grin tugged at his lips. I actually forgot to breath, and I had to blink a couple of times to regain my sanity.

"We've… found our new spirit warrior." Mr Kaolin was frowning. "Well done." He cleared his throat and Flynn vacated the stage, leaving me alone.

"Well… err Claire do you want to do your monologue?" Mr Kaolin asked, still frowning at Flynn.

"Err sure… which one?"

"The one you did for audition." He verified.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "He whispered he loved me in the wind. He hummed it before we fell asleep under the stars. I believed the night shielded his soul and brightened his eyes. I dreamt of only his touch when he kissed my lips, or when he held my hand. I knew the secret he was not so easy of sharing. He guarded the reservation and my heart went with him as he ran. I prayed the spirits would protect him because I couldn't bare my life to be without his. I would be quite content on loving him forever, and I couldn't even imagine loving anyone else. I didn't understand why he loved me, and I didn't understand why I loved him. My soul belonged to him, but before that my heart belonged to another. I was frightened for his life, because I wouldn't know where he was or what exactly he was fighting, but I knew that at the end he would return home with me."

Mr Kaolin was ecstatic that he had his performance going smoothly. He even made me and Flynn practise the kiss scene, and it was only Flynn's first day. Flynn couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face, which was very annoying.

After rehearsals, me and Will was walking to my car. Will had his mom give him a ride to school in the morning and I had said I would return him home.

"Hey wait up." Flynn called behind us.

"If we keep walking, he might go away." Will muttered, speeding up.

I hoped that Will's words were true, but a strange part of me wanted to see what dim-witted Flynn wanted. Maybe the character he was playing made me feel all strange, and made me go googly eyed, especially when he kissed me.

"Claire!" Flynn called again.

I slowed up, turning towards him. Will gave me a bizarre look. He probably thought I was going mad; that made the two of us.

I tilted up the sides of my mouth, it may have looked like a smile, but in reality my head was working against my muscles, so to me it felt like a muscle spasm.

"Where you headed?" Flynn asked, slowing his jog down to a slow walk. If that was possible with his long legs.

"Home." Will answered, pulling on my arm.

Flynn scratched the back of his head. "We moved here a week ago."

"Why did you move?" I asked. I wasn't particularly interested, but still Jas would love the new gossip. I was doing it for her sake, or at least I was telling myself that.

Flynn smirked. "Some err… legend happened to come true. My grandmother sent us back here."

Legend? Was he on about… no. Please tell me my theories were confused and untrue, and that I was beyond mad.

I was doing the nodding thing now. Flynn frowned and smiled at me. "Its crap here isn't it?" I tried to laugh.

He scratched the back of his hair again. "Ah its not so bad." A car pulled up and honked its horn super loud. "Here's my mom. Err… See you tomorrow Claire. It was nice to meet you too Bill."

"Its Will." Will hissed.

Will grumbled all the way home, slanting the new guy and blaming his stage fright on his ability to perform. I tried to assure him, and agree with half the things he was saying, but Flynn fascinated me. I hated to admit, but it was true. I didn't know what was going on with Quil. All I knew was that he was trying to avoid me. Maybe I need to find something to keep my mind off him. Maybe, just maybe, Flynn was the answer.

I pulled up at Will's house, just as it started to rain.

Will didn't get out. He undid his seatbelt and twisted his body towards mine. He wanted to talk about something serious. This was bad.

"Look." Will said, giving me the look he uses for difficult situations. "I know I'm gay. You know it too, but I know what goes on in your small girlie head."

I was a bit taken back. I didn't know if I should laugh, or be really offended. All that came out of my mouth was: "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that Quil is avoiding you and I know for a fact that your pissed at Hannah for getting that close to Embry."

"I am not…" I tried to defend, but he carried on like I hadn't spoke.

"Quil might be avoiding you, but there is no need to go searching for Flynn. He seems… I don't know… dangerous."

His words hit home. I stared at him dumbly. "I don't even like Flynn." I was honest. "I was acting. There's nothing there what. So. Ever."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but being the only guy in the group, I see it my job to tell you that your giving off the wrong signals and to be careful."

I nodded. "I know and I'm thankful."

I hugged him and his mom yelled from the house. "Will, your little brothers about to dissect your hamster!"

"Not Hammy." He gasped, un tangling himself from me. "See ya Claire." He shot off, running at top speed. What can I say that boy loves that hamster.

When I pulled up at the house, only Sam's car was on the drive, which was unusual for this time of day. I squeezed my little ford next to his truck. I'm guessing everyone found better things to do with their day then pester me, or tell me that my homework book is wrong and they are right. I shook my head and smiled as I opened the door.

"I'm home." I sung out, breathing in the smell of cookies.

"Hey sweetheart." Emily came and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked, peering around the room.

She smiled. "We have a pup."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "A newcomer Claire. The whole packs out, helping him out."

"That would explain…" I pointed to the side, where a bigger pile of cookies had been placed.

Emily nodded. "The extra cookies, not that it will matter."

Suddenly, there was a crash outside. There was also lots of scuffing noises, like someone was fighting and a whole lot of commotion outside. Me and Emily looked at each other then we both waddled outside.

"You two calm down." Sam tried to order, but it didn't pass.

Quil had the newbie hanging by his throat. The newbie had gone a shade of purple, and that's when I recognised him. Flynn.

"Put him down Quil." Jacob ordered. Quil's arm went slack and he realised Flynn. Flynn scrambled to his feet, shaking.

They were both bearing their teeth.

"How dare you touch her like that!" Quil growled.

"So what?" Flynn sneered. "She enjoyed it."

It was the first time I had seen Quil in days, and to see him in this state made me frightened. For the first time since I was two, I was scared of Quil.

Quil right hooked Flynn in the face. Flynn wiped the back of his hand across his lip. I could see in his eyes he was pissed.

"Well I didn't leave her on standby for four days, while you threw your weight around. Hurt you ego much?" Flynn snapped.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything." Quil hissed between gritted teeth.

Flynn shook his head and chuckled. "I know everything."

They went for each other again, and I just stood there like a garden gnome. Then it clicked. They were on about me. They were fighting over me.

"Wait." My voice got stuck in my throat, and I choked. I stomped forward, until Sam's hand restrained me.

"You'll get hurt." He warned.

I looked at my uncle Sam, trying to translate through my eyes that I knew exactly what I was doing. He nodded and released his hand from my arm.

I stepped in between the two boys. They both frowned. They didn't think I was here and they probably thought they were alone.

"Stop it." I ordered.

Quil stopped shaking and Flynn kind of stop, but his hands were still in fists.

"Is it true?" Quil whispered.

"Yes and no." I answered, cool as a cucumber.

He started shaking again and I actually rolled my eyes.

"Look." I directed my voice at Quil. "Its for the "Third wife" performance. _You _obviously don't know anything, to think I would go around kissing other boys. You've been avoiding me for four day, and I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours. I'm sick of being left in the dark." I went to turn away, but Quil's hand had latched its way around my good wrist. I started again. "You seem to think I want to hurt you, but the stupid thing is… I seriously don't. You want me to stay and then again when things get difficult or your ego gets a bit hurt you run off and leave me thinking what I have done wrong." I snatched my hand away. "You either want me or you don't."

**A/N: Review please. Thanks.**


	11. My new campanion

I turned away to leave, to show that I didn't care. I wanted to be like a glacier. Ice cool, but I did care. I cared if Quil actually wanted me and I cared if I walked away right now that he would disappear in a puff of smoke. I wanted Quil. I always wanted Quil, but now I had no idea what was going on between us, and just like the other things, I was kept in the dark.

"You forget…" Flynn sneered, piercing the silence. "I have to kiss her everyday." He even made a kissy face.

I could sense Quil getting angry, before I actually saw it.

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER! YOU HEAR?" He snarled.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was stupid. Actually it was beyond bonkers. It wasn't as if the kiss was real or anything. Okay, so I went cross eyed, but I bet it was just because I was surprised.

"Look." I turned back to both of them, hoping to resolve this whole thing right now. "Your acting like toddlers. What else do you suggest I do Quil? Put myself in a nunnery?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I soon glared him down. "Give me a suggestion?"

Jacob now stepped in, giving me a look that said "Shut up now, or be eaten." Okay, whatever mister wolf.

"Both of you." Jacob boomed, in total Alfa tone. Quil's and Flynn's heads snapped up at his authority. "Calm down, or your gonna hurt Claire." They both froze, eyes wide open like they got electrocuted.

"Go in the house Claire. I'll come to speak to you in a sec." Sam gave me a supposed meaningful look, but it just like he did a big sneeze and his face into one of those spasms.

I looked at Quil then at Flynn. Both of their gazes rested on me then Jacob.

"They'll be fine." Emily assured, shoving me in the house.

Fine? That was like throwing a little kitty in a bucket and promising it would swim. Cats don't like water and sink, just like the words Emily had just let pass through her mouth. I was doomed.

I sat on the dining table, taking my homework out and tapping my pencil on the page. Tap, tap, tap. I stared at the clock, then to my calculus, back to the clock, and then the back porch door. I did that about seven times. I bet I looked like a bobble head.

Sam came bounding in off the porch door. He flunked himself into the chair. His glare was burning a hole in my face. It was like he was an oven set on the highest temperature.

"What the hell do you think your doing Claire, seriously?" He bellowed. He didn't wait for my answer, he just rambled on. "Your actions effect us all."

"I know that-" I tried, but he carried on like I hadn't even opened my mouth.

"We are brothers." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose "You've got us fighting against each other. Its not right."

"Look Uncle Sam," I hoped I got brownie points for the uncle part. "I didn't want to kiss Flynn at all. Its all part of the re-enactment. I swear." My eyes searched his for something. Anything, to let me off the hook.

Sam's eyes softened. "Okay. I believe you."

I sighed in relief, melting in the chair

But Sam hadn't finished. "Its not me you gotta tell. Its Quil. You're his imprint and I'm sure that he is on the verge of killing Flynn, no matter what order I put on him. You see…" He sighed, looking out the window. "No matter what me or Jake say; Your and Quil's imprint is to strong."

"I thought, because he has been avoiding me…" Sam looked on me intently. "I thought he didn't want me no more."

Sam snorted. "Claire, no matter what the other imprint has done; nothing could make Quil not want you anymore."

Emily came sashaying in. She hummed a unrecognisable song, while balancing two bread large bread baskets. Emily placed them neatly on the table, and stood back to admire her work. Sam's hand wound around her wrist, pulling her on to his lap. Emily giggled and pushed her raven black hair behind her ear. They kissed passionately.

Right at that moment, I wanted to burn my eyeballs out, or dig a ditch big enough to fit me and the big cloud of jealousy that hung around like a irritating fog. Emily decided to come up for air, and she kissed Sam's lips softly before, putting that gaze on me.

"Claire, be a sweetheart and call the boys in." Emily asked, while Sam fiddled with her hair.

I took the chance to leave as soon as it floated out of Aunt Em's mouth. I scooped my homework and threw it in my bag, speed walking to the porch.

The boys were… being boys I guess. Wallowing around in mud, playing football. Emily would kill them if she saw how dirty they were. Jared scored a touch down, and started disco dancing, thrusting his hips a lot. When he did the moonwalk I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I snorted.

The boys looked up from their game, to find me snorting at them. Mischievous grins climbed on to their faces, and they all started walking towards me.

I put my hands up and backed away. "This is a new sweater." I tried to plead, but they just shrugged their shoulders. I backed away some more, until I was up a wall and they surrounded me. The thought - No escape - crawled into my mind.

Suddenly, me and my new cashmere sweater was getting thrown in mud. I yelped and saw a opportune moment to run for it.

I ran back on to the porch, swinging open the door. I heard many, "She's getting away" and "Sam's gonna kill us" as I looked into the small house. Quil sat with Sam, having a intense conversation. They both looked up at me as arms wrapped around my waist threatening to pull me back into the mud. Sam grimaced at me and Quil's eyes narrowed at the person behind me. Flynn's head loomed over mine and I nearly shot myself.

It seemed like Quil took the "give me a suggestion" thing completely seriously. I mean every single day since the whole incident; Quil came every morning at breakfast giving random suggestions to get me away from Flynn. They varied from: killing Flynn to me and Quil moving to Mexico.

We sat down at the table, eating breakfast. I skimmed threw my script and Sam was flicking threw his newspaper. Quil slapped a booklet on the table, spilling milk from my dish all over the table. Sandy, my new blonde Labrador pup peered up at the milk. She licked the edge of the table, almost standing up.

"Aw Geez." I cursed, wiping the spillage with some napkins, leaving some for Sandy to enjoy.

"I've got it." Quil beamed, pointing the booklet.

I picked it up, skimming over it with my eyes.

_St. Catherina's school for girls. _It read.

On the cover was two girls laughing at something amusing, linking arms. Their matching navy uniforms stood in contrast to the large building that loomed behind them. It looked like one of those deserted houses that are known to be haunted, and that meant there was no way I was going there not in a million trillion…

Sam interrupted my monologue in my brain. "This suggestion actually sounds reasonable."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "You cant be serious."

Quil smiled smugly, cramming a piece of toast into his mouth. If he eats much more, it will go to his head. Oh wait… it already has. The fat head!

Sam placed down his paper, pulling the booklet to himself. He nodded his head. "Its something to consider Claire."

"Can I remind you that I'm nearly in my senior year. Then I will be going to college. There is no point of transferring." I tried to persist. "I have friends and a life."

"You'll make new friends. More respectable ones." Quil interjected.

I frowned. "You think my friends aren't respectable?"

"Not really Claire. When you get into trouble, I know for a fact you were with them, making mischief." Quil pointed out.

"Please." I laughed. "Will is so gay, he squeals when he sees a spider. As for Jas, the only trouble she got into is when she accidentally forgot to shut the cage door of our class pet. Hardly rock and roll."

In fact the only time I actually remember getting in trouble is when I fell over in the lunch room and accidentally pulled on the principals skirt to stop my fall; the skirt fell down to show her frilly undergarments. I got detention for a week.

Sandy could sense my annoyance and she nuzzled my hand with her cold nose. I tickled her head, watching her tail wag.

"You can at least check the school out. You might like it." Sam nudged my shoulder, pointing at the booklet.

"I doubt that very much."

Quil insisted of dropping me off at the hell hole in the morning. It was organised that I would spend a day there, and Sam prompted if I didn't like it I didn't have to transfer. He told me to try. And I was… trying not to kill Quil at least. I had been giving him the cold shoulder. When he talked, I talked over him. When he tried to look at me, I glared at his forehead. When he tried to talk to me, I would hum loudly and sometimes I would sing a song completely out of tune. Childish; probably. Gratifying for the situation he was putting me in; absolutely

Quil mumbled a: "Have a good day." And I just "Umph"ed him, stalking off into the building.

The school was… completely over done. I felt frightened of touching anything. It was nothing like La Push High. I suddenly missed the miss matched coloured walls and the rusty lockers that never quite stood in a row. This new place was all white walls and new lockers that didn't jam unless you shook it twice like the ones in La Push High. It was… Fancy. It was twice the size of La Push high, maybe that's why I was so confused.

A girl no older then me, walked up anxiously towards me, eyeing my outfit. She stopped before me, letting out a little squeal.

"I absolutely adore your shoes." She beamed. The girl had a strong English accent.

I nodded my head. "Thanks."

She stuck her hand out. "I'm Millie."

I shook it slightly. "Claire."

"Are you new here?" Millie enquired, taking out a little hand mirror and checking her hair, flicking it out slightly.

"No." I tripped. "Just trying it out."

She shook her head. "You got pulled into that one too?"

I frowned. "What d'you mean?"

She smiled slightly, and linked up arms with me. "As you can tell… I'm English." She explained, pulling me up the corridor. "My dad was moving here for business or whatever. He said if I didn't like it I could go to the public school, but he was so busy… I never got to tell him, and I didn't wanna bother him when he got home, because he was always so tired. So… here I am nearly at my senior year. I hate it here."

"I bet England was so much better then here." I suddenly felt sorry for her. Which was wrong. Why should I feel sorry for someone I don't know?

She shook her head laughing slightly. "No. I like it here. Apart from the rain. It can sometimes be so horrible and rainy. Even in Oxford we had sunshine sometimes." She sighed.

Millie was beautiful. Her blonde hair lay not to far past her shoulders. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her lips were a vibrant pink. She was one of those lucky pretty people, that achieve everything they ever wanted. I could tell. And she was so not fake like most of them. She seemed like a generally all around nice person.

She even took me to the office and volunteered to be my guide threw today.

"What about your friends?" I hated to think I was gonna make everyone's day suck as bad as mine.

She grimaced slightly, peering at my timetable. "Lets just say two years doesn't help you in a school full of bitches."

I didn't ask her anymore questions about her friends, because I didn't want to make her feel bad if she had none and I had a ton of them at home. It wouldn't be right to flaunt it about.

First lesson was English. We was late and I had already bitten of all my nails on the ride here. I was jigging my legs as we sat down. Luckily the teacher was late too, but it still made me anxious and jumpy.

Millie's hand fell on my leg. "Stop. Please. Your making me nervous."

I stopped immediately. "Sorry."

The teacher was called Mrs Stanley or Bradley. I was so stunned of how old she was I nearly toppled over, hence forth me forgetting her name.

Most of our teachers were young, and if they weren't they were amazing teachers. Experience mainly helped our lot, but obviously, with this lady, it just didn't.

She smelt like teabags and cigarettes. She wore all brown with bright green shoes. Her back was hunched and her lips were permanently pursed, making her look like she had sucked a large lemon. And her skin was translucent, which freaked me out a bit. She was strict and said the girls full names, their middle ones too.

"Amelia Francis Crenshaw." She barked.

The class snickered and Millie slid in her chair. "M'here." She mumbled.

"Speak clearly, and sit up straight or I will just assume you are not present." Mrs what's her name bellowed.

Millie unwillingly sat up, rolling her eyes at me. "Yes Miss."

The rest of the classes were the same. Shouty and strict. By lunchtime I had a head ache and I decided if I was going to transfer here; I would invest in some ear muffs.

I was shocked to find there was only two positive things about this place: One, Millie was indeed such a nice person and we had so many things in common. Two, the food was actually edible, which was a strange experience for me.

I dug into the food, relishing the taste. This would be my first and last decent meal at school.

"You should transfer to La Push High." I suggested to Millie.

She snorted, poking her lasagne. "I don't think I would want to bother my dad." She shook her head. "He gets kinda cranky when he is tired… besides he thinks I am happy and popular, at least that's what I have been telling him. He will kill me for lying to him." She was obviously trying to worm her way out of it. I was not the person to let such a nice, unhappy person rot in such a hateful place, so I was sticking my ground.

"Milz." I sighed, as she smiled at her nickname. "How do you know if you never try?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Is there boys?" She gushed.

I nodded, laughing. "Very sexy boys."

"Okay count me in." She agreed. "It's been a while since I snogged anyone."

"What the hell does that mean?" I snorted.

Milz blushed. "I forgot your not in my head. Snogging is making out."

"Ohhhh." I nodded. "That's weird."

Milz giggled, shaking her head. "Maybe we should swap numbers."

"I totally agree." I passed her my cell and she passed me hers.

It was one of those cell's you peered at in the store, but wouldn't dare picking it up just in case you dropped it. I held it with particular care, and was surprised when I passed it back that Milz just threw it in her bag.

The rest of the day flew super fast. I, however, decided I hated the school, the teachers and the tables without the chewing gum stuck to the bottom of the them.

At the end of the day Milz walked me to the double doors. She hugged me, but suddenly jumped back when a high, acidic voice clicked through our conversation like an annoying ring tone.

"Well well what do we have here?" The girl was way shorter then me, even when she was wearing quite high shoes.

I noticed Millie was cowering into the wall. I couldn't understand why she was scared of this girl. I mean she was tiny, maybe she could bite my knee caps off.

"Oh look girls." Midget girls sneered to, which seemed like, her two clones. I didn't get this about the bullies or whatever. Why do they always have two? Is three too big of a number to harass people with. Midget girl carried on. "It's Amelia Francis Crenshaw, lezzing it up with the new punch bag."

The clones laughed, like it was the funniest thing they had heard.

"You wanna watch your mouth." I threatened. I wasn't scared. I practically live with a bunch of wolves. Why should I be scared of a little midget and her whore clones.

She smiled. "Or what new girl? Whatcha you gonna do?" She taunted.

I went to hit her, but Millie soon came and grasped me, holding me back. This just made the bitches laugh more.

"Ohhhh. Girls I'm so scared." Midget snorted. She came close to my face, well my chin. I don't think she wanted to humiliate herself by standing on her tip toes. "Listen up new girl. I'm the thing here, so I suggest you fuck off back to whatever tramp house you live in."

I gritted my teeth, and one of the clones gasped at my face and whispered something in midget's ear. Midget face fell into a mask of shock and horror.

"Your Quil's girl friend?"

I shook my head. "He is my close friend. Who wants to know?"

"No wonder he wanted to send you here." One of the clones sneered. "Who wants a toddler around when he would prefer to hang around with seniors."

"That's right… like Amber. Didn't he knock a load off your car getting repaired Amber?" Clone number two had a major nasal voice, kinda like when I had the flu and I couldn't breathe.

Amber the midget nodded and wrapped her hair around her finger. "I gave him my number."

I gritted my teeth. "Amelia." I hissed. "If you don't let go of me… I will never speak to you again." Millie's grip loosened on my arms. I picked up my bag that had landed on the floor at my feet, swinging it over my shoulder angrily. I turned to Millie. "Look… I'm sorry. I just-" I bit my lip, thinking of something to fill the end of that sentence. "I have to go." I went to walk out the door.

"Wait! Claire!" Millie called, I turned around to find her fearful eyes. "I'll call you?"

I nodded. "It's not your fault."

I walked out the double doors into the light drizzle that splashed into my face.

I shouldn't have left Millie there on her own. It wasn't like me, but the fact that Quil was getting other girls numbers and knocking money off cars for no particular reason… it made me wonder; What else was Quil doing behind my back?

Hugging my vintage leather jacket to my body, I stood further out into the rain. I spotted Quil's black Chevy, but I went the other way. I wasn't ready to face Quil. His face would just want to make me punch him, and either injuring myself, or… well that's it. I just wasn't in the right state on mind.

The road was unclear… metaphorically and literally. The road where I was walking was masked by a mist of rain. A group of trees stood on the edge of the road, threatening to push me into the road. Not that it would matter, not even a ten tonne truck couldn't crush me anymore then I was already. I kept on walking none the less.

Every step I took, it made the weather worse and soon the light drizzle had turned into a heavy downpour. My hair was leaking down my back and my teeth chattered. The road was empty, deserted. I was guessing people got told to stay off the roads. Maybe it was a good thing; now I wasn't going to get crushed, maybe I could actually get home.

My thoughts were loud, cursing Quil and Amber. I wish I could stop, but my brain didn't. It yelled and screamed and refused to shut up. My anger was just bubbling and I wished I could hit something.

A car pulled up next to me, it seemed kinda suspicious means as no other car was on the road. I knew who it was, even before the car door slammed. It was Quil and I'm guessing he was mad.

"Claire!" He yelled. I turned around to glare at him.

"What isn't breaking my heart the first time enough?" I hissed, threw the rain. "You have to break it again?"

"What are you going on about?" Quil asked.

"Amber told me. She told me about her giving you her number. You knocked money off her car?"

Quil laughed. He actually stood there and snorted. "Claire, I needed her number to ring her when her car was done and I knocked money off because I was late giving it to her." He ran his hands threw his hair. "Why do you have to take things to heart?"

"Maybe because I think you have no reason to love me. And you have no reason to care if you hurt me." I admitted, throwing my hands up in the air. "Lets just face it Quil… you don't care about me like you should."

"What makes you think that I don't care?"

"Your taking me away from my friends that I love and the school that I like… over one boy." I explained, kneading my toe in the dirt. "If you really cared you wouldn't of tried to hurt me, because you were jealous."

He took a step forward, sympathy caked in his eyes. "You know why I did this." His voice was soft, but it had a hidden layer of meaning.

I shook my head. "No. I really don't."

He tugged on my chin, making me look into his eyes. "You." He explained. "I have only done this for you. And it's took me until now to notice what a jerk I have been." He tugged his body closer to mine. "I know what I want now."

I was breathless, and it my breath came out like I had been running track. "And what do you want?" I watched his lips, licking my own in habit.

"You." He whispered, leaning towards my lips.

Our lips connected and for the first time, I actually wasn't shocked into motion. I wanted it as much as he did.

He licked my lip, wanting entry into my mouth and I agreed with such enthusiasm that I grasped clumps of his hair. His tongue entwined with mine, twisting one way and the other.

Quil tasted like my favourite foods combined, most of them sweet with such a kick that it made my head spin. When his hand grazed my stomach I gasped into his mouth. We stayed like that for at least ten minutes, before I broke away from total ecstasy.

I didn't want to, but I had to see the look in his eyes.

He had a greedy look, and a smirk had climbed onto his face.

"I don't want to transfer schools." I prompted.

He huffed out a large sigh. "If that's what you really want."

I nodded eagerly. "Yep."

He put his finger up to demonstrate that he hadn't finished what he was going to say. I rolled my eyes, but none the less let him finish. "But… if Flynn so much as looks at you." I touched his face.

"You wont do anything."

"But-"

I raised my eyes for him to challenge me. "No more green eyed monster."

He opened his mouth and closed it again. He settled for just nodding in agreement. "So what now?"

I smiled, shrugging. "This is forever right?"

He nodded. "And ever."

"In that case we better tell Sam and the others."

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it has took so long for me to update, but I had some problems with the computer then I had real bad writers block, but after late nights of mind mapping and righting unnecessary chapters, then redoing them… I have finally updated. Are you proud of me? Because I'm proud of me. Okay, I will update soon. Not sure when, but it will be soon. I am going to leave you with a question: How will Sam take it? **

**Until next time chums, Peace out.**

**Much Love,**

**Lucy**

**I left my heart in Tokyo.**


	12. Visitors and Truths

_**A/N:**__** Sorry it has taken so long. Its been crazy. But, hey depression shpression. I promised a update so here it is. Don't know when I will be able to update again, but if I get a moment to myself. That's what I will be doing. I feel like I am running on dry ink at the moment, but it should get sorted soon. Thanks to my reviewers and people who have taken the time to put story alerts or favourite story… or my favourite; favourite author. Thanks so much.**_

I had banished what Amber had said from my mind. I didn't need it. The only thing I needed was the idea that Quil actually felt the same and our imprint was as strong as ever. Just like Uncle Sam proclaimed; imprinting was stronger then any kind of Alpha order.

It was comforting to think that maybe one day that we could be as happy as the others, minus the children. Not that I have any objections, but kids weren't really my thing and whenever I was planning my future I never put kids in. It was relationship and work.

Me and Quil had decided it would be best to call a wolf meeting. Well, Quil suggested it would be the best way, instead of just blurting it over the wolf telepathy or while Uncle Sam was passing the potatoes at the table. Quil even made a excuse not to go patrolling until tonight.

Yesterday, Quil told me that my feelings were shared, and that I wasn't alone. That day would go down in my greatest moments. The day where I found I wasn't completely stupid and the day where I found that I could also put my foot down and stop whatever was rolling in the direction of ruining town Claire.

I stirred the liquid that bubbled in the pan, one way then back around.

Emily said the way to a man's heart is his stomach. I was hoping that theory was right, because dinner was me warming their hearts. It shouldn't be to hard to get to the wolves hearts, their stomach was never empty so good food was essential.

Emily came in holding her small bump. She rubbed her stomach and said something under her breath. She looked up at me to find me watching her. She sniffed the air and smiled.

"Something smells good."

I stirred the mixture again adding some salt. "My special meatballs." I muttered, starring at the pot and I heard Emily come and sit on the counter. I felt her gaze on my face, but I just kept looking down at the pot.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She sounded worried. Maybe she had caught on.

_Act cool. _I ordered myself.

"Yep. I'm just dandy. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is fine." It came out in a rush. I glanced up at Emily to meet her curious eyes. I plastered on a fake smile. "Everything is fine."

She looked a bit taken back. "If your sure?"

"Yep." I quickly answered. "Just wanted to cook for my family."

"Well… I'm gonna go change into something different then sweatpants then." She got up and just before she went upstairs she turned around. "They'll understand." She trudged up the stairs.

Okay, so now I was positive that Emily had caught on. Maybe the family dinner was a bit obvious.

I winced as the hot water splashed from the saucepan and on to my arm. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much. It wasn't like I was committing a crime. Then the images of Sam putting bars on my window, twirling his moustache laughing evilly. I shook my head, snapping myself back to reality.

Okay, I needed to calm down. Sam didn't have a moustache, and I remember when he had grown a little prickly thing and Emily refused to kiss him until he had shaved. And why would he need to put bars on my window? Oh that's right, because I am a bad niece and Quil went against his rule not to have a relationship until I was eighteen.

I was doomed. Sam was gonna either buy a moustache to twirl or grow one… he would have to work on the evil laugh though.

Loud voices snapped me out of my ramblings. The wolves and their imprints sat at the table pushing and shoving each other. Sam was the last in the door. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I smiled and he shrugged.

"Where's Emily?" He asked, taking off his muddy shoes.

"She's upstairs." I answered, trying my best joyful tone, but it cracked.

Sam didn't seem to notice, or he pretended not to. He just bounded up the stairs to see Emily.

Paul sniffed the air, coming to stand next to me. "Claire's cooking." He cooed.

I nodded, opening the oven to fish out the fresh bread that I had made earlier. Paul went to grab it, but I hit him with the spoon.

"Go sit down with your brothers." I hissed.

He put his hands up defensively and backed up. "Geez Claire."

Leah and Seth trotted in, sniffing the air. Who knew this was going to be so stressful? Quil wasn't even here yet and I was dreading when he was going to appear.

"What is this all about anyway?" Jared asked, pulling himself away from Kim long enough to breath.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Completely nothing. I just wanted to get everyone together. That's not so bad. Is it? Oh no. It is isn't it? I should have done appetizers or something. Damn. This is gonna suck." Embry sat me down on a chair to help me breathe, while Hannah rubbed my back, soothingly.

I tried to get up, but Embry's hand pushed back down on my shoulder. "Don't panic. Calm down. Deep breaths."

"Anyone would assume your pregnant or something." Jacob snickered, but his face went serious and so did the other's faces. "Your not are you?"

My eyes widened, and I choked a laugh. "No."

Everyone relaxed their shoulders. Seth still looked at me intently. "You would tell us if you were right?"

"Your being safe aren't you?" Leah intercepted.

Jacob had that look on his face. A mischievous one. He was gonna make me say it.

"If he hasn't got a rubber Claire, don't let him do anything." Jacob did the disgusting action, shoving his finger threw a hole he had made with his thumb and his forefinger.

"Oh god you are being safe aren't you?" Jared's eyes bugged, while Kim stroked his hair.

"Urgh." I stood up. "Your gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"You are pregnant." Jacob said really loud, getting a elbow in the gut from Nessie.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a virgin." I shouted at the top of my voice. Everyone burst out laughing. At me and my virginity. Jacob pointed behind me.

I turned around to find Quil's eyes bugging out of his head. I froze and put my best "hey this is just a hilarious joke" face on. I gave up on that one, and just took my safest option and tottered off into the kitchen.

I was aware everyone's eyes were on my face, so I turned around to the basin to scrub the bread pan. My arms were covered in suds and I made sure I banged the pan around enough. A large hand came down on mine. It engulfed it, pulling my soapy hand to Quil's mouth so he could kiss my hand tenderly. I looked up at him, hoping that he could just hold me close. I peaked over my shoulder to find all the wolves occupied in their own conversations. I opened my mouth to suggest something, but Quil pressed his finger to my mouth and shook his head.

He was right of course. It was just to risky to talk about it when near enough the whole room had versatile hearing that could slip me up, before I had announced anything to anyone.

Instead, Quil held my hand under the counter, where no one could see. He squeezed my fingers, giving me assurance.

I needed a lot more then finger squeezing to give me enough assurance to face this bunch.

I could feel myself backing out. I didn't want to face it alone. It was harsh out there and there was zero chance of surviving. I was on a game show gambling it all on a promise of forever. What happened to the smart Claire I enjoying being with? She left me at such a time, to be replaced by a head on approach Claire that was falling apart at the seams.

Soon, everyone was sat at the small table. They all looked at me eagerly, waiting for the food. It was time to have food thrown at my head, and for me to get burnt at the stake.

I sucked in a huge intake of breath, hoping it would help me threw the worse that this announcement was going to throw at me.

Quil suggested we tell the pack before they ate. In case they took it badly, and I put them off their dinner as well. Plus I didn't feel that optimistic.

Quil puffed out his chest, and cleared his throat. "Me and Claire would like to announce something."

I closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere but in this suddenly small kitchen. I wished I was sitting by the lake, my feet soaking in the water, while Quil dived trying to impress me. That was how my afternoon was spent, but now it seemed like it was just going to explode into my face. It was bomb that was threatening to destroy my whole pearl harbour. Quil was my pearl harbour.

I grasped that one slice of hope that was slipping threw my fingers. "We're together now." I couldn't believe the words had came out of my mouth. I opened my eyes, to find everyone's faces smirking or grinning.

"We would like your err…" Quil clicked his fingers trying to remember the word. I could now tell there was no need for me to be nervous Quil was nervous enough for the both of us.

"Blessing." I prompted, grasping Quil's hand. I noticed it made both of us more relaxed. And in that moment where we held each others hands confessing our love to our family; I noticed the problem wasn't that I was mentally frightened of what my family would think, it was that I was frightened of my own feelings for Quil.

Nothing could change what I felt. The feelings were even more prominent now then ever before.

"Right." Quil nodded. "Your blessing."

The wolves looked at each other and smiled. Then my eyes caught on Sam; he looked down at the table with a blank expression. The rest of the wolves looked at Sam for the answer.

Sam looked up at me and smiled. Emily touched his shoulder, and he patted her hand. "It's not my decision." He laughed. "But you have my blessing as your uncle." Sam chuckled at my shocked expression. He touched Emily's stomach. "I am no longer Alpha. That's Jake's job now. Its my job to take care of my family." I smiled sadly and he nodded. "That includes you too."

One down, Jake and Nessie, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Embry and Hannah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Flynn who was lurking in the corner to go.

Emily looked at me with tearful eyes, and she was full on beaming. She nodded. "I am so happy for you. Count yourself blessed a thousand times over."

Everyone chuckled and I turned to Flynn. His head snapped up and he eyed me more cautiously then the last time. I held my breath. He put his hand out to Quil. "No hard feelings?"

Quil eyed his hand before grabbing it. They did that weird man hug, hitting each other on the back. Why do they do that?

Flynn stepped back clearing his throat. "You too are perfect for each other. I haven't been here long, but I already know that." He coughed, scratching his head. "So… yeah. You have my blessing."

Paul and Rachel looked at each other and nodded. "You had it from the start."

I smiled and Hannah hugged me tight. "You know our answer."

Seth, Collin, Brady and even Leah rolled their eyes identically. Sometimes I think they practise it when no one is looking. "Like you even have to ask. Maybe Quil will stop thinking about you so much." Seth said, speaking for Collin, Brady and Leah as well.

"Impossible." Quil said under his breath, and it made my smile -if it was possible- stretch even further.

Jared and Kim were both having a silent conversation. Both were smiling at each other, which was kinda creepy in a nice, sweet sense. They finally pulled away from each others gaze and looked at me and Quil. Jared cleared his throat, like he was going to say something meaningful, but instead he laughed. "It's about time."

Now Jacob and Nessie were left. It was the most important blessing, and I could feel my hands sweating again. Jacob looked warily at Quil and sighed. Maybe everyone's blessing wasn't enough. Maybe if Jake said no, it would cancel all the other blessings.

"Quil," Jake sighed. "You have been my best friend since… well I can't actually remember." He ran his hands threw his hair. "But…" Me and Quil both held our breath. Whenever someone says "but" it means its bad. "But, if I didn't give you my blessing that would be totally different. To be honest, I don't fancy watching you strop about." He smiled at Nessie, holding her hand. "You have my blessing as new alpha and as your brother."

I threw my bag on the porch. So much for last day at school as a junior. Was it meant to be fun? People badgering you to make sure you had a ticket to prom and you voted for your homecoming Queen and King. "No I haven't… so leave me the hell alone," I ended up yelling at one girl, who wore thick lenses and ankle biters. I felt immediately sorry for her, and offered to vote for her for homecoming Queen. I didn't vote for her in the end. I didn't vote for anyone. You could tell how my day went.

A note was lay on the table. It read:

_Claire,_

_We have a visitor. Stay in the house, until Emily comes back. She's gone over to Kim's. Don't tell her. I don't want to panic her. _

_Stay safe._

_Sam._

_P.S. Destroy this note, so Emily don't find out._

I rolled my eyes. Now Sam was going all secret agent on me. I understood that Emily was much bigger now, and we were all tiptoeing around her waiting for her to explode, but if she found out we had kept vital information from her; she would kill us.

I tore the note in half then kept going until it was in tiny pieces, and unless you had really good eyes it was unreadable. I slipped all of the pieces in the garbage and took the garbage out to put it in the bin. I looked at the sky, noticing the clouds were holding back, and the grass looked dry. It was a opportunity to hard not to miss.

I wiped my hands on my trousers, and struck them out in front of me. I hadn't done gymnastics in a long time, but I had never forgotten it. I did a triple flip, but I landed on my butt. I winced a little, rubbing it.

People say: Never forget your roots. I hadn't forgotten them, but I had sprouted some other roots that I used more. I did gymnastics when my mom was here in La Push. She took me, because I was always hurting myself by attempting. Quil sometimes took me when mom had to work, but he looked away when it was my turn. When mom left she had offered to pay for the lessons, but Quil would have to take me. I refused to go in the end. Quil's wincing and my heartbreak that my mom actually left without me came before my love of the thing I loved doing every Tuesday after school. Since then, I stopped thinking and doing. I just carried on, taking on running and dancing instead.

I lay my head down on the grass, closing my eyes.

I hadn't had time to just simmer about the things that had happened in the past month or so. I had been so caught up with Quil and drama that I hadn't been able to think about the small things he had done or said to make me smile.

He told me his goal was to put a permanent smile on my face, like those people who cheeks ache from smiling. He was successful most of the time. Except, when Seth's new imprint came around.

She was above annoying. Like one of those storms that stops raining when you leave the house, and as soon as you shut the door the rain clouds split, oozing water down upon you.

Yeah, she was like that. I suppose, because she was only thirteen and excited about new people that she would grow out of it. I just hoped she did. I didn't know how such a small girl could be so annoying.

My thoughts caught up with me, cushioning my dreams…

_Quil's face was etched with pain. _

_Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I held his hand. "Don't you dare leave me."_

_He flinched as he tried to put a smile on his aching face. "I never told you how much I loved spending everyday loving you. Now I'm-"_

_I cut him off. "No your not. Your gonna be fine. Your gonna pull through this. We are gonna pull through this."_

"_Listen." He coughed, and the russet skin that covered his bones was loosing its colour. He was paling in my arms. He knew he wasn't going to make it. I refused to believe it. It wasn't his time. "I want you to take care of yourself okay?"_

"_I-I cant. Not without you."_

_He squeezed my hand. "Yes you can Claire. Promise me that you will." I shook my head and he squeezed my hand again. "Promise me."_

"_I-I promise." _

"_I'm not gonna make it." His honesty startled me._

"_Don't say that. You'll make it. Y-you have to." He couldn't die. He just couldn't. _

"_I will always love you Claire Bear. No matter what. I want you to be happy and I want you to live a happy full live." He winced. "You need to start over and get married and have some kids, with a dog or two."_

"_I-I cant. I cant do that without you. I wont."_

"_Claire, you listen to me." He said sternly. "I'll be waiting for you… I love you."_

_I pressed my lips against his, then he disappeared. _

_The darkness covered my eyes and choked me. It span me around into a different scene._

_Me and Quil, two old people in rocking chairs holding each others hands, while our grandchildren played on the fresh green lawn with the white picket fence, guarding our beautiful family. The darkness spun again._

_I was walking in a crisp white dress, my eyes wet from happiness as Quil stood at the end of the aisle watching me in total awe._

_Everyday of our lives climbed past, spinning. Then came the vision of Quil's dying, pale face and his last words. My large stomach, cradled in both hands as I fell on my knees into the dirt._

I sprang up from the nightmare, grasping the grass either side of me.

My whole life flashed before me, and the possibilities of could be. Possibilities that should happen.

Quil came threw the trees and so did the other part of my heart. The possibilities of forever was up to me, and Quil. And as long as he didn't get himself killed it should be a long forever.

My arms wrapped around his body tightly. "Whoa, there Claire." Quil balanced himself from my sudden outburst.

My eyes were suddenly leaking. "Don't you ever leave me. Do you hear Quil Ateara?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Quil shushed me, tilting my chin up to gaze into those beautiful brown orbs. "I'm am not going anywhere without you."

"But, I-"

He cut over the top. "Never." The desire he then held in his eyes were unbearable. The long time we spent fighting, the time apart had now disappeared, as our lips reunited in beautiful symphony. I heard fire works and church bells, just like the fairy tales and over corny chick flicks.

When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathless. Quil playfully pulled me too the grass, not letting me go out of his comfortable grip.

"I wanted to ask you something. You don't have to give me an answer straight away. Take your time." Quil breathed, sounded nervous.

"Okay."

"Don't freak." He warned.

"Awrh come on Ateara."

"Okay, Okay. Don't whine." He breathed in a large intake of air. "Will you Claire Brianna Young…" I held my breath. He smiled a strong, heart stopping smile. "Some pancakes?"

"Urgh… your such a jerk." I shoved his shoulder, getting up off the grass.

He grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. "What?"

"Nothing Quil." I sighed, but he swerved me around.

"You know your not a very good liar."

"I know." Never was.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" He persisted.

"Its stupid really." I tried to persist.

"Enlighten me."

"I thought that you were…" I looked up to the sky for courage. "You were gonna ask me to marry you." I laughed at my own stupidity, and Quil's face softened.

"Oh."

"Not that I would, I mean I'm still at school. Pretty stupid. You know what, just forget it." I smiled. "I'm just being silly."

"No, no your not. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. When your ready Claire we will, but you need to go to college and…" The rest of his sentence was muffled by my finger.

"Shut up." I smiled. "I don't need all that beef at the moment." He tried to argue, but I shook my head again. "All I need is you, and that's the truth."

And as his lips reattached to mine, I could have been in a better place.

Quil wasn't going anywhere, and neither was I.


	13. You sneaky Mother Theresa loving imprint

**A/N: OMG, I have missed this story soooo much. Thank you so much to those reviewers. Just to let you know that there's only TWO more chapters. I know, I know. I might do a prologue if I get lots of reviews. Sorry for those faithful readers who I have ignored by not updating! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! Forgive me? I'm not going to go into why I was not updating, but lets just say that lifes a bitch. No offence intended in this story in Claire's comments.**

**Dedication: ****To all those faithful people who have stuck by Claire and this story and encouraged me with their reviews. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Hannah and maybe some other people. The original Claire is from the Twilight Saga, so in a sense I own nothing.**

**You sneaky, mother Theresa loving imprinter.**

Sometimes, I wonder if I was part Spiderman. It was almost amazing how I could slide in and out of rooms where my favourite wolf was sleeping and well, just watch. Yes, that does make me sound like a complete and utter creeper.

I maybe forgot to mention that Quil likes sleeping naked. And it wasn't just naked, it was completely and utterly his hot butt naked.

It wasn't my fault. Ever since Quil suggested I spend more time with him at his place, sleeping over. So, being the overly curious girl I am, snuck into his room, without him knowing. See, I know its like betraying his trust, but I temptation is like a big thing for a girl my age. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

Anyway, mine and Quil's relationship had become, as far as I was concerned, very much so official. I thought sex was a major part of it, but Quil assured me it was not. He informed me that he had already waited fifteen years, he could wait a couple of more. I tried pushing it, but every time Quil would knock it and myself esteem down. That is why I was standing, in the middle of the night, in the middle of Quil's bedroom. Watching him sleep. Naked.

Yep, I have turned into the scary girl that is Claire Young. The girl that had no idea what she wanted to be, where exactly she wanted to go.

I lifted Quil's blanket back up over his torso, sighing in defeat. I was just a sexually frustrated girl. Horny, just to use common shape shifter language. What did it take to get some action in the bedroom?

Then it hit me like a ton of sex toys. (Yes, I'm that sexually frustrated.)

I could give Quil an offer he simply couldn't refuse. In other terms, make him want me so much that he is the one dry humping my leg. Hah! Sometimes I'm so smart.

"Claire!" Quil shouted, and I nearly peed myself right then and there. He rolled over with a little snore, and was again motionless.

I put my hand on my heart, telling it to calm the hell down. He was just sleep talking.

_Your only scared, because you was scheming for him to dry hump your leg. _My brain taunted.

I slowly backed out of the room with my hands in the air, because my brain was totally right. It was time to get out before he did wake up.

I went down to the kitchen to get some juice. I switched on the light and nearly died on the floor when Embry cleared his throat. Oh yeah, he lives here.

"What are you doing up?" He questioned, eyes full of amusement.

I waved the juice box at him. "Getting some juice." I poured it generously into a glass.

"So you wasn't watching him sleep again?" I spat my juice out, eyes wide. He smiled brightly and raised an bushy eyebrow.

I blinked slowly at him. "What? That's... ridiculous!" I tried covering up my blush, and turned to the basin to rinse out my juice that I didn't want anymore.

"Your a terrible liar Claire." He informed me. "Don't worry, he's clueless. The world could be ending and Quil would sleep soundly threw it." He sighed. "He only wakes up when your stressed or stamping your feet."

I turned to look at Quil's old friend with my puppy dog eyes. "Please don't say anything." I begged.

Embry put his hands up in surrender. "Scouts honour." He smiled again at me. "But you might wanna be more careful in future if I was you."

I threw the dish cloth at him. "Gee, your such an ass." I scoffed for a minute, but then looked at him seriously. "You've gotta help me Embry."

"Woah, woah, woah!" His hands came up and he shook his head. "I am so not getting involved with your sexual life with Quil." He got up. "Hell no. Your on your own lady."

I pouted and put my hands on my hips. His eyes widened and he looked at my foot, knowing what was coming. "Don't make me do it." I threatened.

"Please Claire, not the foot stomp!"

I raised my leg higher, crossing my arms. "Say you'll help!"

Knowing that Quil would sense my foot stomp and kick Embry's overgrown butt, he winced for a second. "Okay, okay! I'll talk to Hannah about it! Just gently put the foot down." He whispered.

I smiled sweetly and placed my foot on the floor. "Thank you." I danced over and kissed Embry on the cheek. Just then another, familiar, throat cleared. I stepped back swiftly from Embry.

Quil rubbed his eyes sleepily, glaring at Embry. "What's going on?" His eyes zeroed on my close proximity to Embry. "What are you doing?"

I smiled. "Getting juice?"

"Yeah." Embry agreed. "I couldn't sleep, but you know what? I think," He stretched his arms and yawned for emphasis, "that I might just hit the hay." He swerved out of the room, hollering: "Night dude," behind him.

Quil folded his arms and stared knowingly at me. I put my hands up innocently like showing I had no weapons. "I was just getting some juice, honestly." I fluttered my eyelashes. "I couldn't sleep is all."

"Uh-huh, thats why you haven't got bed hair." He pointed to my tidy hair. "You always get bed hair when you go to bed."

"Okay, okay." I admitted. "So I didn't manage to make it as far as sleeping or even attempting."

Quil squinted at me then at the clock above my head. "It's like three in the morning? You went to," he scrunched his fingers, "_bed_," He rolled his eyes, "at eleven."

I winced. Damn, he got me. I was stupid to realise he wouldn't notice, note to self; your boyfriends a werewolf. I smiled sheepishly. "You want the truth?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I would _love_ the truth."

I walked up to him, and ran my hands up and down his arms. "I don't have an explanation." I added a feeble little shrug. I looked up into his eyes. "I guess I wasn't just that tired." _And,_ I added mentally,_you wanted to see your hot body and junk. _

He moved some hair away from my face. "Your always tired."

I shrugged. Off the top of your head, he's on to you. It's bad to lie, but I don't exactly want to die of embarrassment. "Well, I've had certain things on my mind lately."

He raised a eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah?"

I nodded enthuastically. "Yeah, you know like... how I'm gonna tell Hannah that I'm not going to prom." I sighed theatrically.

Quil's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Your not going to prom?"

I smiled sweetly at him, touching his nose with my finger. "Don't be silly." I turned towards the refridgerator, opening it to stick my head in it.

"And why the hell not?" I could hear the confusion in the poor man's voice. "Emily fixed your dress."

"I haven't got a date." I admitted, leaning further into the refridgerator. "I mean people have asked me, but none are... compatible."

Quil's hand snaked around my wrist and pulled me to his bare chest. "Do you want a date?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't wanna look like a total loser." I shrugged again. "But it doesn't matter, I'd rather stay at home and watch some chick flick about some girl that gets _her_ perfect prom."

"Why can't you have yours?" Quil whispered.

I shook my head. "It won't be perfect if your not the one dancing with me."

He kissed my forehead and rolled his eyes. "Your typical. Prom is a passage into growing up, and your going regardless."

I patted his chest with my hands, chuckling at his stupidity. "No thanks. I don't want to be the only loser there without a date."

"I don't want you giving up everything for me." Quil sighed into my hair.

I didn't care that I was rushing with growing up. There was no point in growing up if Quil wasn't involved.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm not giving up anything. I want to be with you, and if that means dropping some things that I couldnt care less about," I shrugged, "so be it."

He pondered this thought. "I don't know Claire-," I put my mouth over his.

I pulled back smiling. "You gave up so much for me... It's time for me to give up some things for you. This is because I love you, and I couldn't bare to do anything in my life without you there... encouraging me." I winked. "Plus, your really sexy and have an amazing smile and ass."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do with you huh?"

I smiled wider and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Well you could-,"

He put his hands over his eyes. "Anything _but_ that."

"Awrh, come on Quil." I whined after him as he strolled out of the kitchen. "Stop being so up tight."

He shook his head. "No Claire. I thought it was meant to be boys pressuring girls." He chuckled the last bit, clicking off all the lights as he went. "To be honest, I feel a bit violated!"

"Could you at least kiss me?" I questioned leaning against the wall opposite his room. He paused.

"Mmm." He mused, tapping his chin. He turned towards me, smiling mischeviously. "I guess one kiss won't hurt my innocence." I rolled my eyes. He made a big deal about me being untouched, and innocent. It was like he wanted to put me in a glass box, slipping me dinner through a little kitty door. I looked down at the carpet, wishing it would give me magical irrestibleness.

Quil's hot hand tilted my chin up, cupping my cheek. His eyes laid into mine. The chicken did the macareena when Quil's lips connected with mine. I moaned when he pushed me further into the wall, pinning my backside against the wall paper. His hands roamed my legs, bringing them up to wrap around his waist. My arms wrapped around his neck, keeping me secure. I moaned when his hand roamed freely by my ribs. Just when I thought I was keeping my lady juices under control... BAM! Wet lacey panties.

At that moment, Quil dropped my legs with his eyes closed shut. I pouted at the lose of contact. Quil's face scrunched up like it does when he's concentrating. He took a step back from me, loosing all contact that we had and I whined.

"Your pressuring me again." He hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm going to bed, why don't you go back to sleep Mother Theresa?" I shook my head and made my way to my bedroom.

"Claire." Quil said my name, which caused me to automatically turn around. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" _You smug jerk. _I added, eyeing his stance and facial expression.

"Do me a favour?"

I huffed a sigh. "Sure."

"Stop watching me sleep, it freaks me out." With that he shut his door. I nearly died on the floor with embarassment.

I narrowed my eyes at the door of the virgin Mary's room. _Game on Ateara, Game on._

* * *

The boys had all come to play a game of football in Quil's yard. Embry spoke to Hannah, and Hannah solemnly swore to get me laid or so help her God she would turn deny Embry sex for a month.

We sat on the side lines, watching. I was glad they weren't forcing me to play like they usually did. My co-ordination skills were dreadful... I nearly always ended up with a bruise on my ass or some other place. The only athletic thing I took part in was running, on my own. That way, if I did fall, I could be the only one to laugh at myself.

The pack had been split into two teams, minus Uncle Sam and Jake. The team captains were Quil and Embry. I am referring to Quil as Ateara today, because I'm mad at him for being all frigid and not wanting to touch me. None the less, my heart beated erratically in my cheat, each beat louder then the last as I watched his tasty ass run around like the sex God he was.

Ateara gathered his team into a huddle, throwing a smouldering look over his shoulder at me. I had to grasp the grass to stop me from jumping his bones, infront of everyone, outside.

Hannah sighed into her hand then rested it on her cheek. "How long have we been here?" She inquired, wiping grass off her knees.

"Long enough." I panted, twisting my hair,that I carelessly thrown into a pony tail holder, around my finger. My eyes were still fixed on Ateara.

Hannah yawned, getting a good eye full of Embry's ass. "I'm bored."

"Shh," I scolded,"they'll hear you." She shrugged, heaving herself off the floor.

"Lets go cause some trouble." She held her hand out to me. I hesitated, biting my lip.

"Gee, I don't know Hannah."

"Please." She begged, using her puppy eyes. "We can put the captains off their game." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I grasped her hand, heaving myself up. She pulled me eagerly into Ateara and Embry's house.

"What are we doing?" I whispered, enjoying how the butterflies of danger flew around my stomach.

"Teaching you my trade secrets. Making ourselevs irrestible." She giggled, pulling me into the bathroom.

She picked up different bottles, reading the lables, then putting them down shaking her head. She picked up one bottle that I noticed was Quil's cologne and smiled evilly.

"Is this Quil's cologne?"

I nodded and she stepped back spritzing me everywhere, to the point where I could taste the strong, manly cologne.

"What are you doing? Quil will kill us." I whimpered, while she slipped my hair out of the ponytail holder and shook it out.

"Wait here a sec! I'm getting you laid tonight is what I'm doing." She winked and slinked off into Ateara's room, my room then Embry's. She came back with clothes. A green bikini and Quil's 'Ateara' shit that slipped down one arm, showing all my bikini top. Hannah stood back tapping her lip.

"Somethings missing." She mused. She clicked her fingers as realisation struck her and took Ateara's favourite sun glasses and put them on my head, ruffling my hair around them. "Lucky it's the weather for sun batheing. Your too lucky."

I agreed silently while she sorted herself into an array of Embry's clothes and cologne. She fluffed her medium size breasts, and huffed when it didnt make them any different.

"Your perfect." I whispered, smiling.

"Let's go!" She yelped, grasping my hand, the beach towels and some lotion. I slipped her i-pod into my hand as well as its speakers. We hit outside.

The boys were all squatting to the floor, facing each other. All their heads snapped up as we walked to where we had recently been sitting.

We lay the towels on the ground, fully aware of their eyes on us. We slipped out of our shirts and Hannah threw herself onto the towel, squinting at the sun. "Claire?" She asked, waving the lotion in my face with a quick wink. "Do my back?" I smiled and sat next to her. She rolled over and I squeezed some lotion on my hands, rubbing them over her shoulders. "Thanks." She sighed.

"No problem. Put some music on?" She complied, smiling deviously at me as she flicked to find the perfect song. I rubbed some lotion slowly over my legs.

I heard a: "Woah!" Then a loud crunch. I giggled quietly to myself.

"I _love_ this song!" Hannah exclaimed, pulling me to my feet. "Dance with me." She said in a bad french accent.

We both sang loudly, grinding our hips to the rhythm. "Ohh, I'm overdue. Gimme some room, coming through. Paid my dues, in the mood." We turned to eachother. "Me and my _girl_ gonna shake the room!" We shook our hips in hysterical laughter.

"DJ's spinning." I sang, pointing at her.

"Show your hands_." _Hannah sang put her hands in the hair.

"Let's get dirty." I winked, shaking my hips.

She nodded, pointing to me. "That's my jam."

We both sang together. "I need that, uh, to get me off. Sweat until _our_ clothes come off." We landed on the towels laughing at eachother. My stomach hurt with giggling that hard and I wheezed for breath, tears came to my eyes.

We heard a cleared throat and turned to find a numerous of shapeshifters looking at me and Hannah with mouths open.

"Can we have a time out?" Seth called out. "I need to go disinfect my eyeballs just incase I get my ass kicked later."

"Agreed!" They all yelled. They are all stupid morons. They all walked away except for Embry and Ateara, who carried on staring. They walked towards us, eyes darker then before. We pretended not to acknowledge them, slipping our sunglasses over our eyes for the sexy look.

"Claire, can I talk to you?" Ateara almost whimpered.

"Um, sure." I grabbed my 'Ateara' shirt, pulling it over my head. His eyes zeroed on my shirt.

"Your wearing my shirt?" He gulped.

I nodded. "I hope you don't mind. Mines... Um, dirty?"

He mumbled something sounding like: "That's not the only thing." But none the less, he grasped my hand, taking me into the small fringe of trees.

When we were out of sight, my back hit the back of a tree. Quil's body pinned me to it, and he melted into my body. He kissed me senseless, then sucked and bit my neck, leaving a territoral animalistic mark against my skin. He rested his head against mine, breathing frantically.

"I shouldn't have done that." He indicated to my neck. "It's your fault you know." He kissed my forehead, smiling against it. "You make me feel like such a pervert sometimes."

I smiled against his shoulder. "You _are_ a pervert Ateara."

He poked my ribs. "Hey!" He chuckled, smelling me. If this was any other dude I would of called him a freak and used my pepper spray. It was Quil though, and it was slightly errotic if I was honest. "You smell like me." He hummed his approval. "I especially like you in my shirt. Big turn on."

"Did you... see?" I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

He laughed, nodding. "Next time, make sure we're alone when you do that." I raised my eyebrow at him for an explanation. "I might not be able to control my instincts to take you." He kissed me softly, pulling away to smile.

"Take me?" I questioned, my legs tightening together. I think I should stop congratulated myself too early for not letting my lady juices run. Alas, another pair of wet panties that I left under my bikini shorts.

Quil's eyes darkened, and it sunk it what they were darkening about. "I think you know what I mean." His voice was a husky delicious tone.

"Do you... smell me?" I frowned at him, feeling embarrassed enough that I might pee.

"I smell how much I turn you on." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh my god." I covered my face with my hands. "I might just die on the floor."

"Don't be embarrassed Claire. Look at me." He tugged on my hands.

"It's not fair." I mumbled. "No other girl has a boyfriend that can smell when her lady friend downstairs..." I trailed off. "Can you tell when I'm on my period?" I looked through my fingers at him.

He nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"That," I pointed at him. "See, that shit I need to know about. Gosh, this is so embarrasing."

He laughed at me, bent over himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, stomping back to the house with my mark of an idiot on my skin.

"Oh, Claire." He said, between laughter.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Screw. You."

"If its any constilation... You always smell nice." He gave me the million dollar smile. You know, the one at this moment I wanted to punch off his face, but also kiss it off.

"You know what you are Ateara?" I hissed. "A tease. A big, fat, tall, muscled," _Get back on the insult train Claire, _"vagina tease!"

He winked at me. "All this time your getting angry at me could be time for making out." I pondered it, I really did.

"If making out is all its gonna be, then no."

"Claire." He sighed.

"Fine," I smiled wide. "Rape it is then!"

"You wouldn't."

I raised my eyebrows. "I only need to ask one more time." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Claire." He warned.

"Quil, will you have sex with me please?"

He gulped, attempting to shake his head.

"Please Quil, I love you."

"Give me a week, please... I'm begging you." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I give in. I can't even rape my own boyfriend now." I kicked a stone, and looked at my very own Mother Theresa of a boyfriend. What does it take for a girl to get her imprint to bone her?

**REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE!**


	14. Sex education and dreaming

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the update you guys have literally bribed me to put up. You should be ashamed! I joke, I joke. Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to find the strength to even move my laziness. ANYWAYS, I have put my other story: Broken promises, Lies, and Typical Jerks, on hold until I have finished with this story. Thank you. Reviews are loved and welcomed.**

**Dedication:**** This one goes to my best friends who I will probably never see once we leave school. Even though we are all going to different colleges, I would like to thank them for making me the person I am and always being there. Thank you. I love you, always.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now, I simply don't own The Twilight Saga okay? I own Claire's random personality and her crazy fools she calls friends.**

**REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sex education and dreaming**

Quil's POV

_I was in a hallway that wasn't familiar. It was dark, and only a slight light leaked out of a crack in the door in front of me. Unsure, I stepped closer to the door, nudging it open to peer inside. _

_A dark bedroom greeted me. The only light appearing from a crack in the cream coloured curtains and a lamp that was next to the bed infront of me. _

_I had never been in this room before, but yet it felt so familiar. The slight familiar scent of Claire lingered on my nose, I sighed in relief. There was no need to be so freaked out if she was here with me. _

_My eyes landed on the women with her back to me, lying on the bed. Her hair was in a messy bun, but stray hairs leaked down her back, resting on her vest top. She breathed evenly and I watched on in total astonishment, she was probably the most peaceful thing I had ever seen._

_I walked closer to the women's sleeping form, staring wildly around the room. Pictures hung randomly on the walls. I noticed myself in a couple; me, Jake and Embry smiling cheesily at the camera, arms thrown over eachothers shoulders; Me and a four year old Claire dancing at Sam and Emily's wedding, her feet on mine as we posed for the camera; Me and Claire at the beach hand in hand, pulling silly faces; Claire and me kissing, her arms around my neck; Claire in a beautiful white dress, her arm linked with mine as I stood in a sharp suit. I looked to the last picture of the wall. A small baby in a blue hat, clearly not long born. I frowned at the kid._

_Why was it on the wall with me and Claire? It didn't belong there. _

_I stepped on a bad floorboard, making it creak loudly. I winced as the women stirred. She turned her body to look at me; the stupid person who disturbed her obvious peaceful sleep. I expected her to snap at me, but as soon as her eyes gazed on curiously at me... She beamed. I gasped._

_This was no stranger. This women was **my** Claire. _

_"Hey husband." She whispered playfully. I frowned at her, and she winked. _

_"Claire? Where am I? I don't understand." I panicked._

_"Shh," She scolded me, "You'll wake him." She outstretched her hand to me. I grasped it eagerly, wanting no distance to be left between our fingertips. I looked down at the bed, seeing a small child... no older then one years old. His black hair was in a array of mess around his face. His little cheeks were chubby, you know... like the one's you want to pinch. I nearly started hyperventilating as I noticed how alike he looked to me... when I was a baby. "I just got him to sleep. He's been terribly irritable since he's been teething you know."_

_I gulped loudly. "Why do you have a baby?"_

_She chuckled quietly, squeezing my hand. "Don't be stupid Quil. It's Peanut."_

_"Peanut?" What kind of name was that for a kid?_

_She rolled her eyes, sitting up and shoving my chest. "I wish you wasn't being so stupid."_

_"I don't understand." _

_"Of course you don't Quil." She hissed, getting off the bed and stalked towards me. I backed up with my hands up as she advanced. "You never do. Get out!" I stared at her blankly as she pointed to the door. "Out I said!" The child whimpered and a long cry filled my ears. Claire closed her eyes, clearly exhausted. "Get out!" _

_I did what she wanted, because I didn't exactly want to get my ass kicked by an angry Claire. That was besides the point, what the hell was going on? _

_I stepped back out the door I came in and had it slammed in my face. I heard Claire cooing to the child, willing him to stop crying. _

_I tried the door again, opening it to a different scene. _

_Two kids were running after eachother. A boy and a girl. The boy was obviously older at about eight and the girl looked about six. The girl chased after the boy, running across a green garden._

_"Give it back Peanut!" The girl pouted. The boy ran a bit faster laughing like a total maniac, waving the doll the girl was obviously after in her face. _

_The boy was being a little shit. It obviously wasn't his doll, he obviously wanted to torture the young girl. I narrowed my eyes at the kid._

_The little girl stopped running. Her bottom lip jutted out and she started to cry. _

_"Is little baby Summer crying?" The boy, Peanut taunted. _

_"Your mean." She declared, spinning on her heel to run to her mother who was tending to another child. _

_I walked closer to the family, smiling as I saw Claire. She nodded her head at the small girl, and offered her a carton of juice. She placed the small child she had in her arms in a play pen that she had brought outside. Her hands went to her hips and I winced. _

_"Quil Jacob Ateara!" She yelled to the boy. Peanut's eyes widened as he slinked over to Claire. His eyes landed on me and he smiled sadly. Serves you right kid. _

_Summer crossed her arms like Claire and I almost laughed at how similiar they acted. Her little eyes narrowed. "I want my doll." Peanut huffed and placed the doll in her hand. _

_"Discipline him." Claire ordered me. _

_I looked at her like she had grown a second head. She had a large rounded stomach, and was rubbing it. It made me wonder how she could handle all these kids._

_"I-I can't." I whispered. He was just a kid. A little shit, but still a kid._

_Peanut smiled. Well of course he would. Little shit._

_Claire huffed. "Do I have to do everything around here?" Her eyes narrowed at me then Peanut. "Inside to your bedroom now! No television for the rest of the day and also early bedtime tonight." Under Claire's alpha tone; the boy slinked away. The little girl smiled widely, kissing Claire on the cheek and running to play over by the tree. _

_Claire watched the girl until she was far enough away before turning back to me. I put my hands up._

_"You are a terrible father." Now, that was a low blow if you ask me. "I'm twenty-six Quil! I have no life. The way you behave actually makes me sometimes wish that we hadn't had sex... at all! I told you and told you that I didn't want anymore after Peanut and you went with you animal instincts and laid your seed in me. Not just once; three more fuckin' times!"_

_What was there to say? She was pissed. Beyond freaking the fuck out._

_"I-I'm sorry?" I stuttered, just wanting a hug._

_"Your a bad father, and I wished you'd never imprinted on me." _

_"Claire-," I touched her arm and she flinched stepping back._

_"Don't touch me. Ever." _

* * *

I shot up from the bed, my heart thumping in my mouth and blood rushing around my ears. The sheets were damp with my sweat and my head hurt.

What the fuck was with that dream?

Kids were never really in my mental plan of my future with Claire. I was way to selfish, I had already waited too long for Claire and I didn't want a load of mini me's taking all her time away from me. Like I said, I was selfish.

Besides, Claire was mine and I just simply don't like sharing. Sure, I thought about the process of making kids, even more now then before, but never about having a ton of them getting all under our feet and stressing me and Claire the hell out.

Don't get me wrong, I love kids. You know, the ones you can give back to the irritable parents once they cry or get a bit stinky. Nothing worse then a whiny kid ruining the mood, I've been in my brother's minds, I have evidence.

I was pretty sure my dream was a warning. It was time for this idiot for almost a complete virgin to get some sex education.

* * *

"Come on bro." I tried to persuade, passing Jared another plank of wood.

"So you didn't come here to help a brother out?" He nailed another piece of wood to the broken fence. "You were trying to suck up to me, huh? Well, nice try."

I pouted. "Please Jared."

He sighed. "I seriously think you've come to the wrong brother about this stuff." He looked at me meaningfully, before hammering another nail into the wood. "What about Paul?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't you think I've already tried that. He says he's busy doing... Well you know."

"Rachel." Jared chuckled, shaking his head. "What about Sam?"

I stared at him wide eyed. "Yeah, like I'd go the Claire's _uncle _and ask him for sex advice. I bet he will give me some real good pointers on how to make love to her." I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Okay, okay!" Jared sighed in defeat and I smiled wide. "So... What do you want to know?"

"Best type of birth control?" Jared's answer was cut short.

"Hey Quil!" Kim called, bringing out a tray of lemonade. "You guys looked like you derserve a drink."

"Thanks Kim." I sighed, picking up a glass and swiping two homemade cookies.

"Your welcome." She smiled sweetly. Jared pulled her down to his kneeling position, smashing a passionate kiss on her lips.

I suddenly felt that urgency to see Claire. That rope that held us together tugged at my belly button, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I needed answers. I can make out with my imprint later.

Kim came up for air, fanning herself with her hand. Jared smiled smugly and squeezed her backside. She swiped his hand and he chuckled deeply, standing up from his kneeling position and wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Thanks for the cookies babe." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

"That's okay." She blushed, remembering my presence. "So, Quil... What brings you here?"

"Just helping Jared out with the fence." I lied smoothly.

She rolled her eyes. "Wolf fights are not allowed in my back garden anymore, too much mess." She scrutinized my face closely, and I automatically winced. "Your lying, why are you really here?"

"Quil wants some sex advice." Jared confessed.

She widened her eyes at me. "Really?"

_Busted_.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, me and Claire have been getting more, um... physical lately, and I just," I looked at her knowing smile. "I just want to be prepared for when we do take the next step. I'm not ready to be a father yet and I don't want to cause her pain."

"Awrh Quil." Kim smiled and broke away from Jared to embrace me. "You've grown to be a responsible boy." She stood back and tapped my cheek lightly. "Why didn't you come talk to me? Jared's not exactly an expert." She smiled widely.

Jared bared his teeth at her, jokingly. "I'm an expert of some things."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Obviously not at DIY. But tell me sweetie, what are you good at?"

Jared pulled her back to his chest, growling in her ear. He kissed her neck, before whispering. "Making you scream my name."

I put my hands over my ears. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Can I just remind you that I have really good hearing? Can we please just keep this a PG for my sake, please?"

Kim bit her lip and smiled sheepishly, whacking Jared's arm. "Sorry Quil."

"Can you just tell me what I need to know, so I can get back to Claire?" I said already exhausted.

"Yes, of course. Come on inside, and I'll tell you everthing you want to know. Leave the idiot to get on with his work." She grasped my hand, dragging me into the Thail residence.

"Hey!" Jared called behind us. "What about the fence?"

"You broke it!" Kim yelled back. "You fix it!"

He grumbled something as Kim pushed me into a chair and sat opposite me, smiling warmly.

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Claire's POV

"Claire, how do you stay up for so long?" Jas whined, rubbing her backside that for sure had been bruised.

Will, Jas and of course Hannah had come around to keep me company and to help me scheme for getting into Quil's pants (A.K.A: studying). With many unsuccessful ideas being thrown at me, we had given up and retreated to the back garden. I was now attempting to teach them how to do a handstand.

"Keep your legs up straight." I instructed her, sitting down next to an exhausted Hannah and leaning my head on her shoulder.

Hannah stroked my hair. "I can't be bothered anymore." She whispered.

"Me neither." I chuckled. A loud thump caused my eyes to snap up to Jas and Will, Will was holding his stomach in laughter, while Jas glared at him from her heap on the floor.

"Hey! That's cheating Will! You pushed my legs!" Jas exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did not." Will stuck his tongue out at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

She pursed her lips. "Your just jealous."

Will laughed. "Because what?"

Hannah helped me up, remembering our old gag that we used to do in our Freshman year of high school.

"Because..." Hannah said, standing by Jas.

"Because..." I laughed, shaking my head.

We all laughed, and sang to eachother."My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours! I can teach you, But I have to charge."

We landed in a heap of giggles. I wiped a laughter tear away. "Ah, that brings back some good memories."

"Do you remember when we all sang that to Ashley 'cause she said you have a big forehead, Hannah?" Will chuckled.

Another peel of laughter broke from us as Hannah's face reddened. "Shut up you guys! She was so mean to me!"

We stopped laughing and looked up to the blue sky.

I sighed. "When did we stop having fun?"

We all linked eachothers hands. "I guess we just grew up, huh?" Jas commented.

"Growing up sucks." Will declared.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"At least we'll have the memories." Jas shrugged.

Suddenly a lump crawled into my throat and I swallowed harshly, I recognised the feeling. "Why does this feel like goodbye?" I vocalised the familiar feeling. The feeling I felt when my mom left.

I had no idea why it felt like our time was over. We had another year at High School to get through. We had another year together. Maybe everything had changed now. We'd all grown up; matured. Soon we'd be going to different colleges, and only our memories would remain from all the times that we had spent with eachother over the years.

"This isn't goodbye, not yet." Jas disagreed, grasping mine and Will's hand while Hannah grasped mine. We helped eachother up off the ground.

"Then what is it?" Hannah asked.

"Realisation." Will nodded at his own answer.

"Realisation of what?" Hannah snorted, shaking her head at Will's determined face. The face he would pull when he tried to prove his theories or answer his own questions.

Will smiled. "That we've all grown up. I mean I've stopped hiding my man porn from my mom. I've realised that its okay to be different. I'm gay and proud!"

Jas tried to recover from her frown and focused on nodding slightly and thinking of her own confession. "I choose my own clothes now and make my own decisions. I've realised its okay to not have your parents opinions on everything. I chose the college _I _wanted to go to."

Hannah patted Jas' back. "I never thought I would say this, but I've fallen in love. I don't date boys just for the sake of it. I've found my soul mate and I've realised its okay to love someone other then yourself." We all clapped and she took a bow.

"I don't know." I said simply as they all turned to me, awaiting my confession.

They all rolled their eyes. "Claire." They all sighed at the same time.

"Okay, okay!" I sighed in defeat. "I got the guy I have been crushing on since I was fourteen. I've realised that its okay to be scared of the future, because the memories of the past will help you along."

That got me a round of applause. I bowed and blew kisses.

"Bravo, bravo!" Will said in a cheesy french accent, and we broke out into laughter again.

* * *

**Later...**

We sat around Emily's table, trying to get to the bottom of our homework. Will groaned and banged his head against the wood, Jas rubbed his back.

"It's okay Will, I don't think everyone is meant to get Math." She soothed. He just groaned again. She examined his stressed out state, before she pulled out her math homework and placed it infront of him. "You can copy mine."

He raised his head, before looking at her. "Really?" She nodded eagerly, before Will hugged her tightly and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

It had always been obvious that Jas had a crush on Will, she knew he was gay, but it was the way he treated her. He would open the doors for her, offer her his jacket if it was cold. There was an obvious spark, but of course Will's obvious out gayness held Jas back from saying anything.

In middle school, I actually remember them sharing their first kiss together. We wanted to make sure Will was in fact gay and Jas was more then happy to volunteer to kiss him. I swear that they kept that kiss going for long then need to be. Once they broke apart, Will declared he was definitely gay and Jas said it was like kissing her brother. They both avoided the obvious.

Jas blushed fiercely, before eyeing mine and Hannah's knowing look. She bit her lip, and tried to deflect us from the whole situation. "So... What are your dresses like for prom?"

"Blue." Hannah said simply, smirking her ass off.

"Pink." _If I was going, which I wasn't. Not without Quil. _"Who are you taking anyways?"

Jas looked at Will, as he scribbled furiously. "Well, noone's asked me yet." She stared at Will, obviously hinting.

"What about you Will?" Hannah raised her eyebrow at him, as he stopped writing.

"Noone." He blushed, looking at Jas then back down to his paper.

Hannah smiled at me and winked. "Well, you and Jas should totally go together!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

They both looked at each other, nodding slightly.

"That is if you want to?" Will asked, smiling.

Jas nodded. "Sure, I'd like to." She mouthed 'thank you' at me and Hannah, before clearing her throat. "Who are you taking Claire?"

"I'm not going." It slipped out of my mouth, before I could think. They all stopped what they were doing, to stare at me.

Hannah's stare was more like a burn-your-eyes-out-and-hide-away-your-babies glare. "What?"

At that moment, Quil, Embry, Jake, Jared and Sam walked into the kitchen. I sunk into my chair.

Quil smiled at me, until he saw the glares that were getting aimed at me. Embry bounded up to Hannah, kissing her. She broke her glare, but as soon as Embry moved to sit next to her; her glare was back on my face.

"What d'you mean your not going to prom?" She said threw gritted teeth.

Quil came and sat next to me, taking my hand and drawing patterns on it. I looked to him for some help, but he just shrugged and brushed a kiss on my hairline.

"I don't want to go Hannah." I admitted. "D'you want to be the only ones there without dates?"

She narrowed her eyes at Quil then. "This is your fault. When she didn't have a boyfriend she was all for going!"

I narrowed my eyes at her then. "This has nothing to do with Quil. This is my choice. I'm not going. End of story."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine." She smiled at me then. "Sorry."

I smiled back. "It's okay." That was a typical Hannah/Claire argument. One of us would break and apologise before it got out of hand. Our friendship had a balance of trust, love and forgiveness.

"So your not going?" Quil whispered and I shook my head.

Hannah giggled at Embry's worried sympathetic eyes. "It's okay Embry. I probably wouldn't have enjoyed it anyways."

Embry latched eyes with Quil and they mirrored smirks as they had a silent conversation.

"Who needs prom anyways?" Embry laughed.

Quil chuckled. "Prom sucks."

* * *

**The night of the High School prom...**

"You know Quil, if you've brought me to prom... I'll never forgive you." I threatened.

I had found a new thing I hated. Blindfolds. They were the creation of the devil no doubt. I was so glad that I wasn't blind, I couldn't deal with the constant darkness. Besides, not seeing Quil's toned abs would be torture in itself.

Quil chuckled, his large hands overwhelming my hips. He was currently guiding my feet to where ever he was taking me (maybe to murder me). "Seriously Claire? Would _I_ walk you to prom? Please tell me that you think I have a bit more swagger then that!" I snorted.

I didn't know. I was in the stupid predicament of being blindfolded after being ordered by Emily to get into my prom dress.

"Why am I dressed up then?" I fumed.

"Just be patient."

My feet shuffled forward before they hit a soft, uneven surface. Then I heard the music. It was soft, the stuff that you see people in movies slow dancing too.

Quil stopped me walking, placing his hands on my shoulders. His breath brushed across my ear and I nearly died on the spot. I should of been used to his sudden movements by now, but they still made me want to pee myself.

"D'you remember what I said about prom being an important part of growing up?" He asked, brushing a kiss just under my ear.

I nodded. "You also said that it sucked."

He chuckled and I could practically hear his eyes rolling. "Well, the point is that I didn't really have the perfect girl for my prom. I actually ended up taking my cousin." I could hear the embarrassed tone of his voice. "But now I have the perfect girl... how 'bout I take you to prom?"

Hold up, hold up. Did Quil just ask me to prom?

I think I just peed.

There was a little nagging voice at the back of my head that reminded me of my best friend and how I had, not only sacrificed my prom, but took her night away. It would of been wrong and insanely un-best friend like to except.

"I told Hannah I wasn't going, now she's not going either. She'll be majorly-," My speech was cut short as he removed the blindfold from my eyes. I gasped. "Wow."

He had brought me to a secluded part of First Beach, candles and lights streamed everywhere, and a small boom box lay on a blanket. It was releasing the soft music. I was memerised by how much work and effort Quil had put into making the scene. Hannah had temporarily left my mind, and when my head came back from its first class ticket to How-Much-I-Want-To-Screw-My-Werewolf-Boyfriend-Right-Now Land; I felt immediately guilty. So guilty that I was hearing her voice in my head.

"Embry, where in the name of baby Jesus are you taking me?" Hannah's familiar voice called. That's when I realised that it wasn't a guilt mirage. It was the real Hannah and I guessed she was in the same predicament I was. "I swear to Mary Embry that if you do not take this blindfold off; I will never kiss you again."

"Babe," I could hear Embry trying to sooth, "calm down, we're here."

"I do not like getting kidnapped."

They came into view, Embry looking sharp in a black tux with a blue tie that matched Hannah's dress. Hannah looked beautiful, a little pissed off, but beautiful nonetheless.

I looked at Quil for the first time today and nearly let my lady juices cause trouble. I gained control when I remembered that Quil could smell me, and that Embry probably had the same gift. Kind of embarrassing.

He was wearing a black tux with a crisp white shirt that looked amazing with his skin tone. He wore no tie or bow, but I preferred it like that. His shaggy hair lay flat around his ears. Putting it lightly, I wanted to pounce on him.

He saw my reaction and smiled smugly and winked. I had to cross my legs to control the little lady downstairs.

"I swear Embry, I'll-," Hannah's eyes were freed and she looked around, having the same reaction as me.

"We know that you guys said you didn't wanna go." Embry said, matching Quil's smug smile at Hannah's reaction.

Quil stood infront of me, slipping a corsage on to my wrist. It had a pink ribbon to match my dress that had one white rose attached to it. "But," Quil continued with Embry's statement, "you cant have two beautiful girls, two beautiful dresses and no occasion."

Me and Hannah looked at each other then, and did a silent girly squeal and: "Aww!". We smiled at eachother, knowing that we were the lucky ones. We had some hot boyfriends sure, but we also had the most sweetest, considerate guys waiting on us.

I kissed Quil sweetly on the lips, before uttering, "Thank you."

He rested his head against mine. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

I shook my head. "The opposite actually."

Quil stepped back and my body almost groaned with lose of contact. He put his hand out to me. "Excuse me Miss? May I have this dance?"

I grasped his hand and nodded. "You can every dance." I whispered.

He wiggled his eyebrows, before looking serious and staring into my eyes. "You promise?"

I looked around dramatically. "I don't see anyone else here, and Embry looks a bit busy." Embry was getting attacked by a very emotional Hannah. He was gonna get some tonight, for sure.

He yanked on my hand, bringing me closer to him. "Guess your stuck with me then." He chuckled, his hands bringing mine up around his neck. His arms wound around my waist, holding me to him. We swayed to the music, neither of us in the mood to show off our fine dancing skills. And the slight urge and jealous of me getting some tonight faded as me and Quil fit together like two puzzle pieces.

_What day is it? And in what month? __This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up and I can't back down. __I've been losing so much time._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do._

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all other people a__nd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Quil whispered.

I blushed slightly. "I would of looked better if you would of told me what we were doing!"

Quil chuckled. "That would of spoiled the surprise."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I think you like me looking like crap. Does it raise your self esteem?" Not that he needed me to look like complete shit to make himself hotter. He was beautiful and even if I took time and make an effort with my appearance; he would still out shine me.

"Being with you lowers my self esteem actually." He smiled coyly. "Your so beautiful that I still don't think I'm good enough for you, even though you are technically mine." That's cool, refer to me as an object.

I know I should feel a little angry with that statement, but the warm, possessive feeling was over-riding all of the others. I might be Quil's, but he is definitely _mine_.

I grasped two handfuls of his tux and heaved him closer. "Don't you dare think your not good enough for me. Your mine and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm lucky to have you, okay?" Quil stared at me wide eyed, before forcing a passionate kiss onto my lips. Taken by surprise; I gasped. Quil took this time to explore my mouth.

After a while, it was no longer a child friendly scene, although I didn't think it was to start with.

I got light headed. I wasn't sure if it was how much I was trying to contain the horny, hormone crazed teenager or my lack of oxygen and my overdose on Quil.

We broke apart, panting deeply.

"I'm ready." He told me, confidently.

I smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded, before laying his eyes deep into mine. "Claire, only because I'm ready doesn't make it okay to do it straight away with out certain precautions." I think I might of just died of embarrassment. Oh look, a crab! "I mean we are not doing _anything_ without birth control, and we have to discuss which one will be best. You know, condoms, the pills and the-,"

"SERIOUSLY QUIL!" I covered my ears. "You want to have this discussion now?" Please kill me.

Quil thought about it before nodding. "What's wrong with doing it now?"

I rolled my eyes. "You have murdered the moment. You took a shovel and you hit it around the head a numerous times. You know, like in that Johnny Depp film, The Secret Window." He was hot in that movie. "You have turned all homicidal on my ass and this amazing, romantic moment."

He kissed my head, chuckling. "Sorry."

"Quil?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I stay tonight?" I looked up threw my lashes at him.

"S-sure."

"Take me home, Quil." I smiled.

He grasped my hand, and walked me across the beach to where his car had been hidden.

"Quil?" I whispered

"Yeah Claire?" He whispered back.

"I already have birth control pills. I got them a couple of weeks ago." I admitted.

Quil stared at me for a while. "You've got this all figured out haven't you?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I know what I want Quil. I want you always. There's no point postponing what will happen eventually, right?"

"I guess your right." He mumbled.

I was ready for this, wasn't I?

Quil pulled up too his house and I felt the sweat prick the back of my neck. That's when I realised what I was giving up tonight, and I wondered whether I was ready. I stole a glance at Quil and his nervous jittery stance gave me the answer I needed.

Hell yeah! Now, let's go make some LURVVVVEEEE!


	15. When everything goes wrong, go Claire!

**PLEASE READ:**

**A/N: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! This story has a couple more updates to go, because lets face it... I'm amazing! I joke, how slow at developing an idea and bringing it onto the keyboard... I suck! Be a total angel and REVIEW, please?**

**Dedications:**** This updates dedication goes to the reviewers of my last chapter, because not many did and I want the awesomeness of the ones who did recognised and worshipped! Okay this one goes to: **

**crazycharl who uses the word pervy and yolking, because she is AWESOME!, **

**MySoulIsYoursTakeIt because I used to have that name too and she has a crappy computer but still found the effort to review, because she is MEGA!, **

**QuilFreawkluvver because although you don't have a account you still decided to review my story and told me how much you 'luv luv luv'd the story, because she is OUTSTANDING!, **

**LachlainMacRieveLover, because she not only took the time to read and review this story she read and reviewed my other one 'all in one shot' and told me how hot Quil was, because she is SUPERREVIEWER!,**

**Tianmayblack, because she told me that she wanted me to update and ta-da! because she is AMAZING!**

**OKAY, CONTINUE!**

* * *

Have you ever been so embarrassed that you wanted to seriously roll up in a ball, dig a large enough ditch, and die? Yeah, story of my frickin' stupid teenage life.

I seriously hope it gets better when you hit your twenties, because my whole teenage life had seriously been hectic and confusing. So confusing that sometimes I didn't even know what the hell was going on.

It gets better right?

You'd think it would of gotten easier. I found my soul mate, I have fabulous friends, a beautiful family, but I was missing something. Yeah, that's right; I, Claire Young, had a none existent sex life. You would of thought since I was basically raping Quil at every chance I could; he would of given in. Nope, not a chance in hell.

The night he basically gives me the thumbs up, the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life happened. Just my luck, seriously.

How hard is it to act seductive?

For Claire Young? Impossible.

* * *

Quil had driven me to the house he shared with Embry, all the way holding hands. He was nervous, I could tell.

"Are you scared?" I whispered, relishing in the thought that I made him nervous. We pulled into the driveway.

"No." He denied. "You just make me nervous I guess."

I beamed at him. He turned the engine off and didn't move; just stared at the daunting house. "I think I changed my mind." He whispered. "Maybe when your twenty-five, after we're married, way after we're married."

"Marriage is just a piece of paper. I don't need that to know I love you unconditionally." I took in his frowning face and nearly gave in. He wanted to pretend he was ready for this, pretend for my sake. I thought the whole point of sex is the enjoyment from both parties, getting connected in a way no one could get in on. It's what people in love do right? "Do you want to?"

He stared wide eyed at me. "Seriously Claire? What kind of question is that?" He rolled his eyes and brought me closer so we could snuggle. "Of course I do, with you. I'm just nervous. This isn't just your first time you know. What if I hurt you? What if I do something wrong and you don't wanna talk to me ever again?"

I grasped his chin and brought his eyes down to mine. "That won't happen."

He bit his lip. "Its hard to protect you when I'm the thing that's putting you in danger."

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me purposefully." I pecked his lips.

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "Say it again."

I smiled a little, touching his face. "I trust you Quil." His eyes shot open and I nearly choked on the pure intensity that smothered me.

He grasped my hand and pulled me slightly from the car. "I'm gonna be the best your'll ever have!" He egged himself on. I thought maybe mentally he was giving himself a high five and one of those manly hugs, and maybe chasing his own tail just to boost his confidence.

I snorted out loud, trying to cover it up by coughing when Quil's questioning eyes landed on me. I didn't want him thinking that I was laughing at him, although I was. He was leading me and showing me why he was chosen to be a warrior and a true protector; I didn't want to knock that.

Seconds passed and we were stood in the doorway of his bedroom, unsure where to go or what to do. He switched on the light, making me flinch when the bed came into view.

My legs suddenly became weak, and I recovered it by leaning on the wall before Quil could see.

We were silent and still.

That's when I decided that if we were going to do this, I needed to make the first move. Quil was still in a state of complete shock and to be honest when I was with him; I felt beyond powerful and full of confidence. That wasn't the point.

The point was what exactly was I meant to do now? I hadn't done this before, so where do I begin?

People say when in doubt... panic.

However, I kept cool and calm. People also say count to ten, but my mind was full to the brim with excitement and nervousness.

_One, two, three... thirty six, sixteen, hundred and nine, fifty five._

I got more jumpy and slightly more anxious then I was when I told myself to count.

"Quil." I whispered. For a wolf, he acted like I had just frightened the hell out of him. He was more like a cat when you chased it with a water gun... not that I've ever done that. I touched his shoulder. "Go sit on the bed."

"R-r-really?" He stuttered.

I sent a rye smile at him. "Please?" He nodded numbly, muttering words under his breath.

He made his way over the bed slowly. If I didn't know that he had super speed; I would of called it normal pace, but for a shapeshifter like himself... He was putting it off. Taking his own sweet time.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off his jacket. Just the simple action had my heart working over time. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his smooth skin roughly with the base of his palms. "Your going to be the death of me Claire." He raised his head up and smiled at me.

"I'd rather you die a happy man Quil." I winked and he rolled his eyes.

"Your not a little girl anymore Claire. If I do something wrong I can't buy you some candy and make everything better again."

"I don't know, that might work if I'm mad at you." I laughed.

He shook his head at me. "I don't want to make you mad at me Claire, that's the whole God-damn point! If we take this step forward," he looked me straight in the eye. "there's no going back. You know that, right? Our relationship will have officially changed."

"That is what is meant to happen Quil, I can't lie to you and say that it doesn't. You know this as well as I do. Our relationship changed a long time ago." I grimaced. "If you don't want to make it official; I understand, but I just thought we had already done that when we stood infront of our family and said how we felt about each other."

"You don't understand how much I want this to happen, but I'm scared Claire, petrified." Just at that moment I saw a streak of the man that was a just still a scared teenager unsure of what to do. He was trapped inside this body of a wolf, forever bound to protect.

"I'm scared too Quil." I still didn't move. My feet were rooted to the floor and I just made it look as natural as possible. "Gosh, you make me seem like I'm pressuring you for sex. You make me feel like such a meat head sometimes."

He laughed then. It was like music to my ears. "Claire, I love you so much."

I smiled, commanding my feet to move over to him. I moved slowly... One foot at a time.

Just when I thought I was doing exceptionally well, I tripped over a pair of Quil's pants that he had left on the floor. I fell and bashed my head against the bed post.

I felt the blood trickle before I saw it.

That's how, on what was meant to be the most romantic night of my life, I ended up in the emergency room.

With five stitches lay into the tender flesh of my forehead, I sat waiting to be discharged. I never felt so clumsy or embarrassed in all my life.

Quil refused to leave my side, and usually I wouldn't of objected, but this wasn't a normal situation. I just wanted him as far away from me as possible.

* * *

Quil's truck was the only thing making a noise. The silence lay like a thick fog between us. I didn't know how to say something intelligent or at all necessary without wounding my ego a tiny bit more.

I already decided to forget any sort of battle plan. My life was doomed with the plague of the fourty year old virgin. Happily married no doubt, but never touched.

Someone call Snow-frickin'-White; I apparently need to borrow her glass coffin.

Someone once foretold that if you didn't use your vagina enough that it would dry up and fall over. Myth, legend or whatever; I didn't want that happening. I had so much I wanted to experience sexually. I had never even had the guts to pleasure myself. That's bizzare right? It's healthy or something. According to internet research... I was so unhealthy that I'm sure that the whole vagina falling off should of already happened.

Oh frickin' woe is me!

We pulled up at the house again. This time I didn't even glance in Quil's direction, I just jumped out the car and straight into the house. I pulled my dress off as I went, not caring in the slightest. The slinky fabric now felt itchy and I really couldn't be bothered.

I pulled it over my head, walking around in my panties and my bra. All that ran threw my head was: Fuck it!

I knew that Hannah had a free yard tonight, so I also knew that Embry would be staying the night.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some juice. As I took a long swig, I threw the dress on the counter. It wasn't like I was gonna get groped by Virgin Mary tonight, so it didn't matter what I wore.

"Claire." Quil leant up againt the door frame, his eyes all over me.

"What? Have I got tissue paper stuck on my foot too?" I rolled my eyes. "I've already embarrased myself enough, so why not? While we're at it... why don't I fall over again and this time you film it and post it all over frickin' YOUTUBE?" I slammed my glass down on the counter in anger, turning my body to face Quil. "Why don't you just-," Quil had used his super speed and moved right in front of me, angling my head and devouring my lips. I held back a moan, because that would make me seem like even more of a total douche.

Quil left my lips, and trailed hot kisses down my neck. "Will you shut up now?"

I nodded frantically and he chuckled, reconnecting our lips and wrapping my legs around his waist. I tugged at his hair, impatient again. I leaned back, bringing him with me until I was successfully placed on the floor and he kneeled inbetween my legs. I put my shaking hands into some use and unbuttoned his white, crisp shirt. I ran my hungry fingers down Quil's toned, delicious abs and tugged at his belt.

Quil gasped and broke away from me. He crawled back and leant his head against one of the kitchen cabinets.

"I-I can't."

I sat forward and watched him react like he was almost a child. He had cowered away from me, and I would of thought that would of hurt more then it actually did. I could see, for maybe the first time, how vulnerable Quil was. He was young at heart and for me to pressure him now was almost evil. I felt bad, awful in fact.

"It's okay Quil." I answered honestly, crawling to where he had placed himself.

He shook his head. "No, its not okay. I've been waiting a long time Claire, you would of thought I would of been prepared."

"Look at me." He didn't respond so I lifted his chin so I could look into his eyes. "I love you Quil, okay? You've waited a long time for me, I totally get that, but if you not quite there yet... I guess its my turn to wait for you." I kissed his lips, tenderly. "I don't wanna pressure you into anything!"

He smiled at me then. "I love you, you know?" I smiled widely. "But I'm a grown man now and I've gotta stop running away from the obvious." He kissed me passionately, like before and leant me back onto the floor.

I tried with his pants again and this time; he allowed me access. I pushed them down, knowing full well that my tasty wolf goes commando.

I heard some fabric being ripped and broke the kiss to see that Quil had managed to somehow rip my bra into a perfect half. How? I will never know, I tried ripping a shirt like 'The Incredible Hulk' before and ended up breaking a nail and crying for a whole ten minutes.

Geez, I'm such a girl sometimes.

Quil smiled cheekily, and I saw the familiar gleam of confidence in his eyes. Quil Ateara was back in business.

"You know," I rolled my eyes at his expression of awe, "most normal guys just use the clasp at the back or ask the girl to do it."

"I'll buy you a new one. Hell, I'll buy you ten!" He breathed, kissing me again.

I almost screamed with ecstasy as Quil quickly removed my panties and parted my legs.

He lifted me up so I was almost straddling him, but he was holding all my weight so he didn't invade just yet.

"If I hurt you Claire, you must tell me straight away. Don't go being all heroic. I want you in one whole piece, okay?" Quil gave me a famous 'to much candy will make you sick Claire-Bear' look.

I put my hand in the air. "Scouts honour."

He slowly entered me.

I think I had a look of a paralysed cat, I tried to pull it of as a calm façade, but accommodating Quil's size does take a hell of a saint. I unfortunately, squeaked.

Don't ask me what kind of reaction that was, because honestly, I was so hard trying to hide my obvious pain to Quil that my reactions turned psychotic. My left eye twitched a bit too and I was surprised Quil didn't just throw me off me and leave me there.

Truth was; I'd never been a scout and to do 'scouts honour', you had to be a scout, right? Right?

"Claire? Baby? Are you okay?" Quil sounded worried. Almost like when I had come on my period in front of the whole frickin' pack and refused to speak to him for a week, because of how embarrassed I was.

I nodded and gave a twitchy smile. "Just don't stop, okay?"

Quil frowned, but continued with my wish and began at a slow speed.

I wondered if I would ever be able to walk normal again, or would my legs be fixed in a permanent slant for the rest of my sexually progressive life? At least I'd have an excuse for walking a bit funny. I would boast. "Hey, why are you walking like that?"... "Because, my friend, my soul mate has a penis this big (insert visual arm measurement here)."

Man, what a complete douche I would sound. To be quite honest, when don't I sound like a complete douche? I am full to the brim with doucheness and other hormones that make me want to do crazy things.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind when the pain disappeared and complete and utter satisfaction took its place. Quil had sped up, and was now licking my neck. It was like a primal thing. You know, like when you see dogs peeing up a tree, its a statement. It said: "HEY BITCHES! THIS IS PROPERTY OF ME!"

To be quite honest, if it was any one else, I would be slightly freaked out, but because it was Quil; I felt total aroused and almost compelled to do my duty to my imprint and fulfil his sexually needs.

You know what they say: A couple that cums together, stays together.

* * *

I woke up in a bed.

That's all I knew. Quil wasn't in the bed. I was alone.

I growled in frustration. Was morning snuggles not in his job description? Then I thought maybe he had been called out for a crazy vamp on the loose, or maybe he's needed urgently at the garage for some car no one else could possibly fix. Maybe one of his family members died?

I was being selfish, and I didn't mind.

I spread my arms wide in a starfish. I didn't understand how a bed that was the size of my normal bed felt so empty and large. Nevertheless, I decided to get up. I needed to shower and go walk my dog, Sandy. I had kind of been a bad adopted mother to her lately. I had totally ditched her for the simply chance of being with Quil or with my friends. She was a big responsibility and I obviously wasn't taking it seriously enough.

Once I had showered and changed into some fresh clothes, including a bra that wasn't ripped into two, I decided to talk a slow walk home.

I cursed myself for not bringing my car here, but Quil recently had been driving me everywhere, so my baby sat in the drive way with a tank full of gas. Quil said I could drive his car any time I wanted, but personally Quil's car had always made me feel sick. I think it was because the fact that belonged to his grandfather who passed away. I'm sentimental like that. No, he didn't die driving it, but it was his and he had worked damn hard to get it.

I smiled to myself as I eased through the back door. I heard Sandy barking as Sam played with her and Emily talking to Quil and another female voice I didn't recognise.

I walked into the kitchen, and froze.

"Mom?"

She looked up at me and beamed. "Claire! Oh sweetie, how wonderful it is to see you! Look at you, all grown up." She stood up and put her arms out to embrace me. I stood rooted to the spot. She laughed nervously. "Quil was just telling me about how well your dong at school."

"What are you doing here Mom?" I whispered, while Sandy came up and licked my hand. I scratched behind her ear.

She laughed. "Do I need a reason to come see my baby?"

"Yes, especially because you haven't been down here for two years and it's not my birthday or Christmas." It sounded strange to me and I knew Emily knew exactly what was going on, because Emily's lips were set in a thin line. She caught my scrutiny and looked down at the table.

Mom sat back down and stirred whatever she had in her mug. "Well there is a reason."

I rolled my eyes and laughed without humour. "Thought so, go on... what is it? Another boyfriend you want me to meet?"

She looked up at me. "Me and Jerry are moving to Chicago... We want you to come with us."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam shake his head and move behind a shaking Quil. I stared at my birth mother with total disgust.

"You can't be serious right now!" I shook my head. "You want me to move away across the country with a man I don't know? You want me to leave my home, my friends, my family _and_ my soul mate?"

She stood up again. "It wont be like that honey. You'll like Jerry and you can come here every Christmas. You and Quil can Skype." She tried to come towards me.

I put my hand up to stop her. "You can't be serious."

She blinked a few tears out. "I want my little girl back."

I shook my head at her. "You lost me when you decided you job was more important, and you know that!" I looked to Sam, I wanted him to make me stay, like he did all those years ago. "Tell her she can't, Uncle Sam, please! Tell her to leave!"

He grimaced and shook his head. "I don't think I can do anything this time Claire."

I turned to Emily."Please Aunt Em, help me."

"Bekka, please consider the fact that Claire is happy here. She doesn't want to leave. She has good grades and only a year left at high school." Emily's argument was a good one, but Mom was a lawyer now.

"I'm her mother, Emily. Maybe you'll understand that when the little one comes."

Emily's eyes narrowed into slits and she stood up. "I do understand Bekka. I've mothered _your_ child since you was selfish enough to leave her and go and fulfil your dead dreams! So don't you dare lecture me on being a Mother, because I know all about it! Now, if you know what's good for you... You'll get out of my house and leave Claire alone!"

Sam pushed Emily back into her chair. "I think it's time you left Bekka. I think you've done enough damage for today."

She nodded and stood in front of me. "I understand, Claire. I wouldn't want to leave if I was you either." She kissed my cheek. "See next birthday, beautiful." She scratched Sandy behind the ears and left.

I ran after her, just as she was getting in the car.

"Mom!"

She stopped and turned around.

"I forgive you."

She smiled a small smile and got into her black Mercedes and drove out of the driveway.

* * *

I let Sandy off her lead and she bounded across the sand. Quil tucked me into his side with his arm around my waist as we walked together.

"Did you wanna go?" He whispered.

I gave him that look you give to someone who's insane. "Not a chance."

He smiled. "I would of followed you, you know?"

I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I know, but personally I think you've done enough of that to last you a life time."

"Your probably right." He chuckled, hugging me closer. "I will always follow you."

"N'aww! Your so sweet sometimes that you give me a tooth ache."

He rolled his eyes at my pathetic ramblings. "Your so weird."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Would you have me any other way though, lover?"

He rolled his eyes again, turning me to face him. "No, never." He pressed his lips to mine. "Your perfect as mad as you are."

"Good job your a freak too." I broke away from his grasp and ran down the beach.

Of course, he caught me.

Quil always caught me.


End file.
